


Paradoxo Temporal: A origem de Ginmaru

by VanessaSakata



Series: Paradoxo Temporal [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Drama, Family, Gen, Humor, Prequel, Shounen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Quem é Ginmaru? Qual sua origem e quais eventos se desenrolaram em sua linha de tempo antes que ele fosse ao passado procurar ajuda do Trio Yorozuya?
Series: Paradoxo Temporal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810534





	1. Perda

**Author's Note:**

> Olá a todos!
> 
> Sejam bem-vindos a mais uma fanfic da série "Paradoxo Temporal". Nesta spin-off prequel, vamos contar a história de Sakata Ginmaru, que aparece na fanfic "Paradoxo Temporal: O encontro entre presente e futuro" e também mostrar os eventos ocorridos antes do Trio Yorozuya viajar vinte anos no tempo e encontrar a realidade que encontraram.
> 
> Prontos para embarcar em mais uma aventura? Apertem os cintos e boa leitura!

#  **Capítulo 1: Perda**

A claridade rompia a escuridão em Edo, mas não deixava o céu menos triste do que estava na véspera, após uma luta sangrenta onde vidas foram sacrificadas e onde foram feitas feridas que iam muito além das físicas. Para isso, fora a Yoshiwara mergulhar-se na luxúria, querendo esquecer, mesmo por alguns momentos, as dores das feridas que tinha não só no corpo, como também em sua alma. Queria deixar a mente toda em branco para suportar aquela dor, espairecer seus pensamentos...

Precisava parar de relembrar a cena trágica que presenciara em batalha. De qualquer maneira.

Levantou-se e começou a se vestir com cuidado para não ferir ainda mais os locais protegidos pelas bandagens. Jogou o yukata branco com detalhes de ondas azuis por cima, ajeitando como de costume: vestindo apenas a manga esquerda e deixando a direita pendurada, após colocar a faixa roxa e o cinto.

Checou se os curativos do rosto ainda estavam colados. Seus olhos – que não transpareciam preguiça, mas sim abatimento – encontraram a sua fiel bokutou, que ele pegou e colocou no cinto. Andou alguns passos, afastando-se do _futon_ onde estivera deitado junto a uma jovem de pele alva e cabelos negros como a noite, que ainda dormia tranquilamente. Após dar um profundo suspiro de desânimo, abriu a porta corrediça e saiu, fechando-a em seguida.

Adentrou o Distrito Kabuki quase deserto, sob o céu plúmbeo que anunciava mais uma pesada chuva que estava prestes a cair. Subiu a escada e entrou na Yorozuya. Tirou as botas, deixou em um canto o guarda-chuva roxo que levara e sentou-se no sofá da sala, com a cabeça baixa.

Não dava pra se acostumar a tamanho silêncio. Tanto tempo vivendo em meio a barulho, confusão e tudo mais... Não dava pra acostumar.

Não dava pra acostumar sem ela.

Kagura realmente fazia falta. A lacuna deixada pela Yato jamais seria preenchida novamente.

Sadaharu se aproximou de Gintoki, que lhe deu um sorriso triste e fez um afago despretensioso na cabeça. O animal também parecia triste, nem tentava abocanhar sua cabeça como costumava fazer. Esperaria por sua dona em vão.

Ela nunca mais voltaria de onde agora estava, pois não havia volta para quem ia parar no mundo dos mortos.

Ouviu a porta corrediça se abrir e passos lentos e abafados se aproximarem quebrando o incômodo silêncio do ambiente.

― Cheguei – Shinpachi, com o braço direito imobilizado e sem os óculos, anunciava-se mais por formalidade do que por outra coisa. – Bom dia, Gin-san.

― Cadê seus óculos, Shinpachi? – Gintoki estranhou a ausência do acessório no rosto do garoto e não tinha qualquer humor para fazer piadas a respeito.

― Precisei mandar trocar as lentes trincadas. Ficar com ele ou sem ele já não fazia diferença.

E mais uma vez o ambiente foi tomado pelo silêncio. Os dois integrantes remanescentes da Yorozuya quedaram-se completamente absortos nas lembranças de véspera. Lembranças terríveis que, por serem recentes, não saíam de suas mentes. O trio Yorozuya havia sido atacado pelo Harusame e pelo Kiheitai, em um ataque conjunto que visava eliminar os maiores obstáculos aos seus intentos. Fora um ataque claramente direcionado a Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura, em pleno Distrito Kabuki, à luz do dia.

Apenas Takasugi não aparecera.

_O prédio onde ficavam o bar de Otose e a Yorozuya Gin-chan fora cercado, deixando seus moradores e frequentadores completamente acuados. Os homens que cercavam o local aguardaram pacientemente a ordem para invadir e destruir tudo, caso o trio não saísse da toca._

_Mal sabiam Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura que naquele dia o trio seria desfeito._

_Os três saíram em troca da preservação do prédio e tudo que havia ali dentro. Era arriscado, mas Gintoki não queria que aquela velha ficasse sem nada. Havia prometido que protegeria Otose até as últimas consequências, fossem elas quais fossem._

_Era justamente isso o que estava fazendo... Cumprindo a promessa que fizera ao defunto marido da velha._

_Dezenas de homens do Kiheitai e do Harusame partiram para atacar os três, mas grande parte deles acabou sendo abatida no combate. O instinto de sobrevivência de Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura acabou por possuí-los, de tal forma que praticamente nada nem ninguém poderia detê-los. Para completar, Katsura aparecera providencialmente para reforçar o time._

_Os homens que sobraram acabaram por se acovardar diante do quarteto que lutava com valentia para permanecerem vivos, mesmo diante de uma chacina iminente. Com isso, já havia acabado a possibilidade de suas vidas estarem em risco._

_Tinham conseguido salvar a própria pele e dar uma resposta para Takasugi: de que ninguém poderia acabar com eles._

_Ledo engano._

_Gintoki sentira um líquido quente e pegajoso espirrar em seu rosto e ouvira um grito sufocado ao seu lado, que chamara a atenção não só do albino, como também dos demais. O guarda-chuva roxo de Kagura caiu no chão. Em seguida, a própria Yato também ia ao solo, diante das expressões aterrorizadas e petrificadas de Katsura, Gintoki e Shinpachi._

_Uma poça de sangue surgiu logo abaixo da garota, que jazia quase sem vida. O silêncio denso acabou se rompendo com um rugido de Gintoki ao sujeito que atacou Kagura:_

_― Monstro...! – segurava com mais força ainda sua bokutou. – Você é covarde...!_

_Shinpachi e Katsura foram acudir a Yato._

_― Kagura-chan – o garoto de óculos, cujas lentes estavam trincadas devido ao combate intenso, tentava reanimá-la. – Por favor, resista!_

_― Aguenta firme, Líder! – Katsura tentava ajudar como podia._

_Mas era tarde demais. Kagura não resistira ao cruel golpe que lhe atravessara o peito e perfurara seu coração. O Shimura abraçou a amiga com força e começou a soluçar, quando berrou:_

_― KAGURA-CHAAAAAANNNNN!!!_

_Gintoki ficou ainda mais transtornado do que já estava. Porém, o que era ruim poderia piorar:_

_― Eu não tenho culpa se ela estava distraída._

_O Yorozuya ouviu a voz de um sorridente e cínico Kamui, que ostentava a mão direita ensanguentada. Era o sangue que tirara da própria irmã. A garota não tivera tempo de liberar seu próprio monstro interior para se defender._

_Kamui era um covarde. Aquele desgraçado havia acabado com a vida de uma pessoa que era não só de sua própria família, como da “família postiça” de Gintoki._

_Para ele, a garota era quase como se fosse uma filha que, apesar da língua afiada e de copiar seus maus hábitos, possuía um bom coração. Queria apenas domar seu monstro interior, ser “normal”. Não queria matar ninguém, não queria ter o mesmo destino de sua raça – matar uns aos outros. Tudo o que ela queria era ser uma pessoa capaz de ajudar outras, por isso saíra de seu planeta natal e passara a viver em Edo._

_Mas ela não escapou desse destino tão atroz._

_Os olhos vermelhos injetados de ódio rutilavam com a mesma cor do sangue respingado em sua face completamente distorcida pela fúria que se apossava do albino._

_― Cale essa boca, monstro...! – rugiu mais uma vez. – Você é o pior tipo de monstro covarde que já conheci, maldito!_

_Rápido como um raio e movido pelo clamor de vingança do sangue de Kagura, Gintoki atacou Kamui com ferocidade. Um grito selvagem repleto de dor e fúria ecoou em meio ao silêncio do ambiente. Com toda a força e ódio que o dominavam naquele momento, cravou sem piedade sua bokutou no peito do Yato, transpassando-o com toda a crueldade que o marcava como o lendário Shiroyasha de anos atrás._

_Sentiu novos respingos de sangue no rosto, saindo assim do transe em que estava por conta da sua fúria de Demônio Branco. Viu a espada de madeira enterrada no peito de Kamui, e que este estava morto._

_Cabisbaixo, não conseguia pousar seus olhos marejados em Shinpachi, que não parava de soluçar sobre o corpo de Kagura, ao lado de um consternado Katsura._

Depois de anos, Gintoki voltava a sofrer devido a uma perda traumática. Seria esse o destino do Shiroyasha? Apegar-se às pessoas e depois perdê-las da pior forma possível?

Primeiro, Shouyou-sensei... Agora, Kagura.

Estaria fadado a viver e morrer sozinho?

Tinha medo de perder mais alguém e ficar mais uma vez na solidão. A tal da solidão era muito cruel.


	2. O caso do bebê deixado na Yorozuya

#  **Capítulo 2: O caso do bebê deixado na Yorozuya**

Nove meses se passaram desde o trágico dia. Todos haviam conseguido se refazer do ocorrido, mas a lacuna deixada por Kagura nunca fora preenchida.

Mesmo assim, a vida continuava para quem sobrevivera. O Yorozuya continuava fazendo seus serviços como de costume, junto com Shinpachi. Após mais um serviço prestado, a dupla chegou ao prédio. O garoto de óculos desceu da _scooter_ , enquanto Gintoki a manobrava para guardá-la. Feito isso, os dois iam subir as escadas, mas se detiveram ao ouvir um gemido bem baixinho.

― Será que o Sadaharu ficou pra fora de novo? – Gintoki perguntou coçando preguiçosamente a cabeça. – Como é que a gente não percebe semelhante coisona saindo de casa...?

― Não é o Sadaharu não, Gin-san. – Shinpachi disse logo que subiu as escadas e abriu a porta. – Ele tá dormindo na sala.

― Então o que é que tá resmungando por aqui?

Os dois procuraram de onde vinham os gemidos e resmungos. Sabiam que eram ali perto, então procuraram pelas proximidades, até que Gintoki achou uma cesta cheia de panos e ouviu um choro.

― Ei, Shinpachi, eu achei! É um bebê, parece que abandonaram aqui!

O garoto se aproximou do Yorozuya, que terminava de desembrulhar o bebê. Mas logo ele entrou em estado de choque, ficando totalmente catatônico diante de sua descoberta.

― G-Gin-san... O que houve...?

Shinpachi seguiu a direção para a qual seu olhar petrificado apontava e viu a razão do albino estar completamente paralisado: o bebê em questão era um recém-nascido albino, cujos olhos ainda não estavam abertos, mas dava-se a impressão de ser uma criança tomada pela preguiça. O pouco cabelo que a criança possuía era prateado e enrolado e seu choro era estridente.

O bebê parecia mais um mini-Gintoki do que qualquer outra coisa. Não era pra menos que o Yorozuya estava tão chocado... E ele também!

― Gin-san – o Shimura o chamou após se rcuperar de sua estupefação. – Gin-san, você tá bem?

Gintoki engoliu seco. Aquilo só poderia ser um mal-entendido, como já acontecera antes. Não, não tinha como ele ter feito um bebê... Ou será que tinha feito sem perceber?

“Nãããããão...! Sem essa...!”, pensou.

― D-D-Deve ser algum bebê desaparecido, ou abandonado e deixado aqui por engano...! – o albino balbuciou.

― Gin-san, o que acha de levarmos à polícia para eles acharem os pais?

― Boa sugestão, Shinpachi-kun...!

* * *

― Hã? Criança desaparecida encontrada? Que negócio é esse, Yorozuya?

― Vou te explicar só mais uma vez, Vice-Comandante de meia tigela! – Gintoki alterou a voz. – Eu encontrei este pirralho na porta da minha casa, nesta cesta! – apontou para a cesta onde estava o bebê.

― Tem certeza de que o moleque não é seu? – Hijikata o encarou com ceticismo. – É a sua cara cuspida e escarrada! O cabelo ruim dele não nega!

― Eu já fui vítima de um mal-entendido uma vez com um moleque com o cabelo igual ao meu, e tenho certeza de que fui vítima disso de novo!

― Hijikata-san – Shinpachi interveio. – É possível fazer uma investigação a respeito disso?

― Depende. – o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi respondeu enquanto apagava seu cigarro no cinzeiro. – Mas antes tenho uma pergunta ao Yorozuya.

― Qual? – Gintoki estava ainda mais aborrecido.

― Quando foi a última vez que você manteve relações sexuais?

― Que eu saiba isso não é da sua conta!

― Idiota! – Hijikata se alterou novamente. – Apenas responda à pergunta!

E nisso o bebê começou a chorar, deixando Gintoki ainda mais alterado:

― Olha só o que você fez! Agora vou ter trabalho de botar esse pirralho pra dormir de novo!

Hijikata ofereceu um frasco de maionese:

― Ele deve estar com fome.

― Fome, uma ova! Ele bebeu leite antes de vir pra cá! Ele se assustou com a sua cara feia e o seu berro mesmo!

― Yorozuya, eu estou perdendo a paciência com você! Antes de começar a investigar sobre esse fedelho, preciso ter um depoimento seu.

O Yorozuya cedeu:

― Ok, você venceu. Shinpachi, cuida do moleque.

* * *

Shinpachi ficou na sala de espera com o bebê por mais ou menos meia hora. A sua sorte é que o menininho estava dormindo desde que Gintoki o acalmara. Engraçado que a paciência não era uma das maiores virtudes do Yorozuya, mas ele era capaz de acalmar uma criança sem maiores problemas.

Será que esse bebê era realmente um mal-entendido? A princípio, sim. O albino não era do tipo que vivia fazendo filhos por aí. Uma vez ou outra dava uma escapada para divertimentos mais adultos, mas não acreditava que ele engravidaria alguma mulher em algo assim... A menos que enchesse muito a cara.

E esse bebê era parecido demais com Gin-san. Sem contar que a criança se afeiçoara muito rápido a ele.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um ex-samurai que andava feito um zumbi de tão esgotado.

― Ei, Shinpachi... – ele disse. – Vamos pra casa... Tô um caco...!

― O que houve, Gin-san...?

― Quem pegou meu depoimento foi o Okita-kun... Então pode ter certeza de que arrancaram de mim tudo o que queriam...!

Era de se esperar algo assim. Não era à toa que colocavam Okita Sougo para tomar os depoimentos para o Shinsengumi. Pelo menos para isso seu sadismo era bastante útil.

― E então, Gin-san... – Shinpachi perguntou, enquanto caminhavam pela rua. – O que eles te disseram?

― Vão investigar em duas linhas, pra isso pegaram uma amostra do meu cabelo.

― Mas você disse que era um mal-entendido.

― Talvez não seja, Shinpachi-kun...

― Por quê?

― Mesmo que eu diga que foi por engano, tem a possibilidade de eu ser o pai desse moleque aí.

― Será?

― Nove meses atrás eu estive com uma mulher.

― Namoradinha, é? – o garoto disse zombeteiro, mostrando o dedo mindinho.

― Não. – Gintoki respondeu andando com as mãos na nuca e com ar distraído. – Mas não acho que disso eu tenha ajudado a fazer esse pirralho aí. Ainda mais em se tratando de uma mulher de Yoshiwara.

― Você esteve em Yoshiwara naquele dia??

― Aham. Quando você estava no conserto, seu “acessório” apareceu lá logo após eu chegar.

― Eu não sou um “acessório”, Gin-san. – Shinpachi observou contrariado.

― Ah, tanto faz. De toda forma, a verdade é que eu estava mal e precisava fazer alguma coisa pra melhorar. E sem a Kagura pra azucrinar eu fiquei sem escolha.

― Em outras palavras, você tava deprimido porque a Kagura-chan tinha morrido e aí foi pra Yoshiwara tentar afogar as mágoas.

― Por aí. Coisas de adultos, Shinpachi-kun... Coisas de adultos...

Quando a dupla chegou à Yorozuya e entrou com a cesta com a criança dentro, Sadaharu já apareceu para cheirar o novo visitante. Gintoki logo ergueu a cesta com o bebê e empurrou o nariz do grande cão com o pé direito.

― Isto aqui não é carne, bola de pelos! Pode ficar longe!

Mas, nisso, Sadaharu não deixou barato e abocanhou logo a perna do Yorozuya, que largou a cesta na mão de Shinpachi. No entanto, o grande cão branco não conseguiu mastigar sua perna, pois seu faro apurado detectara um cheiro extremamente desagradável. O animal gigante deixou a perna do ex-samurai toda babada e foi se esconder. Em seguida, um choro de bebê ecoou no local enquanto Gintoki e Shinpachi se entreolharam com as piores caretas possíveis.

― De onde vem esse fedor todo, Shinpachi?

― Gin-san...! – o garoto tapou o nariz. – Vem do bebê...!

― O quê...? – o albino fez a mesma coisa. – ECA! Ele comeu urubu ou o quê?


	3. Papai Gintoki?

#  **Capítulo 3: Papai Gintoki?**

― Pode trocar as fraldas dele, Shinpachi-kun! – Gintoki já tentava tirar o corpo fora. – Eu vou pegar as fraldas!

― Mas nem pensar! – Shinpachi agarrou a gola da camisa do Yorozuya. – Você é que vai trocar ele!

― Mas é você quem tá segurando ele!

― Mas quem o trouxe pra cá fui eu!

― Eu te dou 300 ienes se você trocar as fraldas!

― Você não me engana com essa, Gin-san! Além do mais ele parece que se dá bem com você!

Nisso, o garoto passou o menino para Gintoki, que não aguentava mais o fedor proveniente das fraldas sujas da criança que, estranhamente, parou de chorar no mesmo instante.

― É estranho, mas você tem razão, Quatro-Olhos. Esse moleque parou de chorar.

Nisso, Gintoki procurou com os olhos pelo garoto, mas ele tinha simplesmente evaporado dali. Com uma veia saltando em seu rosto, berrou:

― VOLTA AQUI, SEU QUATRO-OLHOS TRAÍRA!!

* * *

― Fralda. – Gintoki disse com um lenço tapando o nariz e a boca.

― Fralda. – Shinpachi respondeu, entregando a fralda ao Yorozuya e também com o nariz e a boca cobertos por um lenço.

― Lenço umedecido.

― Lenço umedecido.

Gintoki passou a mão pela testa suada ante a tensão de uma operação tão delicada como aquela. Era algo realmente desafiador para um ex-samurai, ex-combatente e faz-tudo.

― Shinpachi, me passa o talco.

― Talco.

― Pomada antiassadura.

― Pomada antiassadura.

O Shimura pegou outro lenço e secou mais uma vez a testa do albino, que estava totalmente concentrado em sua tarefa.

― Fita crepe. – ele disse.

― Fita crepe.

― Pronto. – Gintoki retirou o lenço do rosto e o usou para enxugar mais um pouco de suor que brotava na testa. – A operação foi um sucesso.

― Gin-san – Shinpachi apagou a luminária que estava acesa e tirou o lenço que tinha no rosto. – Era só uma simples troca de fraldas.

― É – o Yorozuya cutucou o nariz com o dedo mindinho. – Mas nós sabemos que não somos tão bons na arte de trocar fralda.

― Queria saber quem é a mãe desse bebê. Será que ela não tá procurando desesperadamente por ele?

― Essa é uma boa pergunta. – Gintoki pegou a criança de forma meio desajeitada, com medo de machucá-la. – Não levo muito jeito pra isso.

― Espero que o pessoal do Shinsengumi descubra. E pra completar a gente nem sabe o nome desse menino.

― Isso é o de menos. O importante é entregar esse moleque aos pais dele e ponto final. Ele tá consumindo todo o leite que eu tenho na minha geladeira!

* * *

O amanhecer de mais um novo dia invadia as janelas da Yorozuya e Gintoki nem tirara seu pijama. Havia acordado antes do seu despertador. Muito, muito antes do despertador mesmo... Bocejou enquanto andava pela sala, tentando ninar o bebezinho que não parava de chorar. Já eram duas noites seguidas nessa situação e não era surpresa nenhuma estar com um par de olheiras imensas. Mais um pouco e ficaria com cara de panda.

― Anda logo, moleque... – disse com voz arrastada pela sonolência. – Dorme pelo menos um pouco, porque eu não durmo há duas noites...!

Ouviu a porta corrediça se abrir e Shinpachi anunciar sua chegada.

― Bom dia, Gin-san! – cumprimentou.

A resposta de Gintoki foi um novo bocejo, que aconteceu ao mesmo tempo em que o choro da criança cessava. Durante o dia até que não era tão difícil cuidar do pirralho, mas à noite a coisa mudava totalmente de figura. O bebê não dormia muito e chorava com muita frequência, o que arrasava com o sono do Yorozuya.

― Ainda bem que esse moleque dormiu... Tô um caco...!

Ele colocou o bebê dentro da mesma cesta com a qual foi encontrado e foi ao banheiro. Ao chegar lá, pegou a escova e a pasta de dentes. Ao enfiar a escova já com a pasta na boca o sono o atacou, fazendo-o bater com a testa no espelho e cochilar por alguns instantes lá. Percebeu o que estava fazendo e despertou, escovando os dentes e lavando o rosto. Ao se olhar realmente no espelho, assustou-se com sua cara de acabado.

Duas noites e já estava assim. Imagine uma semana!

Sim, estava realmente em vias de se tornar um panda.

Esfregou os olhos e foi ao quarto se trocar. Assim que terminava de vestir seu quimono, ele ouviu a campainha tocando.

― Já vou, já vou... – ele disse e bocejou.

A primeira coisa com que deu de cara foi com o cano de uma bazuca.

― Ué, Chefe Yorozuya... Que cara de acabado é essa? – o dono da bazuca perguntou.

― Abaixa essa bazuca, Okita-kun. – Gintoki disse. – A culpa de eu estar assim é daquele pirralho.

― Viemos para falar justamente desse moleque aí. – a voz de Hijikata se fez ouvir.

― Ah, é?

― Exatamente. – o Vice-Comandante disse enquanto mexia em um maço de papéis que trazia consigo.

O albino bocejou escancaradamente mais uma vez por conta do sono e sinalizou para que os dois oficiais do Shinsengumi entrassem. Sentou-se à sua escrivaninha ao mesmo tempo em que o Vice-Comandante colocava os tais papéis da investigação a respeito do bebê por cima da mesa.

― Esses papéis são o resultado das investigações que eu encarreguei o Yamazaki de fazer. Ao final, tem a conclusão de tudo isso e o resultado daquele exame de DNA que foi feito.

― Ah, sim. – Gintoki assentiu enquanto lia atentamente o que estava sobre sua mesa.

O silêncio tomava conta da sala enquanto o ex-samurai lia com rara curiosidade uma a uma as folhas com o resultado das investigações que o Shinsengumi fizera, através de Yamazaki. Atentamente, passava os olhos em cada ideograma escrito, bem como imagens e números. Quando chegou às últimas páginas que continham o resultado do teste de DNA e a conclusão de toda a investigação em torno do bebê que ele e Shinpachi encontraram, suas mãos tremiam e suavam enquanto seguravam fortemente o papel. O suor também percorria toda a sua face, na qual estava estampada uma cara de pura surpresa.

― O QUÊ?? EU SOU O PAI DESSE MOLEQUE?! – Gintoki levantou-se num salto de sua cadeira.

― COMO É? – Shinpachi estava igualmente incrédulo.

― Segundo o seu depoimento, Yorozuya – Hijikata disse. – você disse que há nove meses havia ido a Yoshiwara. A partir disso, Yamazaki procurou refazer seus possíveis passos ali e descobriu o local onde você esteve e perguntou quem foi a cortesã que te atendeu naquele dia. Você tinha fornecido apenas o primeiro nome, então não foi difícil descobrir que se tratava de Saiko Hikari.

Hikari... Claro, lembrava quem era ela. Mas realmente o sobrenome não tinha conseguido lembrar. Fazia tempo. Mas o que não esquecia é que ela havia dito que era viúva.

― Saiko Hikari – o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi prosseguiu. – era viúva de Saiko Hayato, um novato no Shinsengumi que, em seu dia de folga, foi assassinado durante um assalto. Como ele estava morto, a viúva conseguiu apenas trabalhar como cortesã em Yoshiwara. E quando ela te atendeu, fazia cerca de um mês que estava lá.

― Eu não lembrava o nome dela, mas sei que foi com ela que passei a noite.

― Exatamente. Nessa noite você manteve relações com ela, e a partir daí chegamos ao ponto-chave... O que aconteceu depois que vocês chegaram a isso. Ela havia se descuidado e acabou engravidando. Segundo relatos que Yamazaki ouviu de pessoas do convívio dela lá em Yoshiwara, ela sabia que isso seria um risco para sua vida, mas quis levar a gravidez adiante. Mas ela acabou morrendo logo após o parto. Dizem que ela pediu para que a criança fosse entregue ao pai, e isso acabou sendo feito.

Os olhos azuis de Hijikata pousaram sobre a cesta do bebê que ainda dormia. Em seguida, seguiram até onde estava Gintoki. Prosseguiu:

― Diante disso, solicitamos a um laboratório o teste de DNA, comparando o seu DNA com o da criança, pelas amostras de cabelo dos dois. E esse teste acabou confirmando que você realmente é o pai.

Seria verdade tudo isso? Não, não dava pra acreditar em algo tão surreal... Aquele bebê que encontrara era seu? Por mais que quisesse duvidar, aquele teste de DNA jogava na sua cara os 100% de certeza de que aquele moleque realmente era seu filho. Os cabelos prateados e os olhos vermelhos recém-abertos eram idênticos aos seus.

Desta vez não fora um mal-entendido. Um raio nem sempre caía duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

Não tinha como contestar mais nada, pois aquele bebê era realmente seu. E sua vida terminava de virar de pernas pro ar.


	4. Seu nome é Sakata Ginmaru

#  **Capítulo 4: Seu nome é Sakata Ginmaru (坂田 銀丸)**

Definitivamente, a sua vida não era tão clichê quanto os clichês que costumava fazer, pensar e falar. Nem pra ser pai era aquele clichê de namorar, dar uns “pegas” e fazer um filho, depois a namorada lhe dizer que estava grávida, e nove meses depois ver o bebê nascer.

Não fora assim com Gintoki. Absolutamente nada em torno dele era normal.

Ok, ele ajudara a fazer e tudo mais, mas nem fazia ideia de que uma noite de sexo lhe renderia um bebê dessa maneira. E que explodiria essa bomba na sua cara! Tudo bem, não tinha como culpar a mulher que botara aquela criança no mundo, mas... Por que também havia se descuidado? Não que não quisesse aquele bebê, mas...

Não estava pronto.

Não se sentia pronto, mesmo sendo um marmanjo cada vez mais perto dos trinta anos de idade, ainda tido como imaturo pelas pessoas que o conheciam. Ele nunca se importara muito com isso, não estava nem aí para as críticas que recebia, principalmente por conta de sua “infantilidade”.

Mas agora as coisas mudavam de figura. Não queria deixar o moleque largado por aí, como ele mesmo ficara. Porém, não estava com muita vontade de largar o _pachinko_ , as bebedeiras, as farras.

Teria que abrir mão de alguma coisa, querendo ou não.

Olhou para o bebê que era quase uma cópia sua. O ex-samurai ainda estava tentando se acostumar aos poucos à nova realidade. Passou a mão nos poucos cabelos prateados do garoto que ainda dormia profundamente. Sorriu. Apesar de ainda não se considerar preparado para uma responsabilidade como aquela, Gintoki refletiu e chegou à conclusão de que não queria que ele tivesse uma infância como a sua. Não queria que o garoto saísse matando para sobreviver. Não queria que fosse um “demônio devorador de corpos”, como ele fora.

― Gin-san – Shinpachi interrompia seus pensamentos. – Tá tudo bem com você?

― Ah, sim. – Gintoki respondeu. – Acho que sim. Por quê?

― Eu estava pensando aqui que o garoto não tem um nome ainda. Tem algum em mente?

― Ainda não.

― Por que você não coloca o seu?

― Não acho graça em ter um “Gintoki Junior”.

― Tem razão, ninguém merece dois “Gintokis”.

Gintoki encarou o garoto de óculos com olhar cético:

― Não precisa ter exatamente o mesmo nome que o meu pra saber que sou eu, cuspido e escarrado.

― Tem razão. Mas ele não pode ficar sem um nome.

O Yorozuya olhou pensativo para o teto por alguns instantes. Não era muito bom com nomes. Mas... Logo lhe veio um nome à mente.

― Ginmaru. – disse ainda olhando para o teto.

― Como? – o Shimura perguntou.

― Vai ser esse o nome do moleque.

― Nome de algum parente seu?

― Não. Eu não conheço nenhum parente meu... Se é que eu tenho algum e não sei.

― Então de onde tirou esse nome?

― Foi o primeiro que me ocorreu.

― Significado interessante... – Shinpachi observou. – “Círculo de Prata”.

― Eu ouvi esse nome em algum lugar, não sei onde. Acho que não esqueci porque se parece com o meu.

― Vai dar o seu nome de família pra ele?

― Não vejo mal algum. Até que “Sakata Ginmaru” soa bem. – o Yorozuya respondeu com um leve sorriso.

Instantes depois, o telefone tocou e Gintoki atendeu logo, antes que o barulho acordasse o filho e jogasse fora todo um trabalho para fazê-lo dormir.

― Alô? Sim, sim, o Yorozuya sou eu... Hã? Um serviço? Depois de amanhã? Sim, sim, posso ir aí. Pagamento adiantado? Melhor ainda! Certo, amanhã às dez!

O albino finalizou a conversa e colocou o fone de volta ao gancho, mas não entendeu a expressão descrente de Shinpachi.

― Ei! Que cara é essa, Shinpachi-kun?

― Você não tá esquecendo nada não, Gin-san...?

― Ah, sim, um ponto de referência do local do nosso trabalho? – o mais velho respondeu enquanto tirava cera do ouvido com o dedo mindinho.

O Shimura não disse nada, mas fez um facepalm. Tinha hora que seu chefe dava cada bola fora...! Nisso, os dois ouviram uns gemidos vindos da cestinha onde estava o bebê. E, assim, caiu a ficha de Gintoki:

― ESSA NÃO!! – fez a cara mais apavorada que tinha em seu repertório. – EU ME ESQUECI COMPLETAMENTE DO PIRRALHO...!!

― Era isso que eu tava tentando te avisar...

* * *

Dia seguinte. Mais uma vez, Gintoki passara uma noite toda em claro. Por que esse bebê ainda trocava o dia pela noite pra ficar acordado e chorar toda hora? Ouviu dizer que era assim mesmo que agiam os recém-nascidos. O jeito era tentar ter paciência diante disso.

O telefone tocou e ele atendeu ainda com Ginmaru finalmente adormecido em seus braços. Segurou o bebê com o braço esquerdo enquanto com a mão direita segurava o fone.

― Yorozuya do Gin-chan... – disse e deu um bocejo. – Aqui é o Yorozuya falando...!

 _―_ _Gin-san... ATCHIM!! Aqui é o Shinpachi… Eu peguei uma gripe forte e tô... E tô... ATCHIM!! ­_ – Gintoki o ouviu assuando o nariz do outro lado da linha. – _Tô mal pra caramba, não vai dar pra te ajudar amanhã...! Des... Des... ATCHIM...!! Desculpa...!_

O Yorozuya fez várias caretas enquanto ouvia o pobre Shimura justificar, entre fungadas e espirros, que não compareceria ao trabalho pela forte gripe que contraíra.

― Tudo bem. Eu me viro aqui, Shinpachi-kun.

Após se despedir de Shinpachi, Gintoki se sentou em sua cadeira pensativo. Como iria trabalhar e cuidar de Ginmaru?

Claro! Uma babá!! Mulheres entendiam de cuidar de bebês... Ou pensava que entenderiam.

Não tinha tempo a perder. Precisava arranjar candidatas ao cargo depressa!


	5. Seleção para babá: Será que vai dar certo?

#  **Capítulo 5: Seleção para babá: Será que vai dar certo?**

“Péssima ideia a minha...”, Gintoki pensou ao ver os “candidatos” diante de sua escrivaninha. Não tinha ninguém “normal” concorrendo ao cargo de babá na sua sala.

― Muito bem – ele disse enquanto segurava o bebê. – Eu tenho um trabalho pra fazer amanhã e não posso faltar. E preciso de alguém pra cuidar desta criança, porque o Shinpachi está doente. Por isso estou fazendo uma seleção para babá.

Pegou uma folha de papel e examinou. Qual seria a primeira prova? Não foi difícil escolher, porque Ginmaru começou a chorar.

― Ok – ele falou enquanto limpava o salão com o dedo mindinho. – Passa pra próxima fase quem souber como resolver sobre o choro do bebê. O primeiro candidato!

― Chefe Yorozuya – o primeiro candidato era Okita Sougo. – Já sei como fazer isso.

O rapaz empunhou a bazuca e apontou para Hijikata, que logo berrou:

― APONTA ISSO AÍ PRA OUTRO LADO, SOUGO!

Gintoki logo disse:

― Próximo!

Nisso, Sacchan apareceu e colocou um chicote na mão do bebê que ainda chorava. E pra completar a cena bizarra, ainda ficou de quatro e disse:

― Alegre-se me torturando com essa energia juvenil, Ginmaru! E peça pro seu pai fazer a mesma coisa!

Como Ginmaru ainda era um recém-nascido de poucos dias, sua minúscula mãozinha deixou o chicote cair por sobre a mesa. O bebê até parou de chorar, mas pelo susto que acabara de tomar. Quem berrou foi o pai da criança:

― NÃO VOU DEIXAR MEU FILHO SER UM SADOMASOQUISTA COMO VOCÊ! CAI FORA DAQUI!

E assim ele literalmente chutou Sacchan pra fora. E ela queria que ele repetisse a dose.

― Próximo! – chamou.

Nisso, apareceu um ser fantasmagórico diante da escrivaninha do Yorozuya, que, claro, deu um pulo, pegou o garoto e se refugiou atrás da sua cadeira. Tremendo de medo, mais do que uma vara verde, olhou por cima da cadeira e reconheceu o fantasma.

― K-K-K-Kagura...?!

O bebê nos braços de Gintoki ficou mais calmo e até arriscou um sorriso ao ver a garota Yato fantasmagórica. Ela sorriu de volta, como o fazia em vida. Ainda meio trêmulo, o albino percebeu que Ginmaru não tinha herdado o mesmo medo do pai.

― Ele é tão fofinho, Gin-chan...!

Mas Kagura não pôde continuar, pois uma bruxa bem velhinha sentada numa bola de cristal puxava a garota pela gola da sua blusa vermelha e a arrastava embora de volta ao Outro Mundo, sem se importar com o choro e os esperneios dela.

― Seu tempo acabou, pirralha! – a velhinha disse.

― Não...! Não quero ir embora... Quero ver o bebê do Gin-chan...!

― Próximo...! – o albino disse ao se recuperar do susto.

Tae se aproximou do bebê com seu melhor sorriso, que Gintoki não sabia se era por simpatia mesmo ou pra tentar matar alguém.

― Oi, Ginmaru-chan! – ela falou. – Por que um menino tão bonito assim tá chorando? Tá com fome?

O pequeno Ginmaru olhou para Tae e sorriu. Foi o suficiente para Gintoki dar seu veredicto:

― Passa pra próxima fase. Próximo!

Hasegawa estava ali pra tentar mais uma oportunidade de deixar de ser um Madao. No entanto, foi só se aproximar de Ginmaru que o bebê abriu o maior berreiro. O bebê parecia não ir com a cara do parceiro de farras e jogatinas de Gintoki. O Yorozuya fez um teste simples: tapou os olhos do bebê, que parou de chorar. Quando destapou, ele disparou a chorar. Fez mais duas vezes o “tapa e destapa” e deu o veredicto:

― Próximo!

E mais uma vez Hasegawa saía desolado de mais uma tentativa malsucedida de conseguir um emprego. Como sempre.

― Ei, nem pense em pegar a guia da coleira do Sadaharu pra tentar se enforcar! Próximo! – Gintoki chamou novamente.

Assim que Hasegawa saiu e o candidato seguinte apareceu, Ginmaru se acalmou. Era uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, seguros por um lenço. Vestia roupas simples, como uma perfeita secretária do lar... Não, pera...!

― Mas que diabos você tá fazendo aqui, Zura? – Gintoki perguntou assim que descobriu quem era o “candidato”.

― Não é Zura, é Ezurako. Eu estou me escondendo do Shinsengumi.

― O que você aprontou desta vez?

― Substituí papel higiênico por lixa nos banheiros do QG.

Gintoki não respondeu nada ao amigo, apenas conseguiu se limitar a fazer um facepalm. Era cada uma que ele aprontava para tentar derrubar o shogunato...! Zura, definitivamente, não batia bem das ideias.

Nessa conversa, o bebê começou a sorrir, parecendo achar engraçado o que via. Diante disso, Gintoki apenas disse:

― Ok, passa pra próxima fase.

* * *

― Atenção, competidores! – Gintoki anunciou em pé, de braços cruzados e aparentando imponência. – Como eu não tenho muito tempo pra fazer um monte de provas pra escolher o melhor para ser babá do Ginmaru, a prova a seguir é decisiva!

Na sala, o Yorozuya improvisou duas bancadas, cada uma com uma mamadeira, leite e frutas, além de um liquidificador. Atrás de uma das bancadas, estava Tae e, atrás da outra, Zur... Ezurako.

― Quem fizer a melhor mamadeira vai ficar com a vaga de babá! Que vença o melhor!

A um sinal, Gintoki deu início à competição, na qual os dois candidatos misturaram leite, frutas e capricharam na produção de uma deliciosa vitamina para o bebê. Assim que terminaram, o ex-samurai passou pelas duas bancadas.

Inspecionou primeiro a mamadeira feita por Ezurako, sentindo o cheiro, pingando na mão e provando o gosto, que estava bem agradável. Depois, foi à bancada de Tae, mas nem chegou a pegar a mamadeira, que tinha uma espécie de gosma preta, parecendo leite encarvoado, além de estar envolta por uma maligna e medonha aura roxa, como normalmente eram os tamagoyaki feitos pela Shimura, e que prejudicaram a visão do irmão caçula.

Gintoki não pensou duas vezes e enfiou na boca do bebê a mamadeira feita por Ezurako, para ira de Tae, que, com cara de psicopata, partiu pra cima do Yorozuya:

― POR QUE NÃO INSPECIONOU A MAMADEIRA QUE EU FIZ, IDIOTA?

Gintoki, por puro instinto de defesa, acabou botando o próprio filho como “escudo”.

― Eu não quero que o meu filho vire um par de óculos ambulante como seu irmão! Por isso eu declaro que Zura irá cuidar do Ginmaru!

― Não é Zura, é Ezurako. – Katsura disse, procurando manter seu disfarce.

Impossibilitada de atacar o pai daquele bebê justamente pela criança estar “protegendo” o pai, Tae simplesmente saiu pisando duro. Permaneceram Gintoki, Ginmaru e Ezurako.

O Yorozuya respirou aliviado e disse:

― É, Zura... Você conseguiu.

― Não é Zura, é Katsura.

Nisso, Gintoki ouviu o barulho de uma espada sendo desembainhada. Sacou quem poderia ser.

― Zura, fica quieto! – cochichou. – Senão vão te ouvir!

― Não é Zura, é Katsura!

― Fecha a matraca, Zura! Não quero que esse bando de doidos entre na minha casa e faça o moleque chorar!

― NÃO É ZURA, É KATSURA!!

Nisso, a porta corrediça foi derrubada com um chute e a Yorozuya foi invadida por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o Shinsengumi.

― KATSURA, APAREÇA! – ecoou a agressiva voz de Hijikata. – EU DEVIA SABER QUE VOCÊ TAVA O TEMPO TODO AQUI!

Ginmaru, completamente assustado, abriu o maior berreiro diante do caos da invasão, com direito a bazuca de Okita e tudo. Gintoki, completamente desorientado, procurou por Katsura, mas foi inútil.

Katsura, mesmo disfarçado, simplesmente evaporara...

... E, no fim das contas, Ginmaru ficou sem nenhuma babá.


	6. Cadê a licença-paternidade nessas horas?

#  **Capítulo 6: Cadê a licença-paternidade nessas horas?**

Após a invasão e a retirada do Shinsengumi após procurarem Katsura em todo canto da Yorozuya, tudo ficou em paz no local. Sozinho e em meio à bagunça que ficou, Gintoki segurava Ginmaru no colo e ainda permanecia no dilema de como faria no dia seguinte pra poder ir fazer o serviço que havia combinado.

Depois de tanta babaquice, não tinha mais ninguém a recorrer para cuidar do menino.

Sentou-se mais uma vez à sua escrivaninha, reconhecendo que era realmente um tremendo estúpido. Teria que se virar com aquela criança se quisesse garantir uma grana pra sustentar a ele e ao moleque.

Dava graças aos céus que era homem e não precisara parir Ginmaru. Senão a situação seria pior. Aliás, como as mulheres aguentavam cólicas e TPM todos os meses, e ainda por cima, parir?

Ainda não conseguia se acostumar à ideia de paternidade e tudo o que a envolvia. Não era a mesma coisa que lidar com o Shinpachi, que era bem mais jovem, ou com Kagura, quando ela ainda vivia ali. A relação que tinha com os dois pirralhos ficava num meio-termo entre ser o irmão mais velho e ser um pai de adolescente. Diferente da que encarava agora, com Ginmaru.

Na verdade, Gintoki ainda continuava completamente perdido na sua nova realidade, agora como um “pai solteiro”. Não sabia o que fazer diante disso, parecia um garoto indeciso quanto ao que queria ser quando crescesse. No entanto, ele já crescera fazia tempo. Se seus cabelos já não fossem prateados, a esta hora grande parte deles estaria branca de tanta preocupação.

O “Mini-Gintoki” em seus braços o preocupava muito. Muito mesmo. Não pelas noites maldormidas por causa do choro do bebê, ou pelas fraldas a serem trocadas, ou até mesmo pelo leite que tinha que tirar da geladeira para dar a ele. O maior problema é que o Yorozuya ainda era completamente desajeitado e no fundo morria de medo de, num vacilo, ferir a criança com a sua falta de jeito e devido à aparência muito frágil do recém-nascido.

Argh! Quanta neura agora! Por que um de seus espermatozoides tinha que cumprir o destino de encontrar um óvulo? Por que tinha que cuidar do resultado dessa soma? E por que se esquecera da camisinha?!

A partir de agora, suas contas iriam subir, seu estoque de alimentos acabaria mais rápido... Era coisa demais para sua cabeça! Era responsabilidade demais para um cara que era irresponsável até para consigo mesmo.

Não seria melhor amadurecer a ideia de entregar a criança para adoção?

* * *

Chegou ao endereço anotado, no qual faria o serviço combinado por telefone. O local mais parecia uma casa mal-assombrada, mas era um orfanato.

Ok, isso soou irônico demais para seus pensamentos, pois pensava que o ambiente era cheio de frufrus infantis e coloridos e pensava em deixar Ginmaru lá. Mas, com um lugar como aquele... Melhor se virar pra criar o moleque mesmo, porque nem ele estava muito afim de botar os pés lá.

Porém, combinado era combinado. E receberia um bom pagamento no final, mesmo sendo por um simples trabalho de... De que mesmo? Ah, sim, limpeza e capina do jardim do local. Se bem que o “jardim” estava mais para um matagal que há tempos que não era cortado.

Gintoki sentiu que aquele lugar não era mesmo muito agradável. Ginmaru se mexia às suas costas. Por falta de alternativa, havia decidido carregar o bebê preso às costas com uma espécie de lenço grande.

Por falta de opção, era obrigado a fazer isso.

A construção parecia mesmo uma casa mal-assombrada. Em estilo tradicional nipônico, era um casarão cuja fachada era muito malcuidada e bastante assustadora. Um vento gelado soprou, agitando o matagal que ficava de ambos os lados da calçada de pedras que o Yorozuya percorria, pé ante pé, bastante inseguro.

Fantasmas lhe davam arrepios só de imaginar.

Engoliu seco e tocou a campainha. Por que tinha a sensação de que não iria gostar mesmo de entrar naquele lugar?

Nisso, a porta corrediça tradicional e bastante barulhenta se abriu e uma velhinha de cabelos brancos e desgrenhados atendeu. A velha era tão decrépita, mas tão decrépita, que perto dela Otose era apenas uma múmia, não um fóssil.

Claro que Gintoki ficou assustado com aquela decrepitude toda à sua frente.

“Nunca vi um fóssil tão fossilizado assim em toda a minha vida...!”, pensou ao mesmo tempo em que se segurava para não borrar as calças de tanto medo.

― Hm... Quem é você? – ela perguntou, olhando para cima e encarando o homem com o dobro de sua altura à sua frente.

― Sou Sakata Gintoki, o Yorozuya. – o albino disse, enquanto fazia uma mesura e sua coluna rangia, de tão endurecido de medo que ele estava. – Foi comigo que a senhora combinou o serviço por telefone.

Gintoki sorria de modo “afável” por fora, mas por dentro estava mais do que apavorado. Precisava de muito autocontrole pra não sair correndo como um apavorado. A única coisa que o segurava para não fugir era a necessidade de grana mesmo.

― Ah, sim... – a velhinha lembrou. – Eu sou Fukuda Akemi. Não imaginava que você fosse um rapaz tão charmoso... Se eu fosse um pouquinho mais jovem, te pegaria!

“O QUÊ?”, Gintoki berrou em pensamento. “MAS NEM SE VOCÊ NASCESSE DE NOVO, VELHOTA!”

― Desculpa, mas... – ele argumentou para se safar da piscadinha marota da velha Fukuda. – É que eu tenho um filho pra sustentar, sabe...? – apontou para Ginmaru em suas costas enquanto seu rosto estava congelado com um sorriso amarelo.

― Ora, ora... O que me encantam são as crianças. E esse menininho seu é muito exótico.

O Yorozuya percebeu que a velhinha olhava para Ginmaru de uma forma bastante estranha, o que o deixou em estado de alerta. Se ainda não tinha decidido de vez se iria ficar com o moleque ou deixá-lo ali para adoção, agora decidira: melhor apertar os cintos e encarar o papel que teria que desempenhar de “pai solteiro” mesmo.

Seguindo a estranha velhinha, entrou no casarão para pegar as ferramentas de jardinagem. Não pôde evitar olhar para o ambiente mal iluminado e para as crianças residentes, abatidas e com rostos expressando medo. Nenhum brinquedo espalhado, nenhum som de algazarra infantil, nem nada.

Não era essa a ideia que tinha de um orfanato. E, para arrematar, o local tinha uma atmosfera bastante carregada, tensa, sufocante. Desde que chegara sua espinha gelava... Como se algum “sentido-fantasma” dentro de si o alertasse de algo.

Nisso, viu uma menina bastante pálida a alguns passos de distância de onde estava. Ela o encarou com um olhar bastante curioso, no entanto bastante assustador. Sua aparência era bem fantasmagórica, o que fez com que Gintoki começasse a tremer as pernas de tanto pavor. Em seguida, a garotinha pegou uma faca e a empunhou de forma ameaçadora, sem deixar de encarar o ex-samurai. Este, por seu turno, não conseguiu conter um grito agudo de pânico.

― O que houve, meu jovem? – a velhinha perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

― É que... É que... – ele tentava apontar para onde estava a suposta menininha, que já não estava lá. – Ué? Sumiu?

― O que sumiu?

― N-Nada... Nada, não...!

― Este lugar está repleto de assombrações, Yorozuya-san. – o rosto da velha se tornou dramaticamente sombrio.

― Ah, não diga...! – Gintoki tentava disfarçar o pânico que começava a sentir de forma cada vez mais intensa.

― Sim... E essas assombrações matam as crianças daqui. Por isso que elas vivem com medo... Pois qualquer pessoa que se encontra aqui neste orfanato pode ser a próxima vítima.

Após uma pausa tensa e dramática, como em filmes, a velha Fukuda acrescentou:

― Quem pisa neste orfanato amaldiçoado pode encontrar a morte aqui mesmo.


	7. Crianças não deveriam participar de rituais assustadores

#  **Capítulo 7: Crianças não deveriam participar de rituais assustadores**

Ao ouvir a sentença da velhinha, Gintoki ficou ainda mais apavorado. Queria realmente sair correndo, que se danasse o pagamento! Arranjaria outra forma de ganhar dinheiro, caçaria outro serviço, afinal... Sempre existiria um serviço que poderia ser feito por um Yorozuya.

Pra piorar ainda mais a situação, Ginmaru disparou a chorar de fome. O que deveria fazer agora? Saiu correndo com a ideia de realmente fugir dali e vazar pra longe, o mais longe que poderia ir. De preferência, pra casa. E logo.

Sua _scooter_ estava logo após a cerca, mas não conseguiu chegar até ela, pois algo o repelira e o jogara para trás, fazendo-o cair sentado.

― O-O que é isso...? – olhou para trás apavorado. – Seja lá o que for, estamos encrencados, Ginmaru...!

Nisso, a velha Fukuda e as crianças do orfanato começaram a se aproximar de pai e filho. Mesmo sentado, Gintoki recuou suando frio. Ajeitou Ginmaru, mudando-o das costas para o peito, procurando protegê-lo com a mão esquerda enquanto empunhava a bokutou e a apontava para o grupo que andava como um exército de zumbis de The Walking Dead.

Pensou em distribuir pancadas com a espada, mas hesitou. Seria uma tremenda covardia fazer isso com crianças. Pareciam zumbis, mas estavam vivas, assim como a velhota. Como poderia se defender do que poderia acontecer? Aliás, não fazia a mínima ideia do que poderia ocorrer.

Engoliu seco, à medida que aquele monte de crianças se aproximava, com as mãos querendo agarrá-lo de qualquer maneira, até que conseguiram e ele deu um grito de puro pavor. Em seguida, sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Acordou após alguns momentos dentro de uma sala escura. Mal dava para se ver um palmo adiante do nariz em meio ao breu total. Sua cabeça ainda latejava enquanto seus olhos procuravam se adaptar à escuridão e seu instinto de samurai começava a reaparecer. Respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar, mas já percebeu que Ginmaru não estava com ele. Algo lhe dizia que isso não era nada bom. Assim como não era nada bom estar desarmado. Quem pegou o bebê, com certeza havia levado embora sua espada de madeira também.

Levantou, tateando as paredes até encontrar um interruptor, com o qual acendeu a luz do recinto. A sala na qual estava revelou-se vazia, sem ter nem mesmo um móvel, apenas um cheiro insuportável de mofo devido à umidade.

Enquanto seus olhos procuravam se readaptar à claridade, perguntava-se a razão de estar ali. Pareciam ter algum estranho interesse em Ginmaru, a julgar pela forma com a qual a velha olhou para ele.

Segundo a velha, Ginmaru era um bebê “exótico”. Geralmente as velhas sempre dizem que bebês são fofos, não exóticos. O que aquele moleque tinha de tão exótico nele? E que mulher em sua sã consciência lhe diria que era um “rapaz charmoso”? No máximo, no máximo, diriam que era “diferente”, pela permanente natural prateada e pelo olhar de peixe morto... Isso se não dissessem que ele era um completo esquisitão.

“Espera um pouco...”, o Sakata pensou. “A velha olhou para o meu cabelo e para o do Ginmaru! Por que ela estava tão interessada em nós? Claro, aí tem coisa, e eu vou descobrir!”

Avistou uma porta toda cheia de fechaduras, trancas, travas e até selos com inscrições de invocações de magia escritas a nanquim. Estranho selarem a porta por dentro, ela se abrir para fora. Vai entender a atual arquitetura...

O Yorozuya queria entender o que estava acontecendo, custasse o que custasse. Começou a ouvir o choro de Ginmaru, e era um choro fora do comum. Não era de fome, nem de fraldas sujas e muito menos de cólicas, os quais aprendeu a decifrar na marra. Esse choro era de desespero mesmo, de tão estridente.

Será que estavam fazendo covardia com o menino? Não poderia deixar isso acontecer! Ainda mais que ele tinha apenas poucos dias de idade!

Tomou distância da porta, recuando até a parede oposta e depois se impulsionou, correndo para colidir com ela, que não cedeu. Tentou de novo, e de novo, até que arrebentou a fechadura. Para arrematar, deu um potente chute na porta, que se abriu por completo, arrebentando qualquer coisa que a mantivesse fechada.

A alguns metros de distância, viu a velha e as crianças assustadoras do orfanato fazendo um círculo em volta de uma almofada rodeada de velas, na qual estava o bebê albino, que chorava completamente apavorado. À frente da criança, aquela mesma menina assustadora com uma faca na mão, prestes a desferir um golpe no inocente bebê Sakata.

Não pensou duas vezes e correu disparado até alcançar Ginmaru e entrou na frente da menina com a faca, disposto a tomar uma facada nas costas. O importante era o filho não sofrer nenhum dano. Abraçou-o de forma protetora e fechou os olhos, esperando sentir a lâmina ser cravada em seu corpo...

― Ginmaru... – disse. – Seu pai não vai deixar ninguém te fazer mal... Eu vou te proteger!

... Mas isso não ocorreu. Tudo ficou em silêncio, o que fez com que Gintoki estranhasse a súbita quietude ao seu redor e abrisse os olhos, meio desconfiado.

― E então, crianças – a velhinha falou de forma afável. – É assim que um pai reage quando o filho está em perigo. Não importa se ele é biológico ou adotivo, ele vai sempre protegê-lo de qualquer perigo e nunca abandoná-lo. É um instinto criado pelo laço afetivo que existe entre os dois.

O albino olhou completamente desnorteado para todos os rostos ao seu redor. Não havia ninguém com cara de zumbi como antes e a velhota arrumava seu cabelo e o prendia num tradicional penteado japonês. Claro que ela ainda era bem decrépita, mas não era mais assustadora como antes, antes parecia uma simpática vovozinha.

Mas que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Por que tudo mudara de repente de um lugar digno de filme de terror para um ambiente agora acolhedor? O que foi que aconteceu com ele e Ginmaru?

Mesmo completamente confuso, tentava se acalmar e também ao bebê. Esperava por uma explicação, mas não conseguia berrar e reclamar como sempre. Estava mais preocupado com o menino, que aos poucos parava de chorar.

― Yorozuya-san – a senhora Fukuda disse enquanto fazia uma humilde mesura. – Por favor, peço para que me perdoe por isso. Não queríamos que você ou o seu filho saíssem feridos ou com qualquer tipo de dano. A minha intenção era ensinar a estas crianças que os verdadeiros pais são aqueles que os protegem e os amam, e apenas palavras não os convenceriam. A grande maioria destes pequenos foi abandonada por aqueles que deveriam protegê-los. Com isso, acreditam que qualquer adulto fará a mesma coisa após adotá-los.

― E foi pra isso que fui chamado na verdade?

― Eu o estive observando por alguns dias. Mesmo não levando muito jeito para ser pai, você parecia se esforçar bastante para cuidar do bebê. Sabe, eu aproveitei para chamá-lo para realmente fazer o serviço de jardinagem, mas percebi uma oportunidade de mostrar às crianças que nem todo adulto é como elas pensam. Para isso eu me utilizei de vários artifícios.

― Poderia ter me avisado disso, assim nem eu e nem o Ginmaru estaríamos tão assustados como ainda estamos!

― Não seria bom. Porque os meninos logo perceberiam que era encenação. Mas do jeito que foi, apesar de assustar a você e ao seu filho, acabou os convencendo. Pode ver isso no rosto de cada um. Eles ficaram impressionados.

A idosa tinha razão. As crianças demonstravam mesmo admiração. O monte de impropérios que pensava em dizer a ela acabou sumindo, assim como o choro do pequeno Ginmaru, que adormeceu.

― Sakata-san – Fukuda Akemi prosseguiu. – Eu acredito que você é um homem esforçado e que vai ser um bom pai. – sorriu ao ver Ginmaru dormindo placidamente. – Ele vai crescer forte e será feliz... Assim como eu quero que estas crianças, que estão sob minha responsabilidade, sejam quando tiverem uma nova família.

― Não sou tão grande coisa assim, vovó. – Gintoki contestou. – Eu sou apenas um homem que fez um filho por acidente e que descobre que a mãe dele morreu no parto. Não sei se vou ser capaz de cuidar dele tão bem como diz.

― Você está aprendendo rápido. A vida em família é um aprendizado, meu jovem. Ainda há muitas lições a serem aprendidas com o tempo. Você só está começando.

* * *

O sol começava a se pôr quando Gintoki, em sua _scooter_ , percorria devagar o caminho daquele orfanato para sua casa. Não acelerava como normalmente fazia, pois queria evitar que os solavancos assustassem Ginmaru. Apesar do pavor que passou naquele lugar e a posterior raiva que foi engolida ao perceber que aquilo fora por uma boa causa, aquilo o fizera mudar definitivamente de ideia quanto a entregar o menino à adoção. Ele não queria mais fazê-lo. Preferia ficar mesmo com o filho e dar a ele o que não teve: uma infância sem ter que precisar lutar tanto pela sobrevivência.

Apesar de tudo, havia recebido uma boa grana, não só pelo serviço, como pela generosidade da velha Fukuda, além de uma lição em sua memória: continuar sendo o pai esforçado que tentava ser, mesmo com suas trapalhadas.

Com tão poucos dias que eles se conheceram, começava a existir uma forte ligação entre os dois. Tudo indicava que eles poderiam se dar muito bem como pai e filho.


	8. Dilema

#  **Capítulo 8: Dilema**

― SAKATA GINMARU! VOLTA JÁ AQUI PRA TOMAR BANHO, SEU ENCARDIDO!

Era a voz de Gintoki, que corria atrás de um menino que driblava qualquer obstáculo só para fugir de um banho para retirar toda a lama do corpo, após cair em uma poça de água gerada pela chuva. O garoto, agora com oito anos de idade, se parecia cada vez mais com o pai. Por fim, Gintoki conseguiu agarrar o garoto pela gola do yukata azul, conseguindo pará-lo. Ginmaru não conseguia parar de rir mesmo sendo pego pelo pai. Apesar da bronca que viria em seguida, fora divertido correr daquela maneira.

Porém, desta vez não houve bronca. Seu pai o fitava por alguns momentos, parecendo perceber algo diferente.

― O que houve, pai? – perguntou.

― Não é nada, Ginmaru. Pega a toalha e vai tomar banho, a hora da diversão já acabou.

Assim que o garoto se dirigiu ao banheiro, Gintoki sentou-se à escrivaninha com uma caixinha de leite de morango e um copo. Ao olhar mais atentamente para Ginmaru, conseguira se dar conta do quão rápido o tempo passara.

Oito anos! Realmente passaram muito depressa! Nem parecia que fazia tanto tempo assim que a primeira frase de Ginmaru quase havia causado seu despejo. A frase? Ginmaru havia dito “Sua bruxa velha” em alto e bom som e bem na frente de Otose. Não fosse por ele ter alegado que era tudo um mal-entendido, estaria literalmente no olho da rua.

O tempo não parava.

Dias atrás, Ginmaru começara a querer saber sobre a mãe. Como saber de alguém que nem ele mesmo conhecera direito? Ele mal conhecera Saiko Hikari! Tudo fora apenas em uma única noite, algo totalmente casual. Nenhum dos dois previa que o que fizeram daria origem a uma criança resultante de um descuido da parte de ambos que, nove meses depois de sua concepção, nasceria e, instantes depois, sua mãe faleceria.

Já tentara dar respostas evasivas, mas Ginmaru não era fácil de ser enganado. Ele não era burro. Sabia que o garoto estava muito incomodado com suas evasivas, mas a verdade era que não sabia o que realmente responder. A verdade mesmo era que Gintoki sabia muitíssimo pouco a respeito da mulher na qual deixara uma parte de sua carga genética. E, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que contar ao filho de onde viera.

Se Ginmaru fosse adulto, tudo bem, era falar na lata. Mas ele era apenas um garoto de oito anos. Claro que não inventaria histórias de cegonhas e repolhos, mas não poderia contar pra ele coisas para maiores de idade.

Cara... Que dilema...!

* * *

― Ei, velha! Preciso da sua ajuda!! Por favor, por favor, por favor...!

Gintoki aparecia no bar com cara de pai-desesperado-que-não-sabia-o-que-fazer-com-o-filho, querendo urgentemente um conselho de quem tinha muito mais experiência de vida do que ele... Mesmo que xingasse quase todo santo dia a referida pessoa. E mesmo que essa referida pessoa nunca tivesse tido um filho.

― O que quer, Gintoki? – Otose já perguntou de forma direta.

― O que... O que você faria se tivesse que contar ao seu filho de oito anos sobre a mãe dele, que morreu quando ele nasceu?

― Diria a verdade.

― Mas ele tem apenas oito anos, não dá pra se falar muito!

― Apenas diga a verdade e omita os detalhes desnecessários. E procure saber sobre a mãe do seu filho. Com certeza ela era uma boa mulher, porque mesmo tendo uma gravidez indesejada ela a levou adiante.

― Isso, se não queria dar o golpe da barriga em mim.

― E quem em sã consciência te aplicaria um golpe desses, seu destrambelhado?

A velha tinha razão. Quem faria isso com ele? O Yorozuya pensou mais um pouco e realmente aquela mulher não tinha cara de golpista. E ele precisava realmente contar a verdade ao garoto. E saber o porquê de ele querer saber, pois o menino não perguntaria do nada.

Levantou-se do banco defronte ao balcão do bar e decidiu: levaria Ginmaru a Yoshiwara.

* * *

Chegou ao dojo dos Shimura, onde viu que Ginmaru lutava com todo o empenho contra Shinpachi. O dojo reabrira e tinha alguns alunos, e o jovem de óculos era o sensei em meio expediente, procurando conciliar com o trabalho na Yorozuya.

O garoto albino se destacava dentre os demais. Não só pela aparência, como também pela habilidade que mostrava com a espada de bambu nas aulas de kendo. Pelo jeito, herdara não só a permanente natural prateada do pai. O sangue do antigo Shiroyasha corria nas veias do garoto. Gintoki não conteve um sorriso de orgulho ao ver o garoto treinando com tanto afinco. Ginmaru não era do tipo preguiçoso ao extremo.

― Oi, Gin-san! – Shinpachi o cumprimentou. – O que achou do avanço do Ginmaru?

― Nada mal. Mas ainda pode melhorar.

― Mas nada que uma boa prática não resolva, não concorda?

― É, que seja. – Gintoki respondeu limpando o nariz. – Shinpachi-kun, o Ginmaru não te perguntou nada sobre a mãe dele?

― Ele não me perguntou, Gin-san. Ele te perguntou?

― Sim. E decidi levá-lo até Yoshiwara para saber um pouco sobre a mãe dele. Coisa que eu também não sei, para ser sincero.

O garoto viu o pai e correu até ele com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

― Pai, viu só o quanto melhorei? Vou conseguir participar da competição de kendo da escola!

― Por que quer participar disso?

― Pra mostrar aos valentões de lá que não tenho medo deles e que não sou nenhum fracote!

― Heh, essa eu vou querer ver! – Gintoki afagou o cabelo do garoto. – Ginmaru, vamos a Yoshiwara?

― Fazer o que lá? Não vai encher a cara de novo pra eu ter que te arrastar, não é mesmo? – Ginmaru questionou com olhar cético.

― Sem chance. Não pretendo beber.

― Então vai lá pra quê?

― Você não quer saber alguma coisa sobre a sua mãe? É pra isso que vamos lá.

― Sério? Agora posso mostrar pra aqueles meninos que não fui abandonado pela minha mãe!

― Ei, Shinpachi-kun – Gintoki perguntou. – Você vem junto?

― Bem, a aula já acabou mesmo, então vou junto.


	9. Um garoto confuso

#  **Capítulo 9: Um garoto confuso**

Em Yoshiwara, Gintoki, Shinpachi e Ginmaru foram direto à loja de Hinowa, a fim de procurar saber mais a respeito de Saiko Hikari, a mulher que dera à luz ao filho do Yorozuya. Era hora de remexer no passado, por mais que não se soubesse por onde começar a fazer tal tarefa.

Por ele, não fazia diferença alguma remexer no passado. Mas para Ginmaru, sim.

― Ela era bonita? – o garoto perguntou.

― Hã? – Gintoki estava absorto em seus pensamentos.

― Pai, eu perguntei se a minha mãe era bonita.

― Sim, ela era bonita. Era uma mulher bem bonita.

― Ela era boazinha?

― Hm... – ele coçou a cabeça pensativo. – É, era sim.

― Você não sabe nada sobre ela, não é? – o olhar de Ginmaru era acusador.

― Hã?

― Um menino da minha classe disse que descobriu que o pai dele não sabia nada sobre a mãe porque a abandonou. Você não fez isso também, certo?

Aquilo soava mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta, e Gintoki não conseguia uma resposta rápida. E isso só piorou a situação.

― Agora eu entendo... Você engravidou a mamãe e nem quis saber da gente! E só tá comigo por pena, não é?

― Ei, espera aí, Ginmaru! De onde você tirou isso?

― Pra você não saber nada sobre a minha mãe, tá mais do que na cara, não tá?

― Deixa de dizer bobagem, pirralho! Isso são minhocas que botaram na sua cabeça!

― Você é um estúpido, pai! Você tá sempre fugindo de me responder alguma coisa sobre a minha mãe! Por que você faz isso?

O Yorozuya ralhou de forma mais ríspida com o menino:

― Ginmaru, você não entende! Para de dizer asneiras, moleque! Não diga isso como se fosse verdade!

O garoto começou a chorar e, num ato impulsivo, saiu correndo sem rumo por Yoshiwara. Quando Gintoki já iria correr atrás do filho, Tsukuyo apareceu, junto com os primeiros pingos de chuva.

― Aquele não era o Ginmaru correndo? – a loira perguntou.

― Era, sim, Tsukuyo-san. – Shinpachi respondeu. – Ele ficou chateado com o Gin-san.

― Seria melhor se você não fosse atrás dele, Gintoki. – ela disse. – Ele parece bem confuso. Além do mais, ele não fica perdido por aqui, você sabe bem disso.

* * *

A chuva começou a cair em Yoshiwara, e era uma chuva consideravelmente abundante. Em um beco, Ginmaru estava completamente solitário e encharcado, sentado junto a uma parede e abraçando os joelhos. Sem contar que estava completamente confuso e tremendo de frio.

Não entendia por que seu pai nunca lhe dizia nada de como era sua mãe. Toda vez que ele perguntava, a resposta era evasiva. Ele sempre mudava de assunto. Será que ele abandonara sua mãe quando descobrira que ela o esperava? Mas... Então, por que ele o criava? Não era mais fácil largá-lo para outros pais o adotarem?

Ele não entendia. Não conseguia entender isso.

Ouviu passos molhados se aproximarem e se encolheu ainda mais pelo frio e pelo medo, enquanto seus cabelos prateados grudavam em sua testa.

― Ginmaru – reconheceu a voz de Shinpachi. – Gostaria de vir comigo? Seu pai tá preocupado com você.

― Se ele estivesse preocupado comigo ele não te mandaria vir no lugar dele, Sensei.

― Ele não me mandou vir no lugar dele. Ele me pediu para ajudá-lo a te encontrar.

― Ele não vai me abandonar como ele fez com a mamãe?

― Ele não abandonou a sua mãe, Ginmaru.

― Como sabe?

― Conheço o Gin-san há anos. Ele não seria capaz disso.

― Shinpachi-sensei, isso é verdade?

― É, sim. Sabe, ele nem fazia ideia de que uma noite sem compromisso faria sua mãe esperar você, entende? Ela era como a Hinowa-san, a mãe do Seita. Por isso que seu pai não sabia que sua mãe estava grávida de você. E nem que ela estava doente e havia morrido assim que você nasceu. Ele só soube disso quando você apareceu lá na Yorozuya, e agora que a Tsukuyo-san disse sobre a doença da sua mãe.

Ginmaru ficou cabisbaixo e começou a chorar, considerando-se um “menino mau”. Soluçava bastante, porque agora achava que fora um menino muito malcriado para com seu pai. Outros passos se fizeram ouvir nas poças de água. Envergonhado, o garoto olhou para cima, com os olhos vermelhos marejados de lágrimas. Levantou-se ao reconhecer quem agora lhe dava abrigo com o guarda-chuva e se abaixava. Era Gintoki, que recebeu um forte abraço de um Ginmaru completamente ensopado e que não parava de chorar.

― Pai... Me desculpa...! Sou um menino mau...! Me desculpa...!

― Calma, Ginmaru... Tá tudo bem. – Gintoki afagou a cabeça do filho com um sorriso complacente.

Sentiu o garoto continuar a soluçar muito e não se importava com o seu ombro sendo molhado. Sentia-se aliviado por conseguir encontrar o filho, que agora tossia bastante enquanto o carregava. Percebeu que ele estava anormalmente quente, mesmo encharcado, e que tossia bastante... E isso começava a preocupar o Yorozuya, enquanto carregava o filho em seu ombro.

― Pai, você me perdoa? – Ginmaru perguntou após tossir novamente e ainda carregado por Gintoki pelas ruas de Yoshiwara.

― Pelo o quê? – ele questionou com os olhos fixos no trajeto que fazia junto com Shinpachi.

― Por ser um mau menino.

― Você não é um mau menino, Ginmaru. Eu que não sou um bom pai, então devo me desculpar.

― Tem certeza?

― Oras, onde já se viu o seu pai não saber nada da sua mãe? – o Yorozuya sorriu irônico. – Tudo o que eu sei da sua mãe foi porque o Shinsengumi investigou de onde você veio pra parar lá em casa.

― É?

― Sim. Eu realmente não fazia ideia de que a sua mãe estava esperando um bebê. Muito menos um com o cabelo igual ao meu. Quando você for um pouco maior vai entender essas coisas de adultos.

Andaram mais alguns passos e Ginmaru murmurou:

― Pai... Tô com muito frio...

Gintoki colocou Ginmaru nas costas e retirou o cinto e a faixa que seguravam seu yukata branco à cintura. Retirou-o e colocou por cima do filho, que tremia muito. Conseguiu ajeitar o cinto preto novamente à cintura, onde colocou de volta a sua inseparável bokutou e prosseguiu o caminho.

Assim que chegaram à casa de Hinowa, Tsukuyo logo percebeu que Ginmaru estava ruborizado e bastante abatido. Colocou a mão na testa do menino e ficou preocupada:

― Gintoki, esse menino está ardendo em febre!


	10. Dias chuvosos inspiram histórias tristes

#  **Capítulo 10: Dias chuvosos inspiram histórias tristes**

A tosse do garoto ecoava pela casa enquanto Shinpachi chegava com uma sopa bem quente ao quarto ao mesmo tempo em que Gintoki, com o dorso da mão direita na testa de Ginmaru, verificava a temperatura dele. Percebeu que a febre do menino não havia diminuído.

Gintoki estava pagando o preço por ser covarde e não ter contado direito o que deveria ao filho. E por não ter procurado saber direito sobre a mãe dele.

Não fosse por isso o moleque não tomaria toda aquela chuva e não estaria do jeito que estava.

― Gin-san, essa sua cara me preocupa. – Shinpachi comentou.

― Eu não tenho outra cara, Shinpachi-kun. Ainda não se acostumou com ela depois de tantos anos?

― Não é isso, Gin-san. Você precisa descansar também.

― Não dá pra descansar muito quando se tem um moleque ardendo em febre.

― Ele vai melhorar, é só uma gripe forte.

― Mas será que ele vai continuar chateado comigo? Eu me senti um idiota quando ele me abraçou pedindo perdão.

― Para com isso, Gin-san. Assim nem parece você.

― É que eu deveria saber mais sobre a mãe do Ginmaru. Ficou parecendo que eu estava enganando ele.

― Entendo. E como vai fazer para descobrir mais sobre ela?

― Eu mesmo vou procurar por respostas. – dirigiu-se até a porta para calçar as botas e pegar o guarda-chuva. – Vou pedir pra velha ou a Tama virem te ajudar enquanto eu estiver fora.

* * *

A chuva continuava a cair por toda a região de Edo e, mesmo assim, Gintoki caminhava até Yoshiwara, mas, desta vez, sozinho. Tinha que caminhar, pois se fosse com a _scooter_ não teria visibilidade alguma para pilotá-la. Além do guarda-chuva, tivera o cuidado de se agasalhar, vestindo o yukata branco por completo. Chegara a Yoshiwara e, com a chuva, lhe sobreveio a sensação de _déjà-vu_.

Oito anos atrás também chovia dessa maneira. E fora a fatídica noite em que, sem saber, havia dado um passo para a paternidade, por assim dizer.

Andou calmamente pelas ruas, olhando cada fachada até encontrar o local no qual entrara e encontrara aquela mulher chamada Saiko Hikari. Tudo o que sabia a seu respeito era realmente o que o Shinsengumi havia apurado e o pouco que Tsukuyo sabia por alto, além do pouco que ele mesmo sabia pela própria mulher.

Por ele mesmo, nem iria atrás de procurar saber sobre uma mulher com a qual se deitara apenas para satisfazer seus primitivos instintos masculinos e para esquecer assim a tragédia que mexera com ele na época. Mas como agora a coisa não era por ele, mas por Ginmaru, a situação mudava de figura. Não queria que Ginmaru fosse como ele, completamente sem raízes a não ser o distrito Kabuki, onde “renascera” após a guerra perdida da qual participara quando mais jovem. Queria que o garoto tivesse um passado do qual poderia se orgulhar.

Só dizer que a mãe dele era bonita e que era boa de cama não servia.

Por fim, achou o local em questão. Adentrou-se ali e encontrou a mesma mulher que o recebera anos atrás. E não fora difícil para ela reconhecê-lo.

― Em que posso ajudá-lo? – ela perguntou educadamente enquanto fazia uma mesura. – Gostaria de escolher qual das nossas belas cortesãs?

― Eu não vim para isso. – Gintoki respondeu. – Vim para pedir uma informação.

― Que tipo de informação?

― Sobre uma mulher chamada Saiko Hikari, que trabalhou aqui oito anos atrás.

― Bem... Como é o seu nome mesmo?

― Sakata Gintoki.

― Bem, Sakata-san... Infelizmente ela faleceu há oito anos. Foi no parto. Ela engravidou de um cliente. Uma pena, porque ela era muito bela, quase ao nível de Hinowa.

― Não sabe mais nada a respeito dela?

― Desculpe-me a indelicadeza, mas... Por que tanto interesse em Hikari, Sakata-san?

Gintoki suspirou antes de responder de forma direta:

― Porque o cliente que a engravidou fui eu.

* * *

― A febre dele está baixando. Melhor deixá-lo dormir mais.

― Ainda bem, Otose-san. – Shinpachi disse. – Porque antes de sair, o Gin-san estava bem preocupado com o Ginmaru.

― Aonde aquele irresponsável foi, afinal? A Catherine me passou o recado, mas não para onde ele ia.

― Ele foi a Yoshiwara.

― E ele se diz preocupado com o filho... O Gintoki é irresponsável como sempre, e eu achando que ele estava deixando de ser um completo idiota.

― Ele disse que ia procurar por respostas sobre a mãe do Ginmaru. Não acho que ele iria se divertir; pareceu sair daqui a contragosto.

― É, pode ser. Mas espero que ele esteja realmente fazendo isso ou eu mesma vou arrancar as bolas dele!

* * *

― Compreendo. Então foi você quem a engravidou.

― Sim. E oito anos depois estou aqui para saber mais sobre ela.

― Por que quer remexer no passado, Sakata-san?

― Porque o fato de eu mal conhecer a mãe do meu filho já me causou problemas demais. E o que o Shinsengumi sabe sobre ela não é suficiente.

― Bem, ela era viúva de Saiko Hayato, um novato no Shinsengumi. Ela tinha cerca de vinte e cinco anos de idade e não chegou a ter filhos com o falecido marido. Não deu tempo, pois ele foi morto em um assalto. Ele foi morto e o dinheiro que possuía para pagar as dívidas foi levado. Essas dívidas foram cobradas de Hikari, que por não ter trabalhado antes, acabou vindo parar aqui em Yoshiwara como uma cortesã. Ela era muito agradável, mas ainda sofria muito com a perda brutal do marido... Ela testemunhou a morte dele.

“Dessa eu não sabia”, Gintoki pensou. “Pareceu comigo quando vi a Kagura sendo assassinada...”

― Mas o sofrimento dela não acabou, Sakata-san. Quando ela descobriu a gravidez, foi pressionada a interrompê-la. Porém, ela não quis fazer isso. Nem mesmo quando descobriu que estava gravemente doente. Ela não queria carregar mais uma morte traumática em suas costas e fez uma escolha difícil: preferiu se sacrificar pelo bebê que esperava. Ou era a mãe, ou era o filho.

― E ela escolheu se sacrificar para acabar com o próprio sofrimento. – Gintoki afirmou.

― Pode ser que sim. E antes de ela morrer no parto, pediu para que o pai da criança fosse encontrado. Uma amiga lhe prometeu que iria fazer isso.

― E foi assim que o bebê foi parar na minha casa. – o albino concluiu. – Bem, já ouvi o suficiente.

― Sakata-san – a mulher o questionou quando ele deu as costas. – A propósito, qual o nome da criança? Para caso algum conhecido pergunte.

― O nome dele é Sakata Ginmaru. Se algum conhecido perguntar, diga que ele tá sendo bem cuidado pelo pai.

― Pode deixar.

― Bem, vou embora. Obrigado por dar atenção a um cara que não te deu lucro nenhum.

Gintoki novamente calçou as botas e pegou o guarda-chuva, para assim seguir seu caminho de volta para casa. Assim que se viu já na rua, caminhou com ar bastante pensativo, procurando ordenar em sua mente as novas informações sobre Hikari. Pelo o que lembrava, realmente ela era quase do nível de Hinowa. Ficava a incógnita de como Ginmaru chegara até ele.

Uma mulher da Hyakka não iria até a Yorozuya deixar um bebê sem que Tsukuyo soubesse. E a loira realmente não sabia disso. E será que a mãe de Ginmaru queria realmente que o garoto fosse entregue a ele, o pai? E como ela sabia que ele era o pai do bebê? Apesar de chamar atenção por ser albino, Gintoki sabia que não era o único homem de Edo a possuir tal característica.

E por que ele não soubera quando Hikari estava grávida? Ainda havia muitas perguntas sem resposta, fazendo várias interrogações pipocarem por sua cabeça.

― Espere, por favor! – uma voz feminina chamou sua atenção.

A mulher de estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos verdes aparentemente corria para alcançar Gintoki, que não sabia se era para ele que ela pedia para esperar.

― Yorozuya-san – ela o chamou após tomar um fôlego e ele olhar para trás. – Eu preciso falar com você!

― Comigo?

― Sim. Eu soube que você está procurando saber mais sobre Saiko Hikari. Talvez eu possa te ajudar quanto a isso.


	11. Uma mãe, um filho, uma promessa e um pai

#  **Capítulo 11: Uma mãe, um filho, uma promessa e um pai**

― Quem é você? – Gintoki perguntou.

― Yamamoto Megumi. – a mulher se identificou após fazer uma mesura. – A Hikari era minha amiga. Eu estava passando e acabei ouvindo a sua conversa com a dona daquele estabelecimento, e acabei me sentindo na obrigação de te falar mais alguma coisa sobre ela.

― Então pode falar. – ele disse enquanto chegavam até um pequeno bar.

― Bom, Yorozuya-san, como eu disse, Hikari e eu éramos amigas. Depois daquela noite, ela me disse que tinha a sensação de que havia deixado passar algo despercebido. Alguns dias se passaram e ela descobriu que estava grávida. E era certo que tinha sido de algum cliente.

Gintoki pediu por uma dose de saquê e ouvia atentamente o que Megumi dizia. Tinha a sensação de que o que ela falava poderia ser muito revelador.

― Eu perguntei a ela se suspeitava de algum cliente em específico, mas não conseguia lembrar o nome do tal cliente. Foi quando pedi para que ela o descrevesse. A primeira coisa que ela mencionou foi o cabelo prateado. Logo eu disse a ela que era você, o “Salvador de Yoshiwara”.

― Se ela sabia que eu poderia ser o pai, por que não me procurou?

― Porque ela tinha medo. Tinha medo de ser escorraçada e maltratada. E me fez esconder quem era o pai até o fim. Ela dizia que não queria manchar sua honra devido a sua fama aqui em Yoshiwara. Pelo pouco tempo que ela estava aqui, naquela época ainda não havia ouvido falar de você e nem da sua fama. A Hikari foi levando a sua gravidez adiante e continuava me proibindo de falar sobre o pai do bebê que esperava, me fazendo prometer que guardaria esse segredo a sete chaves.

O Yorozuya bebeu um gole do saquê enquanto continuava com os olhos vermelhos fitando a mulher que lhe falava sobre a mãe do seu filho. E ela prosseguiu:

― Durante esse tempo, ela descobriu que tinha uma doença grave, que sem tratamento a mataria e, com tratamento, o bebê morreria. A Hikari ficou abalada com isso, mas decidiu não se tratar para salvar a vida da criança. Eu disse que ela era tola em fazer isso, mas ela me respondeu que não podia ser egoísta e que o bebê não tinha culpa de ter sido concebido. Disse que o bebê não poderia pagar por um descuido dela. E... Falou que já amava demais aquela criança, antes mesmo de ver o rostinho dela.

― Não entendo por que as mães fazem qualquer coisa pelos filhos. Tem hora que soa muito estúpido.

― Acho que só quem é mãe que entende, Yorozuya-san. E a Hikari estava determinada a se sacrificar pelo bebê. Ela me fez prometer que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, eu entregaria o bebê ao pai logo que nascesse. E só eu deveria fazer isso, porque guardava esse segredo a seu respeito a sete chaves.

Megumi tomou também um gole de saquê e suspirou tristemente. Podia parecer fácil falar ao Yorozuya sobre tudo o que estava falando agora, mas anos atrás teria medo de expor isso ao albino que a encarava com seus olhos rubros.

― Sabe – ela prosseguiu. – A Hikari já estava com a saúde muito precária quando deu à luz ao bebê. A última coisa que ela me disse antes de não voltar mais é que estava feliz por estar nascendo aquele bebê, e... Pediu para eu não me esquecer da promessa que fiz. O médico, após o parto, apareceu dizendo que ela não havia resistido, mas... Que ela viu o rosto do menino e, em seguida, acabou morrendo. Segundo ele... Ela parecia muito feliz antes de morrer... Ela... – Megumi tentou engolir o choro. – Era uma grande amiga que eu fiz aqui, e doeu muito perder alguém tão querido como ela...

Gintoki notou que a mulher secou os olhos bastante marejados. Sabia perfeitamente o que era perder amigos e aquilo também não deixava dúvidas de que o relato dela era verdadeiro. Não disse nada, seria indelicado de sua parte interrompê-la agora que parecia estar acabando de contar tudo o que sabia. E que o ajudaria, e muito, a contar a Ginmaru sobre sua mãe.

― Desculpe, Yorozuya-san... – ela disse com a voz ainda embargada. – É que o tempo ainda não curou isso completamente. A convivência foi breve, mas já nos considerávamos irmãs. Por isso, eu cumpri a promessa que fiz a ela. Pedi informação a uma das mulheres da Hyakka sobre seu endereço, pois eu sabia que elas certamente sabiam disso através da Tsukuyo-san. Com isso, eu mesma levei o bebê até a sua casa.

Após Megumi terminar sua narrativa, um breve silêncio se fez, sendo quebrado pela chuva que continuava a cair lá fora. Cada um estava mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos, com os olhares perdidos no passado. Gintoki tomou o resto de sua dose de saquê e se levantou, deixando o dinheiro para pagar a bebida tanto dele como da mulher ao seu lado.

― Aonde vai agora, Yorozuya-san? – ela perguntou.

― Para casa. O meu filho tá com febre e eu nem deveria estar perambulando por aqui. Vão me encher o saco quando eu chegar lá. Mas, pelo menos, vou saber o que dizer a ele sobre a mãe. – o albino finalizou enquanto sorria conformado.

― Fico agradecida de ter ajudado, Yorozuya-san. E também por finalmente ter tirado esse peso das minhas costas.

* * *

Desfez-se das botas na entrada e, ao chegar à sala meio escura, jogou por cima do sofá o quimono branco com a barra molhada. Seguiu até o local que estava iluminado por uma nesga de luz. Vinha do seu próprio quarto, no qual Ginmaru estava num futon ao lado do seu, com uma compressa na testa e dormindo tranquilamente.

― Isso é hora, Gintoki? – era Otose que aparecia à porta do quarto. – Já era para ter vindo antes do Shinpachi ir embora.

― Foi pra isso que eu pedi pra te chamarem, velha.

― Deveria avisar que demoraria, seu irresponsável! Não é hora de ficar farreando enquanto o moleque tá febril e toda hora perguntando de você!

― Eu não estava farreando, velha! – o Yorozuya contestou com veemência. – Como vou ter cabeça pra fazer isso?

― E então o que você estava fazendo em Yoshiwara, seu arremedo de pai?

― Sendo justamente um arremedo de pai! – ele respondeu sem conseguir encarar a senhora idosa à sua frente. – Eu tinha que ir lá depois do Ginmaru ficar assim por minha causa...! Passei oito anos sem saber quem era a mãe dele, o que era a minha obrigação como um pai de verdade! Eu não sou o melhor pai do mundo, mas não quero que o Ginmaru passe pelas mesmas coisas que eu passei na idade dele!

― Então você foi saber mais sobre a mãe dele, não é? E o que descobriu?

― Que ela abriu mão da própria vida para que Ginmaru vivesse.

A voz sonolenta de Ginmaru se fez ouvir logo atrás de Gintoki:

― Você demorou, pai...! Onde você estava?

Gintoki sorriu ante a pergunta do filho:

― Eu fui saber mais da sua mãe.

― É sério? – o rosto do menino se iluminou.

― Aham.

― O que aconteceu com ela, pai?

― Antes de ela morrer, teve uma história triste, Ginmaru. A sua mãe era muito bonita e adorável. Quando você ainda estava dentro da barriga dela, ela ficou muito doente. E teve medo que contassem para mim.

― Tadinha, pai... E o que aconteceu depois?

― Ela tinha uma escolha a fazer.

― Que escolha? – Ginmaru questionou.

― Entre a vida dela e a sua. Se ela se tratasse, você morreria. Caso contrário, você estaria vivo e ela morreria.

― Então ela...

―... Escolheu perder a vida dela pra você viver, Ginmaru. – Gintoki completou, brincando com os cabelos prateados do filho. – Porque ela já te amava antes mesmo que você nascesse.

― Acho que ela não queria que você soubesse pra não te deixar triste, né?

― Por aí. Mas eu acho que ela está feliz por você estar vivo. – o albino mais velho sorriu.

― E você?

― Também.

― E eu tô feliz por ter um pai como você. – o garoto também abriu um sorriso. – Quando eu ficar bom, você me treina? Até agora eu só treinei com o Shinpachi-sensei.

― Tudo bem, Ginmaru. Mas trate de ficar bom primeiro, ok? Agora trate de dormir pra baixar mais essa sua febre.

O garoto deu um bocejo e respondeu:

― Tá bom...! Boa noite, pai...!

― Boa noite.

Gintoki cobriu o filho e colocou outra compressa em sua fronte, para a febre continuar baixando. Levantou-se dali e encontrou Otose ainda próxima à porta do quarto.

― Se quiser ir embora, pode ir. – o Yorozuya disse enquanto passava a mão pelo ombro em sinal de cansaço. – O “arremedo de pai” assume daqui.

Otose sorriu:

― Vejo que você vai deixar de ser apenas um “arremedo” para ser um pai “razoável”, Gintoki. E espero que você realmente suba de nível.

Ela deu as costas para o albino e seguiu até a porta, onde pegou seu guarda-chuva. Antes de sair, falou:

― Gintoki, você é um inquilino estúpido. Mas você nunca deve ser um pai estúpido.

Após a velha senhora sair, Gintoki tomou um banho e vestiu seu pijama para dormir. Voltou ao quarto e se deitou no futon ao lado do de Ginmaru. Colocou a mão sobre a testa dele e verificou que ainda estava febril, mas bem menos do que antes.

Por fim, antes de dormir de vez, devido ao cansaço, afagou mais uma vez o cabelo prateado do filho.


	12. Treinamento

#  **Capítulo 12: Treinamento**

― Tchau, Sensei!! – Ginmaru se despedia de Shinpachi e saía correndo à toda do dojo dos Shimura. – Agora vou treinar com o meu pai!

Nem dava tempo de Shinpachi responder, o garoto estava longe, tamanha sua empolgação. Desde que ele se recuperara da forte gripe, estava empolgadíssimo para poder, finalmente, treinar com o pai. Perguntava-se se Gintoki seria capaz de conter sua força ao treinar Ginmaru. O garoto só tinha oito anos, não dava para ir com tudo... Embora o pequeno albino tivesse força surpreendente em seus golpes de espada. Não imaginava que, além da semelhança com o Yorozuya, o garoto herdaria também sua grande força física.

A diferença é que ele não era tão preguiçoso. Estava sempre disposto a aprender novas técnicas e a subir de nível. Queria ser habilidoso, ainda mais com o campeonato de kendo se aproximando na escola.

Não demorou muito para que Ginmaru alcançasse a escada que levava à sua casa. Subiu-a como um raio, abriu impetuosa e escandalosamente a porta corrediça e, esbaforido, retirou os chinelos que calçava, antes de adentrar a sala, e anunciou:

― Cheguei!

Esperava ver seu pai já pronto para treiná-lo como combinado, mas...

― Preguiçoso como sempre... – murmurou, encarando o homem esparramado no sofá com uma Jump velha por cima do rosto e roncando. – Cara, como ele consegue dormir desse jeito...?

Ginmaru retirou a revista do rosto de Gintoki, que de fato estava ferrado no sono. O garoto não entendia como seu pai poderia ser um cara tão preguiçoso daquele jeito. Encontrou ali encostada ao sofá a bokutou que ele adorava carregar para todo canto. Pegou-a e percebeu que era diferente de empunhar uma espada de bambu das aulas de kendo.

Aproveitou que o dono da dita espada com a inscrição “Lago Toya” ainda estava dormindo e começou a fazer com ela os movimentos que fazia no dojo dos Shimura. Eram movimentos cheios de força e velocidade, bastante potentes.

A sua prática usando aquela espada de madeira ia muito bem, mas...

― AIAIAIAIAI!! QUE É ISSO??

... Um erro de cálculo fez com que Ginmaru acertasse uma senhora pancada na cabeça de Gintoki, o que produziu uma enorme marca vermelha na sua testa. Imediatamente, o Yorozuya levou a mão ao local atingido e viu de onde viera a cacetada.

O garoto esquecera que aquela espada era mais longa do que a de bambu que usava nas aulas com Shinpachi. E, evidentemente, o pobre menino percebera isso e temia uma surra.

Imediatamente, ele se ajoelhou diante do pai:

― DESCULPA, PAI, JURO QUE NÃO FOI POR QUERER! DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA...!

― Tá bom, tá bom...! – Gintoki respondeu contrariado e com a mão ainda no local da pancada. – Se queria me acordar, não precisava descer a minha bokutou assim... Aliás, o que você tava fazendo com ela, hein?

Ginmaru suou frio e começou a rir nervosamente.

― Ehe... Eheheh... Eu tava vendo como era usar uma espada como a sua... Desculpa...! Eu tava empolgado, sabe...?

― Com o quê?

― Ué, não vamos treinar juntos?

― Ah, é... – o Sakata mais velho se espreguiçou. – Eu já tava quase me esquecendo.

― Esqueceria se eu não te lembrasse. Você sempre esquece. Onde vamos treinar? No dojo do Shinpachi-sensei?

― É. Pode ser.

* * *

― Gin-san – Shinpachi alertou. – Vai devagar, não esquece que o Ginmaru só tem oito anos!

― Relaxa, Shinpachi-kun. – o Yorozuya respondeu enquanto cutucava tranquilamente o nariz. – Eu já...

― Não quero que pegue leve comigo! – Ginmaru interveio. – O Shinpachi-sensei não pega leve comigo, então não é justo que você não me enfrente com tudo!

Evidentemente, Shinpachi se mostrava preocupado com a atitude do garoto enquanto ele se posicionava para o combate. Ele era, de certa forma, um prodígio no dojo. Tinha uma força física superior a outros meninos da mesma idade e uma familiaridade incomum com uma espada, que se assemelhava às habilidades de Gintoki.

Porém, havia uma disparidade muito grande entre eles. Primeiro, porque era uma criança de um metro e trinta de altura e mais ou menos vinte e cinco quilos enfrentando um adulto com a altura de um metro e setenta e sete, e sessenta e cinco quilos. Segundo, por essas razões a força de Gintoki obviamente era muito maior que a de Ginmaru, assim como a experiência nem se comparava.

Mas o ar relaxado e o olhar preguiçoso do Yorozuya contrastavam com os olhos vermelhos determinados do filho. Ginmaru não ligava para seu porte franzino, confiava na força que possuía. Afinal, ele vencia os outros meninos do dojo sem muita dificuldade.

Vendo que o garoto estava irredutível quanto à sua decisão, Gintoki se posicionou para enfrentá-lo. Ginmaru não hesitou e correu pra atacar com tudo. A velocidade da corrida do menino impressionou o pai, que só conseguiu bloquear o ataque inicial com sua bokutou e por puro reflexo.

“O que é isso?”, pensou. “Com a idade dele eu não tinha tanta força assim!”

Ginmaru afastou-se de Gintoki e, deslocando-se para um lado, fez um novo ataque, o qual o Yorozuya teve trabalho de bloquear para não ser atingido diretamente. Começou a estudar os movimentos do menino de cabelo prateado e percebeu que ele executava golpes e passos parecidos com os de Shinpachi. Procurou “buracos” na defesa do pequeno adversário, o qual não dava muito espaço para ele contra-atacar com facilidade.

“Ei, Shinpachi! Como é que você ensinou tudo isso a esse moleque? Ele quase não tem problemas com a defesa!”

Não podia permanecer apenas na defensiva. Estava perdendo terreno mais rápido do que o esperado, o que justificava o pedido de Ginmaru para que não pegasse leve. Em um novo ataque do garoto, Gintoki conseguiu se abaixar no mesmo instante em que ele dava um salto e deu-lhe um golpe certeiro e potente: a sua espada conseguiu desarmar Ginmaru, lançando a espada de bambu do garoto para longe e atingiu-lhe o queixo com precisão, jogando-o para trás com o impacto.

Antes que o Shimura pudesse externar sua preocupação, Ginmaru se levantou, limpando o sangue que saía de um corte no lábio inferior devido ao impacto do golpe que recebera. Ele deu um sorriso confiante, parecendo não se importar com a pancada que levara.

“Impressão minha, ou o Ginmaru tá é gostando disso?”, Shinpachi pensou.

Gintoki partiu logo ao ataque, já com a certeza de que não precisava ter medo de lutar a sério com o próprio filho, que correu depressa para recuperar a espada de bambu e bloquear o ataque poderoso de seu pai. Sentiu seus braços doerem ante o impacto do golpe da espada de Gintoki, que não se contivera ao atacar. Mesmo assim, Ginmaru procurou se esquivar dos outros ataques mesmo de improviso.

Porém, sua inexperiência e sua pouca idade pesaram contra ele. Gintoki não teve dó de desferir outro golpe certeiro que destruiu a defesa de Ginmaru. Com a sua força física habitual em uma batalha, o mais velho partiu a espada de bambu do garoto em vários pedaços e ainda atingiu o seu ombro direito. Uma lufada de vento, devido à potência do movimento feito por Gintoki, lançou o filho para longe, onde caiu pesadamente e lá ficou.

― Ginmaru! – ele logo se preocupou.

O Yorozuya correu até o garoto, ao mesmo tempo em que Shinpachi também ia acudi-lo. Porém, Ginmaru se levantou com algum trabalho, levando a mão ao ombro direito que estava visivelmente ferido. E, mesmo ferido com um grande corte no local, o garoto sorria.

― Pai, Shinpachi-sensei – ele disse. – Este foi o melhor treinamento da minha vida! Mas... Eu ainda quero continuar a luta...!

― Ginmaru, você tá ferido! – Shinpachi protestou. – Não tem como você continuar!

― Shinpachi-kun tem razão, Ginmaru – Gintoki afirmou. – Você não pode lutar assim. Além disso, acabei quebrando a sua espada.

― Mas, pai...! Ai...! – o garoto ia contestar, mas sentiu dor no ferimento. – Tá doendo demais...!

― Eu não deveria ter usado toda a minha força, você é um moleque ainda! Vamos pra casa tratar disso!

― Mas eu ainda quero treinar!

― Nem “mas”, nem “meio-mas”! – Gintoki quase que arrastou o menino. – Vamos cuidar desse ferimento já! Não quero você com o braço direito sequelado e uma velha falando um monte nas minhas orelhas sobre eu ser um arremedo de pai!

Ginmaru obviamente fez bico e murmurou um “Tá bom, pai, tá bom...”, enquanto seu pai o carregava, puxando uma das mangas do quimono e murmurando algo sobre como era um porre ter uma velha dando palpite em sua vida.

― Ginmaru, me lembre de ignorar completamente seus pedidos de lutar com tudo com você. Só vou fazer isso no dia em que aparecer o seu primeiro fio de barba!


	13. Teimosia

#  **Capítulo 13: Teimosia**

O vento frio soprava de leve por Edo. Junto com esse vento, havia algo diferente no ar. Gintoki podia sentir isso, e não era só por conta das baixas temperaturas típicas de um princípio de inverno. Havia algo estranho que ele ainda não entendia.

O albino saía de casa para fazer algumas compras com uns trocados que recebera de seu último serviço de Yorozuya. Desta vez, vestia seu quimono por inteiro e colocava seu cachecol vermelho em volta do pescoço.

Aproveitaria uma brecha de tempo enquanto Ginmaru estava dormindo. Precisava redobrar a atenção sobre o moleque, que tentava burlar sua vigilância ao surrupiar sua bokutou, a fim de continuar a treinar. Para todos os efeitos, carregaria sua espada de madeira mesmo que fosse apenas para uma saída rápida. Mas torcia para que o garoto não descobrisse onde estava a sua espada reserva.

* * *

Armários revirados. Roupas jogadas ao chão. Objetos voando pelo quarto. Isso tudo poderia ser uma ventania, um ladrão, ou até mesmo o Sadaharu pirando, mas era apenas o “Tufão Ginmaru” entrando em ação após a saída do pai.

Por mais que Gintoki quisesse que o filho não voltasse a treinar enquanto não estivesse com o ombro direito recuperado, Ginmaru era teimoso e aproveitava os cochilos do pai para pegar escondida a bokutou e treinar com ela, mesmo com o braço imobilizado.

O braço direito estava imobilizado... Mas o esquerdo, não. Encontrou o objeto tão desejado e, após trocar a roupa o mais rápido que podia, saía de fininho para praticar longe dali. Não ia ao dojo, porque sabia que Shinpachi seria capaz de arrastá-lo de volta para casa e entregá-lo ao pai. Suas últimas tentativas tiveram esse mesmo resultado, mas desta vez faria diferente.

Percorreu toda a sala pé ante pé, procurando não fazer nenhum barulho para que Sadaharu não acordasse para segui-lo. Segurava junto ao seu corpo a espada, que era quase do seu tamanho – por pertencer a um adulto. Calçou os chinelos e abriu com muito cuidado a porta corrediça. Olhou para os lados, verificando se ninguém aparecia. Assim que se certificou de que não aparecia ninguém, desceu em disparada a escada, a fim de ganhar as ruas. Porém...

Um choque inesperado aconteceu, fazendo com que todos os envolvidos na colisão rolassem escada abaixo.

― SAI DA FRENTE, ZURA! PRECISO CORRER!

Ginmaru nem teve tempo de sentir qualquer dor, tamanha a pressa com a qual saiu correndo, deixando Katsura e Elizabeth atônitos. Mas o Líder do Joui não deixou sua revolta entalada na garganta:

― NÃO É ZURA, É KATSURA! SERÁ QUE NEM VOCÊ APRENDE, GINMARU?

“Tal pai, tal filho.”, Elizabeth sentenciou por uma placa.

Katsura suspirou desanimado. Agora não bastava aturar Gintoki chamando-o de “Zura”, tinha que ouvir isso do filho dele. Era cada uma...

― Ei, Zura – reconheceu a voz que o chamava incorretamente. – O que aconteceu pra você gritar o nome do Ginmaru aí?

― Não é Zura, é Katsura! – o moreno de cabelos longos protestou. – Ele trombou em mim agora pouco.

― Ah, tá.

Gintoki subiu as escadas com algumas sacolas nas mãos e adentrou a casa. Ao deixar as sacolas lá, a ficha caiu e ele deu meia-volta, encontrando novamente Katsura.

― Espera aí... Para onde o Ginmaru estava indo?

Elizabeth respondeu com outra placa, com os seguintes dizeres escritos por cima de uma seta desenhada: “Ele correu por ali.”

― E POR QUE DEIXARAM O MOLEQUE IR? – o albino berrou.

Katsura manteve a calma ante o explosivo amigo:

― Você não disse nada sobre segurar o Ginmaru, Gintoki.

― Tsc! Mesmo se eu dissesse, vocês não segurariam aquele pirralho...! Vou atrás dele! A gente se vê depois, Zura!

O Yorozuya correu para pegar a scooter e montar nela, a fim de alcançar Ginmaru na direção dada por Elizabeth. No entanto, não era algo tão preciso e isso dificultaria suas buscas.

* * *

Ginmaru percorria sorridente um dos becos mais afastados do Distrito Kabuki, contente por ter conseguido, finalmente, burlar a vigilância de seu pai. Tinha que admitir que fingir que estava dormindo fora o seu melhor plano. E o primeiro suspeito da desordem da casa poderia muito bem ser aquele grande cachorro branco, o Sadaharu.

Carregava todo contente a espada reserva de seu pai. Pretendia praticar um pouquinho com ela e depois devolvê-la sem maiores inconvenientes...

... Só que não. Não, quando alguns garotos maiores que ele – adolescentes, na verdade – o cercavam no beco, deixando-o sem qualquer saída. Naturalmente, o pequeno Sakata se assustou de início. Quem eram eles?

― Olha só, achamos aquele moleque de cabelo ruim! Avisem o Masaki-san!

Masaki? Esse sobrenome não lhe era estranho... Ginmaru tinha um colega no dojo com esse sobrenome. Era Masaki Kojiro. Masaki-kun era seu rival, que disputava com ele quem era o melhor no dojo.

― Ora, ora, se não é o protegidinho do Shimura-sensei...! Sakata-kun, o esquisito!

― Ei, Masaki-kun... Quem são esses seus amigos? – Ginmaru perguntou com uma ponta de medo na voz.

― São da minha gangue particular, esquisito. Eu os chamei para eliminar a concorrência. Meu pai disse que tenho que ser o melhor a qualquer custo. E isso inclui não admitir que um pirralhinho três anos mais novo que eu me supere!

Nisso, Masaki – um garoto moreno, de onze anos de idade e evidentemente maior que Ginmaru – desembainhou uma katana, o que assustou o menino albino. Ele nunca havia enfrentado alguém de katana de verdade antes.

― Está com medo, Sakata-kun?

Não podia disfarçar o ligeiro temor que sentia. Para começar, katanas eram proibidas a cidadãos comuns e usadas apenas por homens do Shinsengumi, por terroristas e pelo Zura – quer dizer, Katsura. E, pra completar, aquela espada parecia bem afiada. No entanto, esse ligeiro temor sumiu dando lugar ao sangue-frio. Ginmaru empunhou a bokutou com a mão esquerda, evidenciando para o outro garoto o fato de sua mão direita estar momentaneamente inativa.

Masaki e os outros garotos começaram a gargalhar com desdém. Definitivamente, o Sakata-kun era um tremendo esquisitão!

Os olhos vermelhos do filho de Gintoki estavam mais sérios e concentrados. Não iria se importar com um bando de palhaços tirando onda com a sua cara. Sabia que depois disso eles iriam atacá-lo.

― Olha só que esquisitão! Ele acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa com essa espadinha ridícula de madeira!

* * *

Gintoki passava devagar com sua scooter em dado ponto do Distrito Kabuki, quando reconheceu um som que lhe era familiar desde se que se entendia por gente. Era o som de uma katana sendo desembainhada. Além desse som, havia gargalhadas de garotos debochados que pareciam implicar com alguém em específico. E em meio a essas risadas, uma voz que lhe era muito, muito familiar se fez ouvir:

― Ei, ei, não deveriam me subestimar.

As gargalhadas voltaram a explodir e Gintoki desceu imediatamente de sua scooter para confirmar se aquela voz era de Ginmaru. Não podia estar enganado, reconhecia aquela voz de longe!

― Ei, Sakata-kun, vai mesmo me enfrentar com isso? – outra voz debochada perguntou. – Então vou fazer picadinho desse pedaço de pau e te retalhar todinho!

― Ah, é? – Ginmaru respondeu. – Então me ataca!

― GINMARU, ISSO É PERIGOSO! – Gintoki berrou e saiu em disparada até onde estava o garoto.

Ao chegar lá, o Yorozuya logo estacou diante da cena que se desenrolava. Ginmaru se defendia magistralmente do ataque de Masaki, mesmo usando a mão esquerda e com o braço direito imobilizado. Seus movimentos com a espada de madeira eram amplos e, de certa forma, velozes, capazes de bloquear os ataques da katana adversária. Seus contra-ataques eram potentes, obrigando Masaki a ficar apenas se defendendo.

Gintoki, que antes queria entrar no meio e tirar o filho daquela encrenca, ficou boquiaberto com aquele combate. Não sabia que Ginmaru poderia fazer aquilo. Aliás, desde quando ele sabia usar as duas mãos pra lutar?

Nisso, o menino tomou um corte de raspão no braço, mas isso não o intimidou. Pelo contrário, apenas fez com que a defesa de Masaki ficasse aberta com o ataque e fosse a oportunidade perfeita para que o garoto Sakata conseguisse encaixar um golpe que mandasse a katana para longe, graças à potência empregada para tal feito com a bokutou. Após fazer isso, Ginmaru conseguiu ainda acertar o queixo do adversário e jogá-lo longe.

Após nocautear Masaki, os garotos da gangue encaravam, assombrados, o garoto que derrotara seu “líder”. Segundos depois, eles saíram correndo desembestados, um deles literalmente arrastando Masaki junto.

Ginmaru riu da fuga cômica e colocou a espada de madeira por sobre o ombro esquerdo, pronto para ir embora. Virou-se para percorrer o trajeto de volta para casa, porém...

... Sentiu sua orelha ser puxada impiedosamente, levando-o até a scooter de seu pai. Ele o puxava ao mesmo tempo em que, com a outra mão, fazia tranquilamente a sua costumeira higiene nasal com o dedo mindinho.

― EEEEI, PAI, ME SOLTA! VAI ARRANCAR A MINHA ORELHA DESSE JEITO!

― O quê? – Gintoki fez-se de desentendido.

― Larga a minha orelha, pai! – o garoto protestou. – Assim eu vou ficar parecendo o Dumbo!

― Vai nada. – o Sakata mais velho respondeu enquanto soprava a caquinha de nariz do dedo. – Pra começar, você nem é um elefante voador.

― Ah, qualé, pai? Larga a minha orelha!

― Isso é pra você aprender a não me desobedecer, pirralho! Eu mandei você sossegar o facho lá em casa, e você me obedeceu? Não! Você é um moleque teimoso, não me ouve! Eu não posso sair nem pra comprar comida pra gente que você já foge e me faz te procurar feito louco! Você acha que gasolina cai do céu, é?

Ginmaru nada respondeu. Apenas fez bico, típico de uma criança emburrada. Gintoki soltou a orelha do filho, suspirou e, em seguida, prosseguiu com um tom de voz mais calmo:

― Você me deixou preocupado, sabia? Mesmo que você seja capaz de se defender, eu me preocupo. Nada muda o fato de que você ainda é uma criança e, como pai, eu me preocupo em como está meu filho. Não quero que você se machuque à toa e me deixe louco de preocupação. Eu sei que você gosta de lutar com espadas, assim como eu gosto, mas quero que você vá com calma. Não quero que se repita o que aconteceu agora pouco, porque se você estivesse sem nenhuma defesa, com certeza você estaria, no mínimo, gravemente ferido. Enquanto o seu braço direito não sarar, nada de espadas, entendeu? Caso contrário, eu te deixo sem pudim.

― Tá bom, pai... – o garoto por fim respondeu, entregando a espada ao pai.

Nisso, montaram na scooter e Ginmaru se segurava como podia no quimono branco de Gintoki, que estava atento ao trajeto que percorria até sua casa, os dois mergulhados no mais absoluto silêncio.

― Ginmaru, então era para isso que você escapava de mim?

― Hã?

― Você me surpreendeu lutando daquele jeito usando a mão esquerda. Você estava treinando isso escondido de mim, certo?

― Aham.

― Vou ter que tomar cuidado, senão você fica mais forte que eu! – Gintoki disse em tom de brincadeira. – Como você treinou isso?

― Se quiser, eu te mostro, pai.

― Sem espada até seu braço melhorar. Ou você quer ficar sem pudim por um mês?

― Não, não, não!! Vou me comportar, eu prometo! Palavra de Yorozuya!


	14. Revoluções por minuto

#  **Capítulo 14: Revoluções por minuto**

Aquela estranha sensação ainda o inquietava há algum tempo, e o frio aumentava com o decorrer dos dias. Ainda bem que no momento Gintoki não tinha nenhum serviço, porque não tinha ânimo algum para sair naquele frio danado. Ginmaru já estava com o braço direito completamente recuperado e praticava mais uma vez com a espada. Em seguida, o garoto deu uma pausa, já que não dava para ir ao dojo Shimura por conta do frio.

A TV estava ligada no noticiário, no qual agora entrava em cena Ketsuno Ana, a eterna musa de Gintoki. Logo atrás dela, o palácio onde o Shogun vivia e fazia suas atividades burocráticas como governante do país.

Assim que a voz da repórter se fez ouvir na TV, Gintoki correu para vê-la.

_― Estamos falando em frente ao palácio do Shogunato, pois, segundo fontes extra-oficiais, acaba de ocorrer um golpe de Estado. Aguardamos, dentro de alguns instantes, o pronunciamento oficial para confirmar ou desmentir esse boato. Ainda segundo essas mesmas fontes de informação, há a suspeita de que a facção do Kiheitai esteja por trás disso e que o Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige tenha desaparecido durante esse suposto ataque._

― Kiheitai...? – o Yorozuya estava processando aquela informação. – Espera aí... Como o Takasugi conseguiu isso?

Pela TV, a Ketsuno prosseguiu após alguns instantes:

_― Está confirmado: Cai o Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige, e acredita-se que ele está desaparecido! O Kiheitai, com alguns aliados, conseguiu invadir o palácio e, com um ataque silencioso, se infiltrou no local e derrotou a todos que cuidavam da parte externa. Após isso, uma junta foi escolhida para assumir o governo e se pronunciará em alguns minutos._

“O... O SHOGUN...?!”, Gintoki pensou. “Como é que o derrubaram?! E o que o Kiheitai ganha com isso? Cara... O Zura vai ficar doido!”

Após esse noticiário, a programação de TV voltou ao normal, na qual agora estava sendo exibido um programa de comédia. No entanto, o albino estava pensativo. Como o Kiheitai conseguira derrubar o teoricamente sólido shogunato? Quem eram seus aliados? Certamente a facção Joui, liderada por Katsura, não estava no meio disso. Conhecia Zura tão perfeitamente que sabia que todos os homens do Jouishishi eram apenas terroristas de araque perto do que fora o Joui de outrora, do qual fora integrante quando mais jovem.

Por outro lado, conhecia Takasugi muito bem para saber que havia algo a mais naquela invasão. Ao contrário da facção Joui, o Kiheitai era bem mais radical, sendo uma facção formada por terroristas de verdade, que queriam acabar com o shogunato e destruir Edo para liquidar com todos os Amantos que infestavam aquela cidade. E sabia que o ex-companheiro de guerra era capaz disso...

... Porque Takasugi Shinsuke era capaz de liquidar até antigos amigos para chegar ao seu objetivo. Não importava a ele se fosse necessário pisar os cadáveres de Sakamoto, Katsura e de Gintoki. O importante era o fim, não os meios.

Se Takasugi chegava ao poder, significava que o Yorozuya poderia se preparar para ser o primeiro alvo, querendo ou não, por conta de sua interferência em vários momentos, como a rebelião do Shinsengumi anos atrás. Apesar dessa possibilidade, ele não tinha medo. Assim como seu ex-companheiro de guerra, era um veterano.

E bem que tinha vontade de acertar as contas com ele pelo o que houve oito anos atrás. Sempre tivera vontade de cravar no peito de Takasugi a mesma espada que cravara no peito de Kamui, a fim de vingar Kagura. Ninguém tirava de sua cabeça que ele poderia ter feito um acordo para que o Yato liquidasse a irmãzinha, que era fisicamente a mais forte do trio Yorozuya. Afinal, sabia que tudo aquilo fora arquitetado por Takasugi para tentar tirá-los do caminho.

E ficar oito anos sem praticamente se mover era bem estranho. Tinha algo maior que justificava esse tempão todo de inatividade por parte da facção do Kiheitai. E isso acabava de se revelar.

De repente... POF! Uma pancada acerta a cabeça de Gintoki, que sentiu a imensa dor e imediatamente levava as mãos ao local atingido e começava a rolar pelo chão e, mais um pouco, veria estrelas dançando diante de seus olhos. Assim que se refez da pancada que tomara em seu cocuruto, levantou-se e viu o filho que tentava esconder em vão a bokutou do pai, que logo soltou a bronca:

― DÁ PRA PARAR DE ACERTAR A MINHA CABEÇA, GINMARU?

― Ops, desculpa...! – Ginmaru respondeu meio sem jeito.

― Me dá essa espada, AGORA!

Ginmaru, obediente, entregou a espada ao pai, que o mandou se sentar num canto para que pensasse melhor sobre o lugar certo para treinar kendo sem, de preferência, acertar a cabeça dos outros. Tinha que dar um pouco de disciplina ao filho, caso contrário ficaria difícil de controlar o moleque.

Enquanto o garoto curtia um canto – só que não – mais uma vez a programação da TV foi interrompida.

_― Interrompemos mais uma vez a programação, para trazer as últimas notícias a respeito da queda do Shogunato. Direto do palácio de Edo, falaremos com a repórter Ketsuno Ana. Ketsuno, está me ouvindo?_

_― Sim. Estamos ao vivo do palácio de Edo, onde, em alguns instantes, haverá um pronunciamento do novo governante escolhido pela junta responsável por dar o golpe que ocasionou a derrubada do shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige. Esta junta é formada por integrantes do Kiheitai, alguns dissidentes do Jouishishi e também alguns Amantos da raça enjiliana. O novo governante, aliás, pertence a essa raça e definiram que ele seria o mais apto para o cargo._

Agora é que nada mais fazia sentido para Gintoki naquilo tudo! Desde quando o Kiheitai se aliaria a Amantos para enfrentar Amantos (mais especificamente o Tendoushuu), como eles apregoavam desde aquela guerra perdida de anos atrás? A menos que Takasugi fosse tão esperto a ponto de querer apunhalar pelas costas os tais enjilianos. Era bem o estilo daquele sujeito caolho. Manipular e apunhalar. Mas...

_― População de Edo, aqui quem fala é Kasler, o novo governante no lugar de Tokugawa Shige Shige. Sob minha liderança, este país deixará de ser um local decadente para começar a percorrer o caminho da glória. Encontrei tudo bagunçado, então a partir de hoje estarei começando a “arrumar a casa”. Para iniciar, será instaurada uma arrecadação involuntária de impostos para repor o caixa do governo e também está decretada Lei Marcial, na qual todos os direitos estão suspensos temporariamente. Essas medidas visam uma melhor avaliação da situação e facilitará a contenção de arruaceiros pró-shogunato. Ajudem-nos a tornar a cidade de Edo uma cidade melhor._

― Cara, que chato...! – Gintoki murmurou enquanto se levantava para procurar o controle remoto pra desligar a TV. – E esse tal do Kasler parece que mergulhou num tanque de tinta azul pra sair daquela cor.

Assim que desligou a TV, ouviu a campainha. Com cara de entediado, o albino se levantou e viu que Ginmaru ia se levantando para sair do canto no qual estava de castigo. O Yorozuya logo olhou feio para ele, que mudou de ideia e permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

Ao chegar à porta corrediça, abriu-a e deu de cara com um Amanto com cara de raposa e outro com anteninhas na cabeça e pele vermelha, mais com cara de peixe do que de outra coisa. Eles não tinham cara de quem apareceria para pedir um serviço. Os uniformes bem alinhados reforçavam essa possibilidade.

― Caro humano – começou o cara de raposa. – Estamos aqui por ordens do Lorde Kasler para coletar o imposto de todos os cidadãos de Edo, para fins de contribuição para o novo governo. Para isso, todos foram monitorados. Sabemos o ganho de vocês e nos foi ordenado que recolhêssemos noventa por cento de toda a renda de cada família.

Gintoki fechou abruptamente a porta corrediça e disse:

― Não tenho dinheiro pra doações, passar bem.

Foi para dentro e tirou Ginmaru do castigo. Já tinha dado tempo suficiente de canto para o garoto pensar no que tinha feito para ter que ficar lá. Logo que o mandou sair, a porta corrediça foi violentamente derrubada, fazendo um grande estardalhaço.

“De novo, não...!”, pensou. “Vou ter que cobrar daqueles idiotas do Shinsengumi o conserto da porta! Toda vez que correm atrás do Zura, eles têm que arrebentar a minha porta...!”

― EI, SEUS BABACAS! – esbravejou. – PAREM DE ARREBENTAR A PORTA, A VELHA AINDA VAI ME AUMENTAR O ALUGUEL SE CONTINUAR ASSIM! É MELHOR VOC...

Gintoki se interrompeu quando reconheceu os dois funcionários do novo governo, na cara dos quais fechara a porta. Imediatamente duas espadas de lâminas muito bem afiadas foram apontadas para seu pescoço. Diante disso, o Yorozuya engoliu seco pois estava desarmado.

― Ei, ei... – Gintoki tentou usar um tom conciliador. – Não podemos negociar, não...? Noventa por cento é meio caro pra mim, sabe?

O cara de peixe aproximou ainda mais a espada do pescoço do albino:

― Ou é noventa por cento, ou é a sua vida!

Gintoki engoliu seco novamente. O que fazer agora? Tinha que pensar rápido, ou senão sua cabeça correria o sério risco de ser separada do corpo.


	15. Cidadãos de bem não devem concordar com golpes de estado

#  **Capítulo 15: Cidadãos de bem não devem concordar com golpes de estado**

Desarmado, Gintoki se via diante de duas lâminas bem afiadas apontadas para seu pescoço. Sabia que, se saísse correndo para dentro, poderia ser encurralado antes que alcançasse a sua bokutou. Parecia ser bem mais fácil encarar Otose, Catherine e Tama juntas, pois tinha larga experiência em se safar das três quando estava sem grana alguma para pagar o aluguel.

O ex-samurai então resolveu tentar negociar mais uma vez:

― Podem abaixar as espadas, pessoal... Vejam só, não tenho como dar noventa por cento do que eu ganhei esses dias, porque eu sou apenas um humilde pai solteiro que se esforça muito para cuidar do pobre filhinho em fase de crescimento...!

Não adiantou nada, as lâminas se aproximaram ainda mais do pescoço do albino, que se inclinava ainda mais para trás pra não se cortar com as espadas.

― Sem acordo. – disse o cara de peixe com tom impassível. – O imposto é noventa por cento, nem um centavo a menos!

E mais uma vez as duas lâminas das katanas se aproximaram ainda mais perigosamente dele, que agora parecia um bambu envergado para trás, do tipo que desafiava a gravidade por meio de um equilíbrio extremamente precário... E no qual a gente se pergunta se ele não arrebentaria sua coluna vertebral.

― Opa, opa, opa...! – Gintoki suava frio e engolia seco mais uma vez, não querendo encrenca. – Não vamos nos precipitar, tudo pode ser negociado...! Não é...?

― Tá zoando da nossa cara, é? – o cara de raposa perdia a paciência. – Nada de negociação!

― Eeeeei, pera aí! Você tá muito nervoso, e... OPS!

O precário equilíbrio de Gintoki se desfez e ele caiu com tudo de costas no chão. Imediatamente, os dois alienígenas colocaram as espadas novamente apontando para ele. Uma para o pescoço, outra para o coração. Tava numa fria... Não, tava numa grande gelada! Precisava de ajuda! Por que o Ginmaru não acertava a bokutou na cabeça de um daqueles Amantos feiosos?

Podia acontecer isso... De preferência, AGORA!

Suas preces foram parcialmente atendidas por Ginmaru, que acertou intencionalmente a bokutou na cabeça do cara de peixe e desferiu um golpe bastante potente com a espada de madeira no queixo do cara de raposa. Gintoki conseguiu aproveitar a chance e tomou a espada do filho. Em seguida, posicionou-se defensivamente, pronto para receber um novo ataque, que não se fez esperar. O Yorozuya sorriu confiante e não pensou duas vezes: contra-atacou com a espada de madeira com um único golpe, no qual usou toda a força, acertando os dois Amantos e mandando-os para fora da casa. Na verdade, para a rua, sem passar pela escada. Em outras palavras, era um voo sem escalas da Yorozuya Gin-chan direto para a rua.

― ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! – o Amanto cara de peixe bradou.

Gintoki, da varanda, respondeu zombeteiro:

― CLARO QUE NÃO, BABACA! VAI FICAR TUDO ROXO!

* * *

Em meio à fria noite que acabava de cair, dois vultos subiram sorrateiramente a escada que levava à Yorozuya Gin-chan. Um deles tocou a campainha e ambos, morrendo de frio, estavam encolhidos aguardando alguém atender. Ginmaru foi quem atendeu e acabou sendo literalmente atropelado pelos dois indivíduos, que logo se enfiaram embaixo do kotatsu quentinho. O garoto, claro, protestou aos berros:

― QUALÉ, ZURA?? SUA MÃE NÃO TE DEU EDUCAÇÃO NÃO?

Katsura logo respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que batia os dentes por conta do frio que sentia:

― N-Não é Z-Zura... É-É K-Katsura...!

Ouviu-se um som de descarga vindo do banheiro e, logo após, Gintoki saía limpando o ouvido com o dedo mindinho.

― Que escândalo é esse, Ginmaru? – perguntou, passando direto pelo kotatsu no qual estavam Katsura e Elizabeth.

O garoto não acreditou na distração do pai e fez um facepalm:

― Eu não acredito que você não viu o Zura e essa coisa no nosso kotatsu...! Pai, eles me atropelaram!!

― Pra que esquentar a cabeça com isso, Ginmaru...? – o Sakata mais velho questionou com displicência. – Todo inverno ele faz isso.

Pior é que era verdade. Todo santo inverno era assim, com Katsura e Elizabeth serrando um calorzinho até serem chutados pelo Yorozuya. Os dois albinos se sentaram também, e os quatro se encararam longamente.

Havia algo estranho nas feições de Katsura. Até agora ele se limitara a apenas tremer de frio e gaguejar seu típico bordão para corrigir seu nome. Ele estava sério demais, longe do tom exageradamente conspiratório e do tom imensamente melodramático. Exibia uma seriedade que ele só mostrava em momentos realmente sérios, longe de qualquer absurdo.

Por ser amigo de longa data, Gintoki logo percebeu que havia algo bastante sério a ser dito pelo líder da facção Joui, e não era algo de um terrorista de araque. E Elizabeth não havia exibido nenhuma placa desde que chegara.

― Zura – o Yorozuya quebrou o incômodo silêncio que pairava no ambiente. – Você não veio apenas pra se esquentar aqui, não é?

― Não é Zura, é Katsura.

― Que seja.

― Bem, Gintoki, eu vim me esconder aqui.

― Ei, ei, não diga que você andou invertendo os rolos de papel higiênico do Shinsengumi de novo!

― Não. Não é o Shinsengumi que está à minha procura.

― Hã? Então, o que você aprontou?

― Eu não aprontei nada desta vez. Estou sendo procurado por ser potencial “agitador” em Edo. O novo governo está começando a “limpar” Edo dos potenciais agitadores que possam atrapalhar o tal do Kasler. Qualquer um que faça ou tenha feito parte do Kiheitai e do Joui tem esse risco.

― Mas o Kiheitai não estava do lado deles? – Gintoki limpava o salão com o dedo mindinho.

― O Kiheitai foi usado apenas para derrubar o shogun e um Tendoushuu dividido. Assim que assumiram o poder, os enjilianos, liderados pelo Lorde Kasler, prenderam todos os membros do Kiheitai para depois executá-los.

― Quer dizer que ele foi apunhalado pelas costas?

― Exatamente. E por isso foi determinado que todos que são membros tanto do Kiheitai como do Joui devem ser capturados imediatamente.

― Espera um pouco aí... – Gintoki tentava raciocinar direito. – Você disse que os comandados pelo Comandante Gorila e pelo Vice-Comandante Mayora não estão nesse auê todo?

― Não. São os soldados enjilianos que estão encarregados disso. O Shinsengumi não reconhece o novo governo, logo não é subordinado a eles.

― Eles são leais ao Bakufu até o fim.

― Sim. E até aqueles que eram leais ao Bakufu estão enquadrados na mesma punição, se não reconhecerem o novo governo. E também estão incluídos como procurados até os que de alguma forma integraram facções como o Joui ou o Kiheitai no passado.

Um breve instante de silêncio se fez na sala. Elizabeth e Ginmaru apenas viam e ouviam tudo com muita atenção. Aquela conversa era séria demais para ser entremeada por qualquer tipo de aleatoriedade. Por fim, Katsura voltou a se pronunciar:

― Gintoki, você também está em risco. Como ex-integrante do Joui, você corre o mesmo risco que eu. Ainda mais se o Takasugi entregar a gente, revelando até mesmo que você era o lendário Shiroyasha.


	16. Emboscada

#  **Capítulo 16: Emboscada**

― Shiroyasha?! – Ginmaru perguntou surpreso. – Pai, você era o tal do Shiroyasha que falam nos livros de História?!

Gintoki não respondeu, apesar da admiração do garoto frente ao que Katsura dissera. Ele não contara ao filho sobre essa parte do passado. Nem queria contar, não era algo que lhe dava tanto orgulho pelo o que ocorreu na guerra da qual participara. Isso imediatamente se refletiu em seu olhar, que se recusava a olhar nos olhos quase idênticos aos seus.

Ginmaru não entendeu. Se seu pai era o poderoso e destemido Shiroyasha de outrora, por que ele nunca lhe falara sobre isso?

Como bom amigo, Katsura disse:

― Seu pai conseguia derrotar muitos inimigos sem dó naquela guerra. Ele era o mais poderoso e temido de todos nós. Mas você sabe, pelos livros de História, que perdemos. E cada um de nós trilhou nosso próprio caminho com muito sofrimento.

Isso fez com que o garoto fosse trazido de volta à realidade.

― Eu aprendi que o lendário Shiroyasha, no fim da guerra, acabou desaparecendo... Sem deixar rastros.

― O lendário Shiroyasha, Ginmaru – Gintoki resolveu dizer. – Se tornou mendigo e viveu nessa vida por um bom tempo, comendo manjus deixados em um túmulo por uma velha dona de um bar. Depois disso, ela o acolheu e, tempos depois, ele se tornaria um faz-tudo.

O que poderia causar vergonha acabou causando mais admiração no menino. Agora ele sabia que seu pai não tinha aquela aura de preguiça desde que nascera. Era como se ele quisesse esconder o que realmente fora antes... Ou realmente esquecer o passado.

* * *

Um novo dia amanhecia e, ao mesmo tempo, a neve começava a cair em Edo. O despertador em forma de justaway começou a tocar e Gintoki, totalmente sonolento, tateou com a mão até encontrar o objeto para desligar seu alarme. Era hora de acordar e começar mais uma batalha contra o futon quentinho. Mas desta vez tinha que se levantar para fazer um serviço mesmo naquele frio danado. Os olhos preguiçosos e pregados de sono se abriram a muito custo, após o Yorozuya dar um longo bocejo e uma senhora espreguiçada.

Por fim, levantou-se e coçou os olhos, em seguida saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se ao armário no qual Ginmaru dormia, e que pertencera a Kagura. Abriu-o, o que fez o garoto se encolher de frio.

― Vamos lá, Ginmaru – disse, tentando acordar o garoto com a voz ainda pastosa de sono. – Acorda logo, eu preciso ir fazer um serviço.

― Ah, pai... – o menino respondeu com a voz igualmente sonolenta. – Só mais cinco minutos...

― Não tem essa de cinco minutos, moleque! – puxou o filho pela gola da camisa do pijama e o tirou de seu conforto. – E não vou te deixar sozinho aqui, vou te levar até a casa do Shinpachi!

― Ah, pai... Tá muito frio pra gente sair...!

― Sem reclamar! Vamos lavar a cara e escovar os dentes!

Gintoki arrastou o garoto ao banheiro, onde os dois lavaram a cara, escovaram os dentes e deram uma arrumada no cabelo – ambos ainda com cara de sono. Trocaram de roupa e, além dos trajes habituais, vestiram casacos, cachecóis e luvas para encarar o frio. Assim que abriram a porta, uma lufada de vento gelado atingiu pai e filho, ao mesmo tempo em que Sadaharu se enfiava embaixo do kotatsu.

Ginmaru, batendo os dentes de frio, encarou o pai, que fazia o mesmo:

― P-Pai... T-Tem certeza de que e-esse serviço é re-realmente n-necessário...?

Gintoki respondeu:

― A-Absoluta...! N-Não v-viu que a g-gente não tem n-nem o c-café da m-manhã...? V-Vamos ter que s-serrar o café d-do S-Shinpachi-kun...!

O garoto fez bico. Serrar o café da manhã dos outros de novo? Não gostava muito disso, ainda mais sendo da casa de Shinpachi, onde poderia ter a sorte de comer algo feito por seu sensei, ou ter a infelicidade de dar de cara com algo feito por sua irmã Tae. De toda forma, na véspera eles já tinham serrado café da manhã no bar de Otose, que sempre contrariada e após muita discussão – com Gintoki usando Ginmaru como desculpa – cedia alguma coisa a eles.

Pelo menos eles poderiam ir de scooter, certo?

Errado! Gintoki passou deliberadamente direto pela scooter. E, claro, o filho o questionou:

― Eeeeeei! Nós vamos a pé?!

― Aham. – Gintoki respondeu com ar displicente.

― Mas por quê? A gente chega mais rápido assim!

― Porque estamos com pouca gasolina e o pouco que tem tá congelado.

― Não brinca...! – o garoto expressou desolação. – Vamos ter que ir a pé mesmo?

― Bom que a gente aquece as nossas articulações enquanto anda.

― Isso tá parecendo discurso de velho, pai. E você ainda nem tem quarenta anos!

E mais uma vez Ginmaru fez bico contrariado. Às vezes se perguntava se merecia o pai que tinha. Não lhe restava alternativa a não ser ir junto com Gintoki até a casa dos Shimura... Ambos com os estômagos roncando alto.

* * *

Ao chegarem ao dojo dos Shimura, pai e filho foram atendidos pelo jovem de óculos, que já sacou logo de cara o que os dois faziam ali:

\-- Ah, bom dia, Gin-san, Ginmaru. Podem entrar, eu já imaginava que vocês iriam vir, então reforcei o café da manhã.

A dupla não se fez de rogada e literalmente atropelou o anfitrião, que não perdeu tempo e protestou:

― PELO MENOS NÃO AJAM COMO MORTOS DE FOME!

Não adiantou muita coisa, porque os dois Sakatas já estavam devorando o café da manhã sem nenhuma cerimônia. Ao Shimura, apenas restou observá-los comer tudo com voracidade e, em seguida, ir vestir algum agasalho para acompanhar seu “chefe” até o local do serviço que haviam combinado. A missão da dupla Yorozuya era basicamente retirar a neve das garagens de algumas casas. Ginmaru ficaria com Tae, Gintoki não queria encrenca com gente que achasse que ele estaria explorando mão de obra infantil.

Após isso, os dois saíram a pé, rumo ao local onde começariam o trabalho do dia. Em determinado trecho do caminho que percorriam, o instinto de samurai de Gintoki dizia que estavam sendo seguidos. O albino sentia isso até então.

― Gin-san – Shinpachi já havia notado. – alguma coisa errada?

― Não sei quanto a você, mas tenho a sensação de que não estamos andando sozinhos por aqui.

― Pensei que só eu estava tendo essa sensação.

― E eu, pensando que tava ficando paranoico pelo o que Zura andou dizendo...

― O que o Katsura-san te disse?

― Que o tal Governo Central começou uma caça aos membros e ex-membros do Kiheitai e do Joui.

― Então você corre esse risco, certo, Gin-san?

― Não acho que eu corra tanto assim... – Gintoki respondeu com algum desdém. – Já faz muitos anos que eu deixei o Joui.

― Mesmo assim, Gin-san, é bom ficar de olho, porque...

Um sibilo se fez ouvir logo atrás da dupla. Fora causado por um ataque de espada que, por pouco, não acertou Shinpachi. Não fosse pelo reflexo rápido de Gintoki defender o amigo, usando sua bokutou para bloquear o ataque, o Shimura poderia ter perdido sua cabeça. Shinpachi recuou alguns passos e também empunhou uma bokutou que trazia consigo – um dos hábitos que havia adquirido com a convivência com o Yorozuya e por conta das aulas que dava no dojo.

Quem seria capaz de atacá-los daquela maneira?

Vários Amantos com trajes militares começaram a cercar o jovem de óculos e o albino, a quem direcionavam seus olhares. Dois deles eram “velhos conhecidos” do Sakata – o cara de raposa e o cara de peixe, que disse:

― Sakata Gintoki, você está preso por associação ao terrorismo e por desacato! Largue sua espada e se entregue!


	17. Se quer as coisas bem feitas, faça você mesmo!

#  **Capítulo 17: Se quer as coisas bem feitas, faça você mesmo!**

― Sakata Gintoki – disse o Amanto com cara de peixe. – você está preso por associação ao terrorismo e por desacato! Largue sua espada e se entregue!

― De onde você tirou isso? – Gintoki fez cara de desentendido, sua especialidade.

― Não se faça de besta! Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando!

― Desacato é só porque não pude pagar impostos?

Nisso, as lâminas de espadas se aproximaram mais de Gintoki, que engoliu seco. E o cara de peixe começava a perder a paciência:

― Você sabe muito bem o que fez com a gente, idiota!

― Ora, eu só estava conduzindo vocês à saída de meu humilde lar! – o albino exibia a sua melhor cara de pau.

E as espadas se aproximaram ainda mais dele, que mesmo assim sabia o que queria.

― Ei, ei – disse com ar de inocente. – E de onde vocês tiraram a acusação de associação ao terrorismo? Sou apenas um pacato faz-tudo!

― O que me diz de ter feito parte da Facção Joui no passado? Você é altamente perigoso, junto com Katsura Kotarou, Sakamoto Tatsuma e Takasugi Shinsuke! Sabemos tudo a seu respeito, lendário Shiroyasha! E vamos cortar o mal pela raiz a partir de agora!

Gintoki sorriu com ironia. Nem o Shinsengumi era capaz de prendê-lo, como aquele bando o prenderia? E esqueciam que Gintoki não estava sozinho. Aliás, nem notaram Shinpachi, para variar. Às vezes, não ser notado tinha suas vantagens. O Shimura partiu para o ataque, derrubando meia dúzia de soldados e instaurando o caos. Gintoki aproveitou a chance e também reagiu, derrubando todos os adversários, mesmo estes oferecendo resistência durante o combate. Após derrotarem todos, a dupla Yorozuya saiu correndo, parando só no local onde deveriam trabalhar.

Deveriam, mas não trabalharam. Chegaram tão atrasados, que o gelo que deveria ser removido já tinha sido tirado por outra pessoa que já recebia o pagamento que eles deveriam receber.

A neve voltava a cair enquanto a dupla, completamente desolada, pegava o caminho de volta para a casa dos Shimura.

* * *

As portas imponentes da grande sala principal do palácio se abriram, mostrando o espaço ricamente adornado e impecável, digno do governante que o ocupava. O humanoide de pele azul e cabelos alaranjados envergava um uniforme militar branco, como o de um general de um exército – o que não deixava de ser verdade, pois era de fato o general que comandava as tropas de sua raça, a raça enjiliana.

Pelas grandes portas entraram os mesmos Amantos que foram derrotados por Gintoki e Shinpachi na emboscada que eles haviam armado. Estavam todos devidamente surrados, estropiados, machucados, espancados e humilhados. Chegaram cambaleantes e se ajoelharam diante do governante, que os encarava com desprezo.

― Não precisam me falar nada. – o enjiliano disse. – A julgar pela aparência de vocês, fracassaram de novo, certo?

― Infelizmente, sim, Lorde Kasler. – o alienígena com cara de raposa respondeu com pesar. – O Shiroyasha é muito forte, além de insolente.

― Ele conseguiu escapar de duas emboscadas hoje no mesmo lugar. – o cara de peixe acrescentou. – E além dele, Katsura também conseguiu escapar, parece que ele atualmente é um mestre da fuga!

Kasler desembainhou sua espada e a brandiu de forma ameaçadora, apontando a lâmina para o grupo recém-chegado:

― Bando de incompetentes! Já não basta eu ter que aturar um bando de caipiras rebeldes me dando dor de cabeça e vocês são incapazes de pegar dois homens estúpidos? Um nem sabe se disfarçar direito e o outro é apenas um retardado de cabelo ruim! Nem de longe lembram a descrição feita pelo líder do Kiheitai, mas têm que ser detidos a qualquer custo!

― Mas, Lorde... – choramingou o alien com cara de raposa. – Aquele homem chamado Sakata Gintoki não pode ser subestimado. Ele tem cara de estúpido, mas é um ex-ccombatente! Katsura Kotarou também parece um completo pateta, mas está na mesma situação do Shiroyasha!

― Mesmo assim vocês não passam de um bando de incompetentes! Eu mesmo vou cuidar desse tal Shiroyasha e ver se ele é realmente tão surpreendente como vocês dizem.

Com seu porte imponente Kasler dirigiu-se à porta, passando por seus soldados inúteis. Com ar ameaçador, ordenou:

― Retirem-se daqui... E JÁ! Se não saírem daqui agora – começou a desembainhar sua katana. – eu mudo de ideia e corto as cabeças de todos vocês!

Não foi preciso dar outra ordem, os soldados que fracassaram em sua missão saíram correndo como podiam, pois ainda tinham amor à vida.

― Já vi que a questão com os caipiras do Shinsengumi terá que esperar. – o Lorde enjiliano murmurou. – Parece que o tal do Shiroyasha deve ser bem interessante. Já que um bando de patetas inúteis não consegue nem ao menos botar um homem estúpido na linha, terei que fazer isso eu mesmo. Quem sabe, a partir disso, os outros pensarão dez vezes antes de se virarem contra meu governo.

* * *

― Cara... Eu tô acabado! A sorte é que pelo menos deu pra ganhar alguma grana hoje. Até que o dono da outra casa que eu e o Shinpachi-kun tiramos a neve foi bem generoso!

― Vai ser bom, porque vamos ter comida pra uma semana por causa da sua cara de congelado, pai! – Ginmaru disse enquanto sorria debochado.

― Eu **estava** congelado, Ginmaru. Um babaca deixou cair um balde de água bem na minha cabeça!

― Que seja! Mas valeu a pena!

― É, e amanhã vamos às compras. – Gintoki respondeu. – Aí não precisamos serrar comida de ninguém por um tempo, e...

Gintoki foi atacado por trás e, por ter sido pego de surpresa, caiu de bruços no chão recoberto de neve. Ginmaru ficou claramente apavorado, mas foi acudi-lo:

― Pai, o que aconteceu? Você tá bem?

― Eu tenho cara de estar bem? – Gintoki respondeu. – Alguém conseguiu fazer um corte nas minhas costas, como é que vou estar bem?

― Não foi isso que eu ouvi falar do lendário Shiroyasha. – uma voz ecoou logo atrás dos dois albinos. – Está me decepcionando, Sakata Gintoki. Eu esperava mais de você.


	18. Humilhação

#  **Capítulo 18: Humilhação**

O Yorozuya se levantou ainda sentindo a dor do corte que sofrera. Virou-se e viu o autor do golpe que recebera: um humanoide azul e de cabelo alaranjado, vestido elegantemente com um uniforme militar branco e empunhando uma katana.

― Quem é você? – Gintoki perguntou.

― Eu sou Kasler, o novo governante de Edo. Causa-me espanto você não saber disso.

― É que eu ultimamente não ando vendo muita TV. O que quer comigo? Eu posso muito bem te denunciar por abuso de autoridade à polícia.

― Não perca seu tempo indo ao Shinsengumi, Shiroyasha. Eles estão sob meu comando.

― Não foi isso que eu ouvi dizer, azulão. Parece que eles não foram com a sua cara.

― Isso não vem ao caso. Como líder do novo Governo Central – desembainhou a katana novamente. – é meu dever limpar Edo de todo e qualquer terrorista que circular pela cidade.

― Ei, ei, você tá cometendo um erro! – Gintoki protestou enquanto pegava sua bokutou e assumia uma posição defensiva. – Eu não sou terrorista coisa nenhuma!

― Pare de dizer mentiras, Shiroyasha! – Kasler ordenou. – Nós sabemos tudo sobre seu passado no Joui, não adianta tentar esconder nada!

Kasler partiu ao ataque com uma velocidade assombrosa, restando a Gintoki apenas uma posição defensiva sólida, sem possibilidade de contra-ataque. Não só a velocidade de ataque era surpreendente, como a força empregada no golpe, que fez com que suas mãos doessem enquanto segurava a espada de madeira que fazia sua defesa.

Ginmaru assistia a tudo completamente perplexo e, ao mesmo tempo, admirado. Nunca tinha visto seu pai em ação antes. Bom, não pra valer em uma luta tão séria como aquela. Percebia que o tal do Kasler era realmente muito forte. Seu pai vencia facilmente qualquer trombadinha ou arruaceiro com apenas um golpe, e nos treinamentos tinha que pegar leve em sua grande força para não o ferir como acontecera antes.

Sabia que seu pai tinha uma técnica mais agressiva de combate que conseguia quebrar muitas defesas, mas via que Kasler era um adversário à altura.

Gintoki tentou ir ao ataque, mas Kasler conseguiu bloquear a bokutou do Yorozuya de forma que o enjiliano pôde emendar um contra-ataque poderoso, sendo capaz de mandar o albino para o chão. Assim que suas costas feridas entraram em contato com o gelo que havia no chão, Gintoki sentiu um grande ardor. O corte em suas costas fora mais profundo do que pensava. Mas não se deixava abater com isso, pois já lutara com ferimentos piores e saíra vivo. Porém, percebia que Kasler era muito forte e bastante veloz. Precisava ler seus movimentos primeiro para depois encontrar uma brecha e fazer um contra-ataque mais eficiente.

Enquanto isso, a única estratégia era manter uma forte defesa não só para “estudar” seu adversário como também para salvar a própria pele.

Tinha que encontrar uma abertura no ataque de Kasler. Não era possível que não houvesse uma brecha para contra-atacar. Com os olhos vermelhos bem atentos, Gintoki observou a forma de lutar de Kasler, mesmo com dificuldades na defesa. Precisava disso para poder conseguir um espaço para dar um contra-ataque eficiente.

Esse espaço apareceu e Gintoki procurou aproveitá-lo com um poderoso contra-ataque. No entanto, o golpe foi bloqueado pelo enjiliano. O Yorozuya não se deixou abater, deu um contragolpe potente, conseguindo acertar de raspão o rosto do adversário, que ficou bastante surpreso.

Isso não distraiu Gintoki, que prosseguiu atacando com tudo, procurando novamente um buraco na defesa de seu adversário. Não tardou muito a conseguir acertar um poderoso golpe no ombro esquerdo do enjiliano, que instantaneamente revidou com muita força, acertando a perna direita de Gintoki com um corte profundo.

“Droga...!”, Gintoki pensou. “Ele é muito bom...!”

― Surpreendente, Sakata-san. – Kasler o elogiou. – É a primeira vez que eu sou atingido por um humano. E admito que eu o subestimei e que vou ter que parar de brincar.

Kasler estava brincando com ele? Isso só poderia ser sacanagem! Se brincando ele lhe dava tanto trabalho, imagina lutando a sério!

Ginmaru assistia a todo o desenrolar do combate entre seu pai e o sujeito azul. Seria ele mais forte do que seu pai?

Gintoki tirou seu pesado casaco de frio – que apresentava um grande corte atrás – e o cachecol, a fim de deixar os movimentos mais livres. Além disso, soltou a manga direita de seu quimono branco para seus movimentos com a espada serem mais bem feitos. Estava tão acostumado a lutar com seu quimono branco vestido pela metade, que se sentia mais livre assim.

Partiu ao ataque mais uma vez, mas sua bokutou se colidiu com a lâmina da katana de Kasler em mais um perfeito bloqueio. As duas espadas permaneceram cruzadas assim por um bom tempo, não cedendo nem para um lado, nem para outro.

O Yorozuya colocava toda a sua força em sua espada para fazer com que Kasler cedesse logo, mas parecia que o enjiliano não fazia tanto esforço para evitar que o albino conseguisse seu intento. Parecia que ele tinha a força parecida com a de um Yato, e ele sabia perfeitamente como era conviver e lutar com seres dessa raça.

Com um movimento rápido, Kasler desvencilhou-se da defensiva de Gintoki e o atingiu na perna esquerda, causando-lhe ainda mais dor do que o corte anterior. Ginmaru já sentia vontade de entrar no combate, mas sabia que seu pai não iria permitir qualquer interferência. Qualquer pessoa em meio a um combate jamais permitiria isso – ele aprendeu.

Suas pernas agora doíam bastante, piorando pelo frio intenso. Mesmo não sentindo tanto o frio devido ao calor da batalha, Gintoki sentia aqueles ferimentos arderem, assim como aquele ferimento nas costas.

Viu Kasler vir mais uma vez ao seu encontro e assumiu novamente uma posição defensiva a fim de parar mais uma investida do adversário. O Yorozuya bloqueou com toda a sua força, porém o golpe fora tão potente que fora mandado longe por uma lufada de vento e se colidiu contra uma rocha a alguns passos do local onde estavam.

― PAI!!

Ginmaru saiu correndo a fim de acudir. Porém, acabou se detendo no caminho, pois viu seu pai se levantar com dificuldade.

― Ginmaru... – Gintoki disse enquanto começava a escorrer um filete de sangue por sua face, produto de um corte na testa. – Não venha me ajudar... Não é luta pra um moleque entrar!

― Mas, pai...!

― ME OBEDECE, GINMARU!

O garoto não questionou mais e se afastou enquanto Gintoki o seguia com os olhos, até certificar-se de que seu filho estaria numa zona segura. Porém, ele não era o único a seguir o menino com o olhar.

Se Gintoki achava que Ginmaru estava realmente seguro, enganou-se!

Kasler, com sua katana empunhada, avançou na direção do menino a toda velocidade. Deu tempo apenas de Ginmaru sacar sua espada de madeira – que usara treinando kendo no dojo Shimura – e rezar para conseguir se defender.

Porém, o ataque não chegara a ele, que abrira os olhos, fechados por instinto. Seu pai conseguira se colocar à sua frente e bloquear aquela investida.

Ou pelo menos pensara ter bloqueado. Seu braço esquerdo recebera um generoso corte, que sangrava a ponto de manchar a manga de seu quimono branco. Logo que sentiu esse novo corte, os outros também começaram a doer em demasia, fazendo com que seu rosto se contraísse com a grande dor que sentia, acompanhada pelo ardor devido à baixa temperatura.

O Yorozuya ofegava tentando suportar a dor que sentia pelo corpo. Não só pelos cortes que recebera, como pela força dos golpes que bloqueara. Estava realmente esgotado. No entanto, a sua força de vontade e seu instinto de sobrevivência eram maiores e não o deixavam se entregar. E foi isso que o impulsionou a ir novamente ao ataque. Mas não adiantou muita coisa.

Com um único e potente golpe com sua katana Kasler contra-atacou, tirando da mão de Gintoki a sua bokutou, que caiu a alguns passos de distância. Em seguida, feriu mais uma vez o albino no lado direito, na altura das costelas, fazendo-o cair de bruços no chão.

― PAI!! – Ginmaru saiu correndo, agora iria entrar no meio de qualquer jeito.

Gintoki alcançou sua espada de madeira em meio ao chão gelado, os dedos estavam duros por conta do frio. Seu corpo estava pesado e dolorido. Todos os seus ferimentos continuavam a arder. Kasler apenas olhava seu adversário rastejando em sua derrota.

― Formidável! – disse com um sorriso no rosto. – É impressionante essa força que você tem, Shiroyasha! Tanto a força física como a força de vontade são enormes!

― Cala a boca, bastardo! – o albino conseguiu se levantar com muito esforço. – Eu não preciso de elogios vindos de você!

Ginmaru se aproximou, mas logo uma espada foi apontada para ele.

― Nada disso. – o dono da espada disse. – Seu papaizinho arruaceiro ainda não terminou de receber o castigo que merece.

― Cala essa boca, seu idiota! – o garoto respondeu empunhando outra bokutou. – Deixa meu pai em paz!

― GINMARU, NÃO SE META COM ESSE CARA!!

O alien azul se virou e acertou mais um golpe com a katana, causando um corte profundo no peito de Gintoki, que caiu para trás.

― Você fala demais, arruaceiro. Na próxima cobrança, não serei bonzinho a ponto de poupar novamente a sua vida, Sakata Gintoki. Nem a sua e nem a do seu filho. Continuem rebeldes assim e a família Sakata será erradicada de Edo. A punição será exemplar!

O albino, com o restinho de força que tinha, tentou se levantar novamente, apoiado em sua espada e, com a outra mão, levava a mão ao peito ferido. Seu adversário lhe dava as costas como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que o deixava se sentir ainda mais humilhado diante de seu filho de oito anos.

Mas não devia se deixar abater. Seu sangue de samurai não o permitia fazer isso.

― Você se engana se pensa que vai acabar com a gente, seu azulão idiota...! Isso ainda vai ter volta!

― Veremos, arruaceiro.

― Eu... EU EXIJO UMA REVANCHE, KASLER!! ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM...! VAI PAGAR POR ME HUMILHAR, SEU PASPALHO!


	19. Uma maluca no banheiro não é a melhor alternativa contra o abatimento

#  **Capítulo 19: Uma maluca no banheiro não é a melhor alternativa contra o abatimento**

Remexia o mingau de arroz de forma completamente desinteressada enquanto seus olhos avermelhados se mantinham distantes durante todo o tempo. Estava completamente sem apetite algum, além de bastante febril. Para completar, nem prestava atenção no noticiário com sua diva Ketsuno Ana.

― Shinpachi-kun, já está tarde. Pode ir pra casa.

― Eu já avisei para minha irmã que vou ficar aqui, Gin-san. Além disso, a sua febre não baixou nada.

― Eu vou ficar bem, Quatro-Olhos. Foi só por causa do balde de água que caiu na minha cabeça.

― Para de mentir, Gin-san. Esse monte de curativos em você não me engana. E Ginmaru me contou sobre sua luta com aquele tal do Kasler.

― Moleque linguarudo...! Parece que ele quer me deixar com mais vergonha ainda...!

― Ele estava bem preocupado.

― Eu o decepcionei, Shinpachi. – o albino se viu confessando.

― Por que você diz isso?

Gintoki respondeu após tossir:

― Ele viu aquele cara azul me humilhar e eu não consegui reagir!

― Isso não faria o Ginmaru se decepcionar, Gin-san.

― Os filhos veem seus pais como heróis, que sempre são os mais fortes. Que imagem eu passei hoje ao meu filho? Eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu fui o Shiroyasha e o que aconteceu depois disso, mas o linguarudo do Zura tinha que falar!

Nisso, o telefone da Yorozuya tocou e Shinpachi foi atender:

― Sim, aqui é a Yorozuya do Gin-chan! Sim, ele está, um momento.

Gintoki, sem lá muita coragem de se levantar do kotatsu onde estava bem aquecido, foi até o telefone e o atendeu:

― Aqui é o Yorozuya falando. O que...?

A voz do outro lado da linha o interrompeu sem titubear e disparou:

_― NÃO É ZURA, É KATSURA!!_

Com cara de aborrecido, o albino não disse nada e colocou o telefone no gancho para depois voltar ao local onde estava sentado. Em seguida, um berro vindo do banheiro interrompeu a retomada da conversa:

― PAIÊ, TEM UMA PEDÓFILA NO NOSSO BANHEIRO DE NOVO!!

Gintoki murmurou:

― Aquela ninja desmiolada deixou os óculos caírem de novo. – tossiu antes de prosseguir. – Já faz dias que ela anda me stalkeando no banheiro.

A cena que Gintoki e Shinpachi presenciaram foi a seguinte: Sacchan estava praticamente nua, com espuma de sabão cobrindo as partes estratégicas a fim de amenizar a cena “ecchi”, sem óculos e tentando beijar Ginmaru, que tentava de todas as formas se soltar da ninja maluca que o agarrava.

― Ô pai...! – Ginmaru quase choramingava para tentar animar o pai. – Me ajuda aqui, vai? Não quero crescer traumatizado, não...!

O Yorozuya suspirou e deu um sorriso meio sem graça. Não estava muito afim de expulsar a doida do seu banheiro como sempre fazia, mas encontrou os óculos e colocou no rosto dela com cara de aborrecido. E, assim que ela percebeu que estava agarrando o albino errado, largou o garoto imediatamente, cheio de sabão e com a cara de aborrecido igual à do pai.

― Eu não posso nem me levantar mais pra fazer xixi... – resmungou, realçando ainda mais a semelhança que tinha com Gintoki.

* * *

Após o incidente no banheiro, a noite seguiu tranquila com todos dormindo tranquilamente na Yorozuya. Assim que amanheceu, Shinpachi se levantou e foi preparar algo para o café da manhã, já reforçando o açúcar para os dois Sakatas.

― Bom dia, Sensei...! – Ginmaru cumprimentou após bocejar e esfregar os olhos ainda tomados de sono.

― Bom dia, Ginmaru! – o Shimura respondeu. – Seu pai já acordou?

― Que nada! Ele continua dormindo. Eu é que tive que sair do armário pra desligar aquele despertador dele. Nem xingar o despertador ele xingou, simplesmente se virou para o lado e apagou de novo.

A expressão de Ginmaru logo mudou do aborrecimento para a preocupação:

― Sensei, desde ontem ele não tá normal. Nem enxotar aquela maluca ele enxotou, porque eu tive que fazer isso. Não é só por causa do balde de água gelada que caiu na cabeça dele e nem é só por causa da luta que ele perdeu que ele tá assim, não é verdade?

O garoto albino era observador.

― Você acertou, Ginmaru. Ele me disse que acha que deixou você decepcionado por ter sido derrotado pelo Kasler.

― Ele disse isso?

― Foi.

― Ele parece um daqueles pirralhos emos lá do dojo, chorando por ter perdido pra mim.

― Não acho que a coisa seja por aí. Acho que ele se preocupou mais em te proteger do que na própria luta.

― Ele entrou na minha frente pra aquele azulão não me ferir! Isso lembra uma daquelas Jump velhas que ele guarda.

― O que tem a ver uma Jump com o seu pai?

― Em um dos mangás da revista tem um garoto da minha idade que, mesmo vendo o pai perder nas lutas, sempre o admirou. Trunks sempre viu o Vegeta como um herói, mesmo ele apanhando tanto.

Após uma breve pausa Ginmaru sorriu e concluiu:

― Mesmo depois do que houve ontem eu continuo a admirar meu pai, igual o Trunks admira o pai dele!

À porta do quarto, Gintoki havia se levantado e ouvira a conversa do filho com Shinpachi. Escutar o que o garoto acabava de dizer fazia-o se sentir melhor, e de alguma forma deixava seu coração mais aquecido, fazendo com que um sorriso bobo se desenhasse em seu rosto. Preocupara-se à toa. Ginmaru realmente o admirava, pois vez em quando o via tentando imitar alguns dos seus movimentos de combate, bem como havia imitado alguns de seus comportamentos também.

― Ei, Shinpachi-kun – fez-se ser notado. – Cadê aquele mingau de arroz carregado de açúcar?

Shinpachi logo entregou a tigela com o tal mingau para o amigo:

― Como se sente hoje, Gin-san? Está melhor? – perguntou.

― Um pouco. – fez careta de dor enquanto se sentava para tomar o mingau de arroz. – Ainda tô me sentindo bem surrado, continuo todo dolorido. Ainda bem que não tenho nenhum serviço hoje, eu não aguentaria ir trabalhar.

― Mesmo que tivesse alguma coisa, você não poderia ir. Você tá bem ferido e ainda tem um pouco de febre.

― Relaxa, Quatro-Olhos... Não iria mesmo, tô sem um pingo de vontade de fazer isso.

― Mesmo que estivesse com vontade, nem adiantaria sair de casa. – Ginmaru disse. – A Ketsuno Ana disse que a previsão de hoje era de nevasca em Edo.

Gintoki logo pegou na gola do quimono de Ginmaru:

― POR QUE NÃO ME ACORDOU QUANDO ELA APARECEU NA TV, PIRRALHO?

― PORQUE EU NÃO QUERIA ACORDAR UM DOENTE MORIBUNDO!

― EU NÃO ESTOU MORIBUNDO, GINMARU!

Shinpachi, em vez de dar bronca, começou a rir dos dois. Finalmente, tudo voltava ao seu “normal”...

... Ou não.

O toque desesperado da campainha chamou a atenção do Shimura, que deixou pai e filho discutindo e foi atender a porta enquanto se perguntava quem apareceria em meio àquele frio absurdo. Abriu a porta corrediça e alguém acabou caindo no chão, todo ferido.

― K-Katsura-san...?


	20. Essa, não! Mataram o velho!

#  **Capítulo 20: Essa, não! Mataram o velho!**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, retornando aos poucos à consciência. Logo reconheceu o teto do local onde estava. Ouviu passos se aproximarem enquanto sentia que algumas partes do seu corpo estavam enfaixadas.

― Parece que você tomou uma surra, hein, Zura? – era a voz de Gintoki, que parou a alguns passos de distância.

― Não é Zura, é Katsura. Eu fui atacado... E vejo que você também.

― Pelo mesmo azulão ditador?

― Exatamente.

― Graças ao dedo-duro do Takasugi. Ah, se eu pego ele...! – o albino gesticulou sua intenção de estrangular o ex-companheiro dos tempos de Joui.

― Simplesmente matar o Takasugi não resolve nada.

― É. Eu não posso mais sair lutando como um louco como antes. – olhou para trás, onde viu Ginmaru.

― Na verdade, antes do Ginmaru você já não podia. – o amigo de longa data do Yorozuya sorriu.

― De toda forma – Gintoki disse. – Parece que estamos vivendo uma “caça aos terroristas”. Mas eu não sou um terrorista.

― Mas você já foi do Joui, e o Joui é considerado uma facção terrorista. Você já é “fichado”, por assim dizer.

― Eu sou apenas um “ex-samurai estúpido” e nada mais. Será que eu não tenho sossego pra ser um simples faz-tudo? – ele cutucava o nariz enquanto questionava. – Eu não vou ficar bancando o fugitivo igual você faz.

― Você é quem sabe, Gintoki. Mas tenha em mente que corre os mesmos riscos que eu.

Uma voz interrompeu a conversa dos dois amigos de longa data:

― Paiê! A Ketsuno Ana tá na TV!

Logo que ouviu a voz de Ginmaru, Gintoki saiu disparado para a sala. Não se permitia perder um segundo da aparição de sua musa na TV, que no momento o fazia esquecer que ainda tinha um pouco de febre por conta da forte gripe que contraíra.

 _― Ketsuno, como está a situação no palácio do Governo Central?_ – o âncora do noticiário perguntou.

 _― Está bem tensa, em meio a esta nevasca que toma conta de Edo._ – a repórter respondeu. _– A nevasca não foi a única surpresa hoje. Recebemos a notícia de que o Shinsengumi acaba de entrar em greve. Todos os policiais estão de braços cruzados hoje e assim permanecerão por tempo indeterminado. A adesão à greve foi de 100%._

― E-Eu deveria comemorar isso, Gintoki... – Katsura sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. – Mas não sei por que, eu preferia que eles não fizessem isso.

― Pelo jeito o Mayora obrigou todos a aderirem para aumentar os suprimentos de maionese do Shinsengumi. Ou então ter mais bananas pro Comandante Gorila. – Gintoki limpava a cera do ouvido.

 _― Obrigado, Ketsuno._ – o âncora do telejornal agradeceu. – _E agora, nos nossos estúdios, estamos com o Superintendente do Shinsengumi, Matsudaira Katakuriko, para nos expor as razões da greve iniciada pela força policial de Edo. Superintendente, quais as razões que levaram o Shinsengumi a entrar em greve?_

 _― Antes de tudo, boa noite._ – o senhor idoso que não abandonava os óculos escuros imponentes e seu cigarro cumprimentava com seu tom de voz indolente. – _Uma das razões para esta greve foi o não reconhecimento do novo governo por nós, já que não é legítimo e blá, blá, blá._

_― E quais são as outras razões?_

_― Bem, as outras r—_

Abruptamente, a fala do Superintendente Matsudaira foi interrompida por dois tiros. Um de uma arma, que o atingiu e outro, de sua própria arma, revidando em vão quem o baleara. O jornalista, mais do que assustado, tentou reanimar Matsudaira mas não adiantara nada.

O velho já estava sem vida.

Ginmaru voltara à sala, dando de cara com Gintoki, Shinpachi e Katsura fortemente abraçados e com caras de pavor. A princípio, não entendeu aquela cena.

― Tá passando filme de terror agora? – o menino perguntou.

Nenhuma resposta do trio, que batia os dentes de medo. Não parecia que tinham assistido a um filme de terror, mas que tinham visto uma assombração. Olhou para a TV e viu apenas alguns homens retirarem da bancada do noticiário um velho desacordado e um jornalista completamente apavorado.

Mais uma vez o garoto albino encarou os três homens apavorados e perguntou:

― O que é que aconteceu, pessoal?

Gintoki externou a razão do pavor dos três com um berro:

― ESSA NÃO! ELES MATARAM O VELHO!! ELES MATARAM O VELHO AO VIVO, AGORA ELE TÁ “AO MORTO”!

Claro que Ginmaru ficou boquiaberto com isso!

― A... Aquele velho da TV...? Tava morto...?

― Mortinho da silva! – Shinpachi disse.

Nisso, a tela do pequeno televisor ficou apenas com as faixas coloridas por conta do sinal cortado. Alguns segundos depois, a transmissão voltou. Porém, não aparecia o cenário do noticiário televisivo, mas uma sala onde um ser azul estava sentado de forma imponente.

Era Kasler. E sua aparição estava com cara de pronunciamento. E o pronunciamento, vindo daquele enjiliano, com certeza poderia não agradar. E realmente não ia agradar:

_― Saudações. Eu, Lorde Kasler, como governante de Edo, venho a público dar minha declaração a respeito do Shinsengumi e de sua conduta reprovável. Não importa o que pensem a respeito do Governo Central, nada vai nos tirar do poder. Minha postura a respeito da greve já foi mostrada. Nomearei um interventor para assumir o cargo deixado vago por Matsudaira Katakuriko. Enquanto o Shinsengumi não volta às atividades, o Mimawarigumi e os soldados enjilianos do Governo Central ficarão encarregados da caça aos terroristas e ex-terroristas do Joui e do Kiheitai. Também continuaremos com a cobrança compulsiva de impostos, pois precisamos de fundos para nossa gestão. Aqueles que se negarem a contribuir serão devidamente punidos. Também anuncio aqui a decisão de fechar e desativar preventivamente o Terminal de Edo, a fim de evitar que nossos inimigos mortais, os darkenianos, nos atinjam com suas armas mortais. Todas essas medidas serão válidas por tempo indeterminado. Se alguém se colocar contra isso, será considerado terrorista e será punido como tal._

Após algumas reiterações de sua postura, Kasler encerrou seu pronunciamento e a programação na TV foi restabelecida. Os quatro telespectadores procuravam entender o que era aquela enxurrada de coisas que foram ditas pelo governante azul.

― Katsura-san... – Shinpachi quebrou o incômodo silêncio que pairava naquela sala. – Você tinha razão quando disse que preferia que o Shinsengumi não entrasse em greve.

― Agora a coisa ficou realmente séria...! – Katsura afirmou.


	21. Separação

#  **Capítulo 21: Separação**

Um silêncio pesado tomou conta da sala por um bom tempo, bem como havia uma aura negra por cima dos três homens e do garoto. Gintoki foi o primeiro a se pronunciar ainda com pavor em sua voz:

― Q-Que fique bem clara uma coisa aqui... E-Eu... Eu não sou um terrorista...! Eu saí do Joui há anos...! Não posso ser preso...! E tenho um filho pra criar...!

― O seu passado te condena, Gintoki. – Katsura disse em tom sombrio.

― Ei! Que negócio é esse? – Shinpachi protestou. – Assim fica parecendo que o Gin-san é realmente um criminoso!

De repente tudo ficou escuro. E, claro, Gintoki deu um berro de pavor.

― O que aconteceu, Gin-san? – Shinpachi perguntou em meio ao breu total do ambiente.

― Pra ter esse apagão, a alma penada daquele velhote só pode estar dando as caras por aqui e vai comer as nossas almas!!

― Que mané alma penada o quê! Não acha que tá muito grandinho pra ter messes medos bobos? Olha só o exemplo que você pode dar pro seu filho!

― Sensei, eu não sou o meu pai. – Ginmaru disse. – Eu não tenho medo disso, já vi filme de terror escondido.

― Quer dizer que você andou me desobedecendo, é, moleque? – Gintoki protestou enquanto tentava encontrar seu filho em meio ao escuro para dar-lhe umas palmadas.

Porém, a confusão parou logo que ouviram a porta sendo arrombada mais uma vez. Pra variar, o Yorozuya soltou o verbo assim que sentiu uma lufada de vento gelado vinda de fora:

― EI, SERÁ QUE TODA VEZ QUE VOCÊS VIEREM CAÇAR O ZURA VAI SER ASSIM, É? EU JÁ TÔ DEVENDO O PAGAMENTO DE TRÊS PORTAS NOVAS PRA VELHA!

― Não é Zura, é Katsura. – não fora o dono do bordão a responder. – E não é o Shinsengumi quem acabou de chegar. Esqueceu que eles estão em greve?

A energia elétrica voltou em toda a cidade – e também na Yorozuya. Os invasores eram seres de fardas brancas bem alinhadas, sendo Amantos. Não havia nenhum humano para se deduzir que era do Mimawarigumi.

― Então eu vou cobrar do Governo Central pela porta destruída! – Gintoki se aproximou e ficou cara a cara com o líder daquele grupo. – Vai ter que me indenizar pelos danos materiais e morais! Como podem invadir a casa de um cidadão ainda convalescente? – fez questão de dar uma generosa fungada para evitar que o muco saísse pelo nariz ainda com coriza.

Não teve resposta e sentiu suas mãos serem algemadas. Isso, definitivamente, não era bom. Odiava as tais algemas, pois graças a elas se metera em várias furadas. E estava prestes a se meter em mais uma.

― EI! – protestou. – O que é que você tá fazendo?

― Você está preso por terrorismo. – o Amanto com cara de tigre, líder daquele pelotão, disse.

― QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE DIZER QUE NÃO SOU UM TERRORISTA?

― Nós sabemos todo o seu histórico, Sakata Gintoki. Você já fez parte do Joui.

― Você disse bem, “eu fiz parte”. Nunca fui terrorista! Está conjugado no pretérito perfeito, tá no passado! Eu não sou terrorista!

O som de outra algema se fez ouvir.

― Capitão Algh – era outro cara de tigre que chamava a atenção daquele que algemara o Yorozuya. – Olhe o que encontramos.

― Ora, ora, se não é o famoso Katsura Kotarou... Anda tendo ligações perigosas, hein, Sakata-san?

― Só porque eu sou o amigo de infância do Zura, é? – o albino ficava cada vez mais enervado.

― Não é Zura, é Katsura! – o líder Joui o corrigiu.

Contrastando com a resignação de Katsura, Gintoki se debatia para se soltar enquanto os soldados vestidos de branco arrastavam os dois amigos algemados para fora. Ginmaru conseguiu se refazer do choque no qual estivera e percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

― Parem aí mesmo, seus idiotas...! – o garoto rugiu.

Algh olhou para trás e encarou os olhos vermelhos do garoto enquanto segurava com força o impulsivo homem de cabelos prateados. Deu um sorriso sarcástico e perguntou:

― O que você quer, menininho?

O garoto não se fez de rogado e, num movimento rápido, pegou a bokutou do pai, que estava encostada no sofá e partiu para o ataque.

― DEIXA O MEU PAI EM PAZ!!

Antes que Gintoki soltasse um “Ginmaru, não!”, o garoto foi desarmado por Algh, que mandou a bokutou para longe. Com velocidade, o capitão dos soldados do Governo Central contra-atacou. O Yorozuya, que via aquilo estarrecido e tentando se soltar para proteger de qualquer maneira seu rebento, fechou os olhos prevendo o pior.

Mas ao abrir seus olhos viu que o pior não aconteceu.

Shinpachi alcançara a bokutou e bloqueara o ataque que certamente iria ferir gravemente o garoto, que estava paralisado. Aquela fora por muito, muito pouco. Assim que se recuperou do susto o garoto fez menção de agir novamente.

― Ginmaru... – o Shimura ordenou. – Não saia de perto de mim...!

― Mas, Sensei...! E o meu pai? E o Zura?

― Nada de “mas”! Se você se arriscar de novo, vai apenas deixar seu pai ainda mais preocupado!

Ginmaru procurou segurar suas lágrimas em vão, enquanto via seu pai sendo arrastado enquanto se debatia em vão, tentando se libertar sem sucesso. Gintoki parou de se esforçar para tentar fugir. Não adiantava. As lágrimas de Ginmaru começavam a lhe cortar o coração. Se havia algo que o desestabilizava, era ver seu filho mal daquele jeito.

Os olhos entristecidos de Gintoki encontravam os olhos chorosos de Ginmaru. Os dois olhares pareciam conversar como se fossem cúmplices. Era como se Gintoki dissesse a Ginmaru um “se cuida”. O garoto procurava engolir o choro e assentia, parecendo entender a mensagem.

Shinpachi nada podia fazer diante de Algh e dos outros soldados. Era perigoso demais se arriscar a um ataque, só ele e Ginmaru. Claro que lhe doía ver seus dois amigos serem levados daquela maneira – sobretudo aquele cara a quem considerava como seu irmão mais velho – mas certamente o albino não iria querer ser salvo vendo a vida do filho em risco.

O Shimura só podia agora deixar, resignado, aquele bando de branco levar Gintoki e Katsura para fosse qual fosse o local de destino deles. E foi o que fizeram, deixando a sós ele e Ginmaru, que não aguentou mais e desabou, começando a chorar muito... Afinal, ele era apenas uma criança.

Enquanto o deixava chorar tudo a que tinha direito, Shinpachi lhe disse enquanto o abraçava de forma protetora:

― Seu pai vai ficar bem, Ginmaru. Ele vai conseguir sair dessa.


	22. Um barril de pólvora em Edo

#  **Capítulo 22: Um barril de pólvora em Edo**

Em um corredor escuro um som de gaita ecoava há vários minutos. Era um som melancólico que tomava conta do ambiente, mesmo que de leve. O som provinha de uma das celas na qual estavam dois homens. Um deles estava sentado encostado à parede e tinha o olhar completamente perdido. Seu companheiro era quem tocava a gaita.

― Zura – um deles disse. – Já chega de tocar essa gaita. Já deu por hoje.

― Não é Zura, é Katsura.

― Que seja.

Katsura se levantou do lugar onde estava sentado. Viu seu companheiro de cela cabisbaixo e ainda abatido. Já fazia dias que estava assim, e isso obviamente não era o seu normal.

― Gintoki – Katsura falou. – Você não tá sendo você mesmo.

O albino assentiu concordando. Realmente, desde que chegara ali não agia como ele mesmo. Não estava motivado a fazer tal coisa. Aliás, não tinha motivação alguma para fazer nada. Apenas levantou a cabeça e encarou seu amigo de infância. Este viu, em seus olhos vermelhos, a razão daquele abatimento. Eram olhos vermelhos que pareciam tristes. E, a julgar pelo o que testemunhara desde a invasão à Yorozuya e a forma como foram arrancados de lá, arriscava-se a deduzir que era por conta da separação traumática que houvera de pai e filho.

E Katsura estava certo. De fato, era por conta disso. A imagem de Ginmaru às lágrimas não saía de jeito nenhum da memória de Gintoki. Aquilo só reforçava o quão incapaz fora de se libertar daquelas algemas para proteger o garoto do perigo. Como ele estava? Será que estava se alimentando bem? Será que a velha não estava cobrando aluguel dele? Não teria ficado depressivo? “Bobagem!”, Gintoki tentava se convencer. Ginmaru com certeza estaria melhor que ele. Shinpachi-kun não o deixaria desamparado. E certamente ele conseguiria ajuda para cuidar do menino.

Os cabelos do Yorozuya estavam ainda mais bagunçados do que de costume e estava começando a aparecer a barba por fazer. As olheiras que apareciam denunciavam noites sem sono algum. E aquilo tudo parecia um pesadelo, mas era bem real. Ele realmente estava preso, realmente trajava roupas de presidiário. E Katsura, apesar de reiterar que Gintoki pertencera ao Joui, concordava com o fato de que sua prisão era de fato injusta.

O líder Joui remexeu em algo que cobria a parede da cela, o que despertou a curiosidade do albino:

― O que é isso? – perguntou.

Katsura, confiante, respondeu:

― O caminho para a nossa liberdade.

― Hã? – o ex-samurai encarou-o intrigado.

* * *

Desde aquele fatídico dia, Edo não era a mesma. O Shinsengumi seguia em greve, porém todos os homens estavam confinados ao Quartel-General. Porém, para um deles em especial o aquartelamento era a pior ideia que se poderia ter.

― PAREM COM ESSA GREVE, QUE EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!

― Fica calmo, Toshi! – Kondo disse. – Temos que esperar a resposta que nosso negociador vai receber.

― Kondo-san...! – Hijikata estava com uma cara de completo desespero e levando as mãos à cabeça. – Já tem duas semanas que eu não sei o que é o gosto da maionese e nem lembro mais como é a nicotina indo à minha cabeça...! EU VOU FICAR DOIDO, KONDO-SAN!!

Kondo, penalizado com seu amigo de longa data, apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar de dó. O pobre Vice-Comandante estava claramente em uma senhora crise de abstinência. Na verdade, era uma dupla crise de abstinência que o moreno sofria pela falta de maionese, cujo estoque no Shinsengumi já acabara há dias e seus maços de cigarro também haviam chegado ao fim.

Ele estava inquieto e não aguentava ficar parado esperando alguma decisão. O impasse era dos grandes, pois ninguém queria se submeter a um governo não reconhecido, embora pouco a pouco conseguissem fazer os remanescentes do shogunato Tokugawa trabalharem a seu favor.

Desde que resolveram ficar concentrados no QG, tudo fora praticamente cortado e reduzido. Energia elétrica, água, alimentos... Tudo estava mais do que racionado, e os estômagos roncando denunciavam isso.

Nisso, um dos homens acabava de chegar totalmente esbaforido. Kondo levantou-se do seu lugar e perguntou:

― E então...?

― Comandante, temos um problema. – o recém-chegado, que era o negociador escolhido, respondeu. – O Governo Central encerrou os diálogos.

― Como é?

― Kondo-san, nós estamos sitiados. O Governo Central quer que nós encerremos esta greve e que nos entreguemos para sermos presos. Estamos completamente cercados!

* * *

Encarava a refeição com apatia e nem fazia menção de pegar os hashis para começar a comer. Não que a comida em questão fosse toda encarvoada e quase radioativa, feita por Tae. Desta vez fora feita pelo próprio Shinpachi, que não queria que Ginmaru fosse um quatro-olhos como ele. Ou melhor, Gintoki iria matá-lo se permitisse que o filho tivesse problemas de vista por conta da comida que sua irmã fazia.

― Ginmaru, vamos lá! – o Shimura incentivava com um sorriso. – Eu caprichei na comida hoje.

― Sensei – Ginmaru olhava para a comida sem muito interesse. – Você acha que meu pai tá bem?

Shinpachi fitou o pupilo com preocupação. Já fazia alguns dias que ele não se alimentava tão espontaneamente, era à base de muita negociação. Decidira cuidar dele em sua casa, na ausência do pai. Deixá-lo na Yorozuya era perigoso diante do momento conturbado que vivia a cidade de Edo. Ginmaru ainda era apenas uma criança e Otose, por conta do bar, não teria tempo nem paciência para cuidar do menino.

Percebia que o garoto sentia muita falta de Gintoki. Na maior parte do tempo, onde um andava, o outro sempre ia atrás. A ligação entre eles sempre fora muito forte, não só por conta do mesmo sangue, mas pelo afeto que tinham um pelo outro. Gintoki, desde o começo, logo que soube que era o pai de Ginmaru, procurou cuidar bem do garoto à sua maneira. Claro que ele sempre fora um desastrado, nunca teve lá muita delicadeza e fora algo que praticamente caíra no seu colo. Ele teve que aprender tudo sozinho. Praticamente, para criar e educar o menino teve que se virar. E achavam que ele seria um desastre como pai. Mas ele não fora. Ele não era um pai perfeito, mas era esforçado.

Shinpachi, durante esses oito anos, percebera tudo isso. Testemunhara de perto. E sabia que Ginmaru não se preocuparia à toa com o pai. E nem o Shimura sabia como Gintoki estava ao certo. Mas o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele era capaz de se virar em qualquer situação. Afinal, pelo o que sabia sobre o seu passado, ele sempre lutara para sobreviver.

Não seria tão difícil Gintoki lidar novamente com situações assim. Isso, pelo menos, o tranquilizava um pouco mais.

― Ginmaru – Shinpachi, por fim, disse. – Não se preocupe, seu pai vai ficar bem. Se tem uma coisa que ele sabe fazer muito bem é se virar. E quando ele voltar, vai te dar bronca se você ficar sem se alimentar!

O pequeno Sakata não titubeou e atacou sua refeição. Shinpachi-sensei tinha razão, ele não poderia parecer um moleque raquítico na frente do seu pai.

Nisso, do lado de fora da casa dos Shimura se ouviu um barulhão ensurdecedor. Shinpachi não pensou duas vezes e foi correndo ao portão. Viu, na rua, a maior confusão. Soldados do Governo central corriam atrás de homens do Shinsengumi, que procuravam se defender da investida. E, naquela confusão toda, populares corriam e se escondiam onde era possível.

― O... O que está acontecendo aqui...? – o Shimura perguntou assustado com aquela cena.

Um dos civis, apavorado, respondeu:

― Estamos no meio de uma guerra! O Governo Central acabou de declarar guerra contra o Shinsengumi!


	23. Fuga não é sinônimo de covardia

#  **Capítulo 23: Fuga não é sinônimo de covardia**

― C-Como é?! – Shinpachi estava estarrecido. – Guerra...?

Enquanto os civis corriam apavorados para se salvarem, ele imediatamente fechou os portões de sua casa e correu para dentro.

Quando se achava que as coisas não poderiam piorar... Elas pioravam. Até demais.

― O que houve, Sensei? – Ginmaru perguntou com a boca cheia por ter acabado de comer.

* * *

― Zura... O que é isso...? – Gintoki perguntava ao ver Katsura com uma colher na mão e, logo atrás dele, um grande buraco na parede.

― Um buraco.

― Eu sei que é um buraco!

― Então, por que pergunta?

O albino fez um facepalm enquanto pensava: “Dai-me paciência...! Se me der força, eu mato esse cara...!”

Respirou fundo a fim de não voar para o pescoço do amigo e disse:

― Eu tava perguntando da colher! Não me diga que você cavou isso tudo com uma simples colher! É impossível fazer isso em poucos dias com apenas uma colher!

― Não. Eu apenas bati a colher na parede e o reboco caiu. Parece que esse buraco não é recente.

― Quer dizer que apenas esconderam o buraco?

― Parece que sim.

Por alguns segundos, os dois homens se entreolharam pensativos e em total silêncio. Até que...

― SAI DA FRENTE QUE EU QUERO PASSAR! – Gintoki berrou e empurrou Katsura para o lado e se enfiou desesperadamente no buraco. – Eu é que não vou ficar mais um minuto aqui!

Nisso, os dois sentiram um tremor. Um tremor causado por uma forte explosão. E não parecia ser uma explosão qualquer. Como veteranos de guerra que eram, já sentiram que isso lembrava justamente um campo de batalha. Suspeitas que foram confirmadas após ouvirem gritos dizendo “É guerra! É guerra!”, fazendo com que passos fossem ouvidos saindo das redondezas.

Os dois amigos não pensaram duas vezes e aproveitaram a oportunidade. A dupla praticamente engatinhou pelo túnel por um bom tempo em meio à escuridão, deixando-se guiar apenas por seus instintos de samurais. Pouco a pouco, viam uma fraca luz adiante, indicando que estavam se aproximando do final do túnel. Aceleraram mais os passos, ainda engatinhando, ignorando o ardor dos joelhos e das mãos em atrito com a terra. O que eles queriam naquele momento era a liberdade e nada mais.

Logo que alcançaram a luz no fim do túnel, saíram completamente sujos de terra, suados pelo esforço da fuga e com os joelhos rasgados das calças do uniforme prisional que vestiam. O primeiro foi Gintoki, que logo reconheceu o lugar.

― Ora, ora... – ele disse enquanto procurava se readaptar à luz e Katsura saía logo atrás dele. – Se não estamos em Yoshiwara...!

― Então não estamos muito longe de Kabuki. Podemos ir até a sua casa e...

Katsura foi interrompido por um baque de um corpo que caía duro no chão, sangrando na testa e que, para seu desespero, era de...

― GINTOKI!!

* * *

As ruas de Kabuki estavam em um frenesi caótico que nem Shinpachi imaginava que iria presenciar. Ele saíra de casa junto com Ginmaru para ir buscar Tae no _host club_ onde ela trabalhava. Sabia que sua irmã era capaz de se defender muito bem sozinha, mas mesmo em uma circunstância como aquela, nem o seu lado mais psicopata daria conta do recado.

Estava consciente de que há muito deixara de ser o garoto quatro-olhos franzino com dezesseis anos. Ele já não era mais um adolescente, mas sim um adulto com seus vinte e seis, e que se via no dever de proteger sua irmã mais velha de qualquer perigo. Não só ela como aqueles que estavam à sua volta, como, por exemplo, Ginmaru. Para isso, estava munido da velha katana que pertencera a seu pai e o seu pupilo carregava a bokutou de Gintoki.

No entanto, uma katana voou e caiu fincada no chão. O Shimura pegou a espada e se aproximou do local de onde a arma viera. Tanto ele como o garoto albino estacaram ao ver quem estava ali.

* * *

― GINTOKI!!

Katsura tentava reanimar seu amigo, que ainda tinha uma kunai fincada na testa. O albino logo se refez e arrancou a dita arma de onde estava, fazendo com que sangue literalmente esguichasse do ferimento aberto. Gintoki se levantou e encarou o “comitê de recepção” que aparecia à frente da dupla, com seu típico olhar de peixe morto e sem se importar com o sangue abundante que escorria por seu rosto – para pânico total do líder do Joui.

― Ei, ei, vocês deveriam receber melhor os visitantes, não? – ele encarava a mulher loira à frente de várias outras mulheres mascaradas.

― Nesses tempos de guerra não tem como não ficarmos em alerta. – a loira Tsukuyo respondeu.

― Então está mesmo acontecendo uma guerra?

― Gintoki, onde você estava esse tempo todo, hein?

― Na cadeia. – ele disse aborrecido.

― O que você aprontou desta vez?

― Ei, espera aí! Eu fui preso injustamente!

― Ele foi preso comigo por terrorismo. – Katsura afirmou.

― Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que eu não sou terrorista, Zura? – Gintoki agarrou a gola do uniforme de Katsura, que retrucou calmamente:

― Não é Zura, é Katsura.

― Vamos deixar a discussão para depois, a essa altura a fuga de vocês já deve ter sido notada e precisamos encontrar um disfarce para os dois! – Tsukuyo interveio. – Sigam-me!

* * *

Por sua farda preta, na altura do ombro, era visível a grande mancha de sangue no ombro esquerdo de Kondo Isao. Apesar do físico avantajado, ele estava em clara desvantagem. Estava desarmado, sua katana fora jogada para longe graças a um ataque poderoso de seu adversário. Além do ferimento grave no ombro, o então Comandante do Shinsengumi estava visivelmente exausto, pois ao mesmo tempo em que procurava se defender, tentava defender Tae como um “escudo humano”.

Sentiu a ponta da katana adversária encostar de forma ameaçadora em seu peito. Sabia que aquela lâmina estava lá para transpassar seu coração.

― E então, “Alma do Shinsengumi”? – seu inimigo começou a zombar. – Onde estão as espadas que deveriam te proteger? Os seus amigos estão ocupados demais para te ajudar a proteger essa mulher.

Ele estava certo. Não tinha como contar com Toshi, Sougo, ou até com o Zaki. Todos os seus conhecidos estavam tentando sobreviver, como ele. O Yorozuya também estava completamente encrencado.

― Assim que eles puderem, vão me ajudar. E, mesmo que eles não possam, eu me viro. Tenha certeza de que a Otae-chan não vai sofrer nenhum ferimento enquanto eu estiver em pé!

― Você ficou doido, é? – Tae esbravejou. – Não tem amor-próprio não?

― Eu ainda tenho, mas posso abrir mão disso. – Kondo respondeu. – Não vou deixar um covarde te ferir, nem que tenha que me ferir ainda mais.

O humanoide de pele azul, cabelos alaranjados e físico parecido com o do Comandante do Shinsengumi riu.

― Quanta pieguice... Vamos ver por quanto tempo você é capaz de proteger a sua amada?

― Veremos, Kasler!

― Pare com isso, seu gorila maluco! – Tae ordenou. – Pare com isso ou eu vou te dar uma surra!

Nisso, Kasler fez um rápido movimento com a espada, fazendo um grande corte no peito de Kondo, causando um grande sangramento. Imediatamente, ele levou as mãos ao ferimento e caiu de joelhos, não se aguentando de tanta dor.

― Mas que droga... – disse. – Sou mesmo um grande estúpido... Acho que não vou poder continuar a “stalkear” você, Otae-chan...!

― Para de agir como idiota! Olha o que você tá fazendo!! – Tae começava a ficar assustada de verdade, deixando sua máscara de psicopata cair.

― O que acha se eu mandar você e seu amorzinho platônico ao inferno juntos? – Kasler ironizou enquanto preparava a katana para transpassar Kondo e Tae.

No entanto, Kasler não conseguiu seu intento, pois sentiu apenas sua pele se rasgar em um único golpe no seu olho esquerdo, que imediatamente sangrou com abundância. O alienígena azul logo levou a mão ao local atingido, do qual saía uma grande quantidade de sangue que escorria sem parar por sua face.

― Você não vai mandar ninguém ao inferno! – era a voz de Shinpachi, que estava justamente com a katana que pertencia a Kondo. – Porque eu NÃO VOU PERMITIR!

O Shimura partiu para cima de Kasler, que ainda estava completamente desnorteado e deu-lhe outro golpe veloz com a espada, cortando-lhe o peito. Em seguida, com um novo ataque aproveitou que o adversário continuava atordoado e atingiu-lhe a perna esquerda, causando assim sua queda.

Aproveitou esse momento e ele e Tae ampararam Kondo de forma que pudessem sair rapidamente e, assim, se salvarem. Ouviu uma jura de vingança ao longe, durante sua fuga. Mas isso não importava e sim que estivessem a salvo.

* * *

― A barra tá limpa – Tsukuyo avisou.

Ela e as suas comandadas da Hyakka saíram da loja de Hinowa, junto com Gintoki e Katsura. Este estava caracterizado como Zurako. Já o albino, depois de muito protesto, apenas se vestiu com um quimono yukata comum, cobrindo a cabeça com um daqueles típicos chapéus de palha nipônicos para esconder ao máximo sua cabeleira prateada.

Andavam por Yoshiwara com muita cautela, não só por haver dois fugitivos como também porque de fato eclodira a guerra em toda Edo, e aquela região não estaria imune ao clima tenso da superfície. Nesse momento, viram uma tropa de enjilianos se aproximando e, rapidamente, as mulheres da Hyakka se separaram do trio para não parecer muito suspeito na hora de uma possível abordagem.

E essa “possível abordagem” acabou por acontecer. Logo que os soldados se aproximaram do grupo, Tsukuyo rapidamente procurou ocultar Gintoki de uma forma não muito comum. Antes que o albino reclamasse de qualquer coisa, a loira lhe tascou um beijão de tal forma que fosse possível esconder o rosto do Yorozuya pelo ângulo de visão dos enjilianos.

― Ei, vocês – um deles disse enquanto retirava do casaco branco da farda um papel no qual estava estampada a foto de Gintoki e Katsura. – Não viram estes dois homens circulando por aí?

Katsura tentou disfarçar sua voz tentando deixá-la mais “feminina” possível e respondeu:

― Infelizmente não, senhor... Mas por que eles estão sendo procurados?

― Eles são dois terroristas perigosos que fugiram da cadeia e tudo indica que foi através de um túnel que vinha até estas imediações.

― Oh, minha nossa...! – Zurako, quer dizer, Katsura exclamou teatralmente.

― Aqueles dois não sabem sobre o paradeiro deles?

― Não devem saber não... Até porque já faz tempo que eles estão aí no maior “Love”, se beijando. Nem devem ter prestado atenção em mais nada.

― Casalzinho apaixonado, não?

Zurako riu discretamente:

― E como...!

― Tudo bem... – o soldado suspirou aborrecido. – Qualquer informação sobre esses dois fugitivos, você ou aqueles dois “pombinhos” podem entrar em contato com um de nós.

― Pode deixar. Qualquer coisa – Zurako deu uma piscadinha marota e colocou um tom malicioso na voz para incrementar sua “personagem”. – Estarei ao seu inteiro dispor.

Constrangido, o soldado chamou seus companheiros para ir embora. Katsura certificou-se de que eles estavam a uma boa distância e avisou:

― Eles já foram.

Gintoki e Tsukuyo logo pararam, encerrando toda a beijação, que fora acompanhada com uns belos amassos... Já que era preciso ser convincente a encenação de amantes. No entanto, agora é que a loira corava violentamente ao encarar o Yorozuya e sentir que ele ainda tinha a mão direita em seu... er... seio esquerdo.

O pobre albino suou frio ao perceber que “esquecera” sua mão ali e, pra piorar a situação...

― Puff-puff...? – perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que deu mais duas apertadinhas no seio da Cortesã da Morte.

... Tsukuyo deu um berro de “GINTOKI, SEU TARADO!”, pegou o albino pelo braço e o jogou violentamente contra o chão, enterrando nele a cabeça do Yorozuya. E, claro, aquele grito histérico chamou a atenção de soldados enjilianos que logo cercaram o trio.

Katsura, ainda disfarçado, murmurou de forma quase inaudível:

― Agora é que estamos encrencados...!


	24. O renascimento do Shiroyasha

#  **Capítulo 24: O renascimento do Shiroyasha**

O trio formado por Katsura, Tsukuyo e Gintoki – que continuava com a cabeça enterrada no chão e de pernas pro ar – estava cercado pelos soldados enjilianos que correram até ali por ouvirem o nome do albino. Todos estavam prestes a desembainhar as espadas e o mesmo soldado que interrogara Katsura antes perguntou:

― O que vocês sabem dele?

Katsura, encarnando mais uma vez Zurako, questionou:

― De quem?

― Do homem chamado Sakata Gintoki!

― Eu não ouvi esse nome.

― Não se faça de surda, madame! A sua companheira gritou isso ao amante dela!

― Desculpe-me interferir, mas eu não disse “Gintoki”. – Tsukuyo interveio. – Eu disse “Kintoki”.

― Mmfmm...! Mmmfffff... Mmmmm...! – o Yorozuya continuava com a cabeça enfiada no chão e acenava com a mão, como se concordasse com a loira.

― Você... Não vai tirá-lo dali? – o soldado perguntou para Tsukuyo.

― Ah, claro, claro...! – Tsukuyo riu nervosamente. – Zurako, pode me ajudar?

Os dois puxaram Gintoki pelas pernas e incrivelmente o maior temor deles não ocorreu. Inacreditavelmente, o Yorozuya estava com o cabelo tão sujo de terra que seus cabelos ficaram meio dourados, disfarçando sua cor original. Ele percebeu e acabou entrando no personagem:

― Ei, Tsuki...! – disse massageando o pescoço ainda dolorido. – Esses seus ataques de pudor exagerado ainda vão me matar...!

― Oh, Kintoki, me perdoe...! – Tsukuyo se esforçava em bancar a atriz. – Isso foi completamente impensado...!

Após isso, o trio se viu completamente sozinho ali na rua. Os soldados do Governo Central simplesmente evaporaram. Mesmo disfarçados, eles voltaram às suas personalidades normais e suspiraram aliviados.

Fora por pouco. Por muito, muito pouco eles não foram pegos.

* * *

― Agora vocês estão seguros. – Shinpachi procurava transmitir uma calma que não sentia. – Mana, fica de olho no Kondo-san enquanto o pessoal do Shinsengumi não aparece. E não saia daqui por nada deste mundo.

― E você, Shin-chan? – Tae perguntou. – Aonde vai?

― Tenho que ir atrás do Ginmaru. Ele se perdeu da gente enquanto fugíamos do Kasler.

― Shinpachi-kun – Kondo disse ainda fazendo careta de dor por conta dos ferimentos. – Não acho que ele tenha se perdido, mas que ele tenha se separado de nós de propósito.

― Eu sei que ele fez isso. Ele é bem impulsivo, igual ao pai. E não vai desistir enquanto não achar o Gin-san.

O Shimura, munido de sua katana, virou-se e saiu do local usado como esconderijo. Porém, a voz de Kondo se fez ouvir novamente:

― Shinpachi-kun, se cuida. Quero que volte para que eu possa te retribuir da melhor forma por ter salvado a minha vida.

― Kondo-san, só a sua gratidão me basta.

― Eu sei, mas faço questão de uma retribuição, e...

― Ele vai voltar. – Tae interrompeu o Comandante do Shinsengumi.

― Não se preocupem – o jovem Shimura disse enquanto rumava seu caminho. – Eu vou voltar.

* * *

Logo que o trio chegou a um esconderijo em Yoshiwara, Gintoki já encontrava alguém completamente indesejado. O albino já foi logo agarrando o sujeito com violência pelo quimono e botando-o literalmente contra a parede.

― O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI, TAKASUGI?

Takasugi Shinsuke nada respondeu, apenas manteve seu semblante inalterado, deixando o mais sangue-quente do antigo quarteto Joui ainda mais irritado.

― ME RESPONDA, DESGRAÇADO! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

O homem não abrira a boca e Gintoki estava cada vez mais furioso, ameaçando dar-lhe um soco na cara – o que poderia causar-lhe um estrago considerável, visto que o albino era maior e mais forte. Foi quando Takasugi perguntou:

― Ainda está assim por causa daquela pirralha Yato?

O Sakata nada respondeu. Largou Takasugi enquanto tentava se controlar. O infeliz tinha que meter o dedo nessa ferida. Mas Gintoki não reagiu, antes deu-lhe as costas e foi para outro cômodo da casa que servia de esconderijo.

Havia outra ferida na qual Takasugi também enfiara o dedo.

― Você é um idiota, Takasugi. – Katsura o encarou de forma reprovadora. – Não é só por causa da Líder que ele tá assim.

Após um breve momento de silêncio, Katsura acrescentou:

― Ao que parece, você está parado oito anos no tempo. Não sabia que Gintoki, nesse meio-tempo, arranjou um filho?

* * *

Agora era inevitável. Por mais que não quisesse fazer aquilo, estava fazendo. Em frente ao espelho, terminava de colocar sua “nova-velha” indumentária e naquele momento colocava em sua testa uma bandana branca.

Era como se estivesse revivendo todo o seu passado, desenterrado à força. No espelho, sua imagem era a mesma de vários anos atrás a não ser pela idade e pelo cabelo mais curto. De resto, aquele traje fora capaz de trazer novamente à vida o lendário Shiroyasha, escondido por trás do encrenqueiro Yorozuya.

No entanto, sentia que aquele traje e aqueles apetrechos já não lhe caíam bem. Antes era apenas um rapaz que não pensava em mais nada a não ser em lutar pelo o que acreditava e, ao mesmo tempo, dar vazão ao seu instinto bestial, justificando sua temível fama como o Demônio Branco. Após isso, saiu como um dos derrotados da guerra da qual participara quando integrava o Joui e caiu no total esquecimento, largado à sua própria sorte.

Por anos Gintoki queria enterrar para sempre essa parte de sua vida e apenas guardar em sua memória tudo a partir do momento em que passara a viver em Kabuki. Era a melhor parte de sua vida toda, mesmo que houvesse alguns percalços e alguns perigos... Mas nada que o fizesse voltar a ser um andarilho desamparado.

Odiava guerras como aquela. Sabia perfeitamente o que era perdido em um campo de batalha. Perdera amigos, companheiros, e vira inocentes sendo vitimados em tudo aquilo. E sobreviventes passando por tudo o que ele passara. E agora havia um horror a mais nessa guerra na qual se metera. Sabia o real temor quanto ao risco de perder alguém do seu sangue. Ou de deixar alguém realmente sozinho.

Não saía de sua cabeça o momento em que era arrastado para ser preso e que via Ginmaru indo às lágrimas querendo fazer alguma coisa para evitar tudo aquilo. Nunca pensou que aquela “frescura” de dor da separação fosse realmente uma dor de verdade.

Desde o começo, se apegara muito ao filho. Fora uma grande surpresa descobri-lo numa cestinha à porta da Yorozuya e depois saber que de fato era pai daquele bebê albino. Nos primeiros dias já começara a ter um apego muito grande àquele menino, ao qual dera seu nome de família... Pois Ginmaru era a sua família de sangue. Oito anos se passaram, muitas coisas aconteceram nesse período todo. Suas primeiras palavras, seus primeiros passos... Dava-lhe orgulho também de vê-lo crescer e até ter domínio de uma bokutou.

Ginmaru era o que ele tinha de mais precioso. Não menosprezando seus amigos, nem a sua “família Yorozuya” e muito menos a sua “família de Kabuki”, mas ter alguém com o mesmo sangue era algo diferente.

Ginmaru era o seu tesouro que viera de forma inesperada. Mas, mesmo assim, era seu maior tesouro. E mais do que nunca estava disposto a se sacrificar por ele se fosse preciso... Para que os horrores da guerra não o atingissem.

― Gintoki – uma voz o tirou de seus pensamentos. – Vai mesmo entrar nessa guerra?

Ficou em silêncio diante do questionamento de Tsukuyo. A loira sabia que ele não queria realmente entrar nisso.

― Não. – ele, por fim, respondeu enquanto colocava a katana novinha em folha na bainha e, em seguida, na sua cintura. – Mas o Shiroyasha vai.

Gintoki deu-lhe as costas, porém se deteve ao ouvir:

― Vê se não morre. – a Cortesã da Morte disse. – O seu filho precisa de você vivo.

― Não vou morrer.

Assim que respondeu, Gintoki seguiu seu caminho para juntar-se a Katsura e aos outros homens do Joui e do Kiheitai, a fim de irem ao campo de batalha.

O lendário Shiroyasha estava de volta.


	25. Separação definitiva?

#  **Capítulo 25: Separação definitiva?**

Corria sem direção, escondendo-se em qualquer canto de Edo. O seu único objetivo era encontrar seu pai, pois soubera que ele fugira da cadeia com Zura. Tinha a esperança de que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria topar com ele.

Viu que muitos homens, munidos com suas katanas, corriam para uma direção específica. O garoto, sem pensar, simplesmente seguiu o fluxo e foi junto. Sabia que as chances de seu pai estar metido em alguma encrenca eram grandes.

Misturado à multidão, Ginmaru conseguiu chegar a um local descampado já na saída de Edo. Horrorizado, contemplou o terrível espetáculo que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. Humanos contra Amantos, matando e morrendo. Corações transpassados, cabeças decapitadas, membros decepados, vísceras perfuradas e sangue jorrando eram enfeites grotescos que lhe mostravam a verdadeira essência de uma guerra: a bestialidade.

― Então é assim... Que é uma guerra...?

Agora entendia perfeitamente por que seu pai não gostava de lhe contar sobre seu passado como o lendário Demônio Branco, que despertava terror nos campos de batalha. Será que ele estaria realmente por ali?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando percebeu que um Amanto com cara de leopardo ia atacá-lo. Instintivamente, Ginmaru bloqueou o ataque com a bokutou que tinha nas mãos.

Pela força do golpe, sentiu que seu adversário era bem forte e seria mais difícil que enfrentar seu próprio pai em um treinamento. No entanto, isso não intimidou o pequeno Sakata, que contra-atacou com força. Esse contra-ataque obrigou o Amanto a se defender também e levou-o a perceber que não deveria subestimar o menino. O duelo seguiu bastante equilibrado. Porém, em um dado momento, foi atacado pelas costas por outros Amantos semelhantes ao seu então adversário. O golpe fora um potente chute em suas costas, fazendo com que ele caísse praticamente de cara no chão.

O pequeno Ginmaru conseguiu se levantar com muita dificuldade, sua cabeça latejava de dor devido ao corte que sofrera e, que nesse momento, sangrava bastante. Estava encurralado, mas quando estava prestes a levar o golpe fatal, alguém apareceu à sua frente e, num giro completo, retalhou todos os Amanto ao seu redor.

* * *

Shinpachi corria contra o tempo. Sabia que Ginmaru de fato havia se separado intencionalmente dele, de Tae e de Kondo. Ele precisava encontrar o garoto para evitar o pior. Sentia que o garoto estava enfiado em alguma encrenca, pois ele tinha uma vocação parecida com a do pai nesse quesito.

Ouviu de longe o barulho caótico dos combates que se desenrolavam logo à frente. Assim como Ginmaru, Shinpachi também não vira uma guerra daquele porte. Já teve participação em batalhas e tudo mais, mas não numa guerra daquelas. Será que fora mesmo de algo como aquilo que Gintoki participara no passado?

Será que ele também estaria ali?

Acelerou ainda mais a corrida, estava se aproximando do campo de batalha. Levou a mão à bainha da katana, já se prevenindo contra qualquer possível ataque. Foi quando viu a grande escaramuça que havia se formado, e encontrou um ser que se destacava de forma gritante apela aparência.

O Shimura foi até lá, encontrando Elizabeth. Ao se aproximar do ser que sempre acompanhava Katsura, viu uma carnificina ocorrendo e reconheceu o autor de tudo aquilo.

* * *

O garoto abriu os olhos e viu à sua frente um homem todo de branco, embainhando novamente sua katana. Era o lendário Shiroyasha.

― Você ficou maluco, moleque? – ele disse. – Poderia ter morrido!

― Me desculpa, pai... – Ginmaru respondeu cabisbaixo. – Eu só queria ajudar.

O homem albino se agachou para olhar nos olhos do garoto:

― Se você morresse, eu não me perdoaria. Não quero perder mais ninguém.

Nisso, retirou sua bandana da cabeça e a colocou em Ginmaru.

― Se você quer me ajudar como um verdadeiro Yorozuya, proteja quem é importante pra você... E, neste momento... O que é importante pra mim também.

O garoto não respondeu nada, parecia ter entendido a profundidade das palavras de Gintoki. Os dois pares de olhos avermelhados se encararam por um bom tempo. Porém, o Sakata mais velho se levantou e deu as costas a Ginmaru.

― Ginmaru – disse sem se virar. – Vá proteger a Yorozuya! AGORA!!

O menino não hesitou e saiu correndo sem olhar para trás. Era hora de mostrar que não era apenas um moleque, mas sim que em suas veias corria o sangue do lendário Shiroyasha. Ele possuía alma de samurai como seu pai, e continuaria assim.

Em dado momento, quando conseguiu percorrer uma boa distância, Ginmaru olhou para trás e viu Gintoki sendo atacado por dezenas de Amantos. Por mais que ele tentasse se livrar dos adversários, não conseguia se livrar dos outros que chegavam. A cena era desesperadora, Ginmaru queria ir ajudar.

Mas alguém o segurou pelo braço. Olhou para trás, os olhos avermelhados encharcados de lágrimas de desespero. Elizabeth o segurava, impedindo-o de sair. Viu que seu pai sumia por entre as dezenas de Amantos.

― PAAAIII!!!

Não deu tempo para se lamentar porque o ataque começou a ser generalizado. Elizabeth e Shinpachi levaram Ginmaru embora na marra, por mais que ele chorasse e esperneasse. Não havia mais nada a se fazer a não ser fugir para sobreviver.

* * *

Em Yoshiwara, o local onde estavam algumas pessoas refugiadas era dominado por um pesado silêncio. Ali estavam abrigados – junto com Tsukuyo, Hinowa e Seita – os Shimuras, Kondo, Otose, Catherine, Elizabeth e Katsura, bem como alguns remanescentes do Shinsengumi e Ginmaru.

E por falar no garoto, este parecia preso em seu próprio mundo de tristeza e dor. Não largava aquela bandana branca por nada, antes segurava-a com força. Lágrimas pingavam novamente naquele pedaço de tecido que para ele era mais do que isso. Muito mais.

A única coisa capaz de quebrar o denso silêncio era o som dos soluços do menino, que voltava a chorar mais uma vez. Fora uma nova separação traumática de seu pai. Ver o fim que ele levara fora doloroso demais.

Mas... Mesmo assim... Negava-se a acreditar que ele estava morto!

Hijikata, com o braço esquerdo imobilizado, colocou um cigarro na boca e, em seguida, o acendeu. Fitava Ginmaru enquanto dava um trago e depois retirou o cigarro e liberou fumaça pela boca com expressão aborrecida.

― Já chega de chorar, fedelho! – disse enquanto seus olhos azuis dirigiam um olhar reprovador ao garoto.

― Toshi – um preocupado Kondo tentou avisar. – Não seja tão duro com o filho do Yorozuya!

Hijikata simplesmente ignorou o aviso de seu superior e continuou:

― Ficar chorando pelos mortos é perda de tempo, isso não traz ninguém de volta!

Sua fala logo teve efeito. Sentiu algo sendo fortemente apertado contra sua garganta. Um movimento que fizesse, e aquela bokutou iria literalmente se enfiar em sua goela.

― Ei, ei...

Era Ginmaru que segurava a bokutou com a mão trêmula e ainda com os olhos vermelhos encharcados de lágrimas, porém a sua expressão era de fúria. Sua face ressaltava a semelhança que ele tinha com o pai.

― Retira AGORA o que você disse sobre o meu pai, aberração da maionese!

Hijikata não se moveu, tampouco respondeu. A semelhança gritante que aquele moleque tinha com o pai irritante e encrenqueiro se tornara mais forte ainda.

― Vê se lava a sua boca suja de cigarro pra falar do meu pai! ELE NÃO MORREU! Leve o tempo que levar, eu vou encontrar ele!


	26. Epílogo - Uma viagem no tempo é sempre um desafio

#  **Capítulo 26: Epílogo – Uma viagem no tempo é sempre um desafio**

A passos decididos adentrou a oficina do velho Hiraga Gengai que, como sempre, tinha peças de metal, partes robóticas e outras parafernálias eletrônicas, cibernéticas e mecânicas espalhadas por todo o local. Com mais cautela, andou até chegar ao dono do local. Ao avistá-lo, perguntou:

― Já está pronto?

― Quase. – o inventor respondeu enquanto fazia algumas pequenas soldas nos circuitos de um pequeno controle.

― Vai demorar quanto tempo esse “quase”?

― O tempo que levar para terminar de soldar estes circuitos. Tenha um pouco de paciência, rapaz.

― Falta só isso?

― Não é bom ser tão impaciente. Eu sempre falei isso ao seu pai e ele nunca me ouvia, Sakata-kun.

― Tá bom, tá bom. Eu espero, vovô.

Pegou seu telefone celular do bolso e começou a mexer no aparelho, a fim de tornar a espera ao menos suportável. Paciência nunca fora lá o seu forte. Os seus olhos vermelhos ficavam divididos entre o visor do telefone e o trabalho do inventor. Este, por sua vez, percebia a impaciência do albino à sua frente.

O tempo passou, e o garoto de oito anos cresceu. Sakata Ginmaru agora tinha dezoito anos, era praticamente um homem, que lembrava perfeitamente seu pai Sakata Gintoki – do qual não se tinha notícia havia dez anos, desde aquele fatídico dia.

Por mais que fossem reviradas à exaustão as memórias de todos os presentes naquele dia, nada fora descoberto sobre algum paradeiro do lendário Shiroyasha. Cogitou-se até a possibilidade de ele ter se tornado um mendigo como já lhe ocorrera, ou até mesmo que tivesse uma amnésia. Porém, todas as buscas praticamente andavam em círculos.

Oficialmente, Gintoki era dado como morto. No entanto, isso era contestável apesar do longo tempo decorrido desde seu desaparecimento.

Nesse espaço de dez anos as coisas mudaram bastante. Após a guerra, um acordo selado entre o Governo Central e o Shinsengumi garantiu a sobrevivência da organização policial dos homens de preto. E nesse meio-tempo, o comando mudava de mãos... E de forma inesperada pois, como prova de gratidão por ter sua vida salva na guerra, Kondo abdicou de seu cargo no Shinsengumi e colocou um par de óculos... Ou melhor, Shinpachi, para comandá-lo.

Para completar, o gorila estava agora casado com Tae e tinha uma filha-gorila chamada Ichiko – na verdade, parecendo a mãe, não um gorila de zoológico.

Ginmaru morava sozinho na Yorozuya. Ficou por cinco anos sob tutela de Otose, até sua morte. A partir daí, procurava se virar sozinho conseguindo fazer alguns pequenos trabalhos e continuando a treinar no dojo.

― Já terminei, Sakata-kun. – Gengai o tirou de suas reminiscências. – Aqui está.

Ginmaru agradeceu e guardou o controle no bolso da calça branca, com a qual combinava uma camiseta preta sem mangas e tênis pretos do tipo “All Star”. Ouviu recomendações e instruções do inventor quanto ao objeto ser um protótipo suscetível a erros e outras coisas mais.

Por fim conseguiu sair, mas ainda não usaria aquele controle. Tinha que ir a outro lugar antes. Andou mais um pouco por Kabuki, que aparentemente não mudara muito em dez anos. Alguns minutos depois, chegou até a oficina de Murata Tetsuko, uma renomada ferreira de Edo... E que conhecera seu pai.

Aliás, difícil encontrar alguém que não o conhecia.

Adentrou o local e Tetsuko prontamente levou até ele o pedido já pronto: uma katana novinha em folha. Ginmaru desembainhou a espada, revelando sua lâmina reluzente. O porte de espada ainda era proibido em Edo, mas não se importava. Era mais por precaução, porque não sabia o que o esperava em seu intento.

Embainhou novamente a nova espada e a prendeu no cinto da calça. Após passar uns trocados pelo serviço, saiu.

Logo que saiu, procurou um ponto não muito movimentado do Distrito Kabuki, um cruzamento entre duas ruas. Tudo indicava que aquele já fora um cruzamento bastante movimentado anos atrás.

Do bolso da calça, retirou seu telefone celular para olhar as horas e o guardou. Do outro bolso, retirou algo que há anos ele guardava consigo. Era aquela bandana dada por seu pai naquele dia em que ele desapareceu. Aquele aparentemente simples pedaço de pano branco o fez voltar dez anos no tempo em suas memórias.

Colocou a bandana em sua cabeça e viu sua imagem em uma velha vitrine ao seu lado. Seu reflexo denunciava que ele era quase idêntico ao seu pai, quando se vestira como o Shiroyasha. O diferencial ficava por conta de um brinco em sua orelha esquerda e a roupa. No restante, ele realmente se parecia muito com Gintoki.

Pegou o controle feito por Gengai. Parecia um simples controle de alarme de carro ou algo assim, porém era um gerador de portal que permitia que a pessoa viajasse no tempo em alguns passos. Foram cinco anos de pesquisa do velho inventor para que se chegasse àquilo. Fitou aquele controle em sua mão por alguns instantes, ainda bem pensativo. Fora alertado dos riscos que corria por conta da aventura que pretendia empreender pelo tempo. Poderia conseguir ser bem-sucedido, mas também poderia nunca mais voltar à sua linha temporal.

No entanto, estava disposto, sim, a se arriscar. Por dez anos esperou ansiosamente por esse dia em que finalmente conseguiria ir à busca por ajuda para encontrar seu pai desaparecido. Ginmaru sabia que não poderia interferir demais no passado, apenas o necessário.

De onde tirara a ideia de uma viagem no tempo? Das Shounen Jump velhas que seu pai guardava. Uma pena que já fazia tanto tempo que essa revista não circulava mais, porque ao lê-las, sabia a razão de seu pai adorá-las tanto.

Ele digitou a data para a qual queria viajar. Decidiu que voltaria vinte anos no tempo, pois assim chegaria ao dia onde ainda não era nascido e o Trio Yorozuya ainda existia em sua formação original.

Após digitar a data pretendida, acionou um botão vermelho que abriu uma espécie de portal. Hesitou por alguns instantes, mas, por fim, deu o primeiro passo. Atravessou o portal que logo em seguida sumiu no ar.

* * *

Uma forte luz surgiu em uma das ruas do Distrito Kabuki e após ela desaparecer, surgiu Ginmaru batendo a poeira da roupa e passando a mão pelo nariz dolorido por ter caído de cara no chão.

Para uma viagem inaugural, até que parara bem perto do local pretendido. Uma margem de erro até pequena, diferença de um quarteirão. Ouviu um carro buzinando e saiu do meio da rua. Nisso, ouviu uma voz muito conhecida:

― Volta aqui, ladrãozinho de meia tigela! Devolve a minha carteira!

Viu chegando ao cruzamento um homem albino na casa dos vinte e poucos anos, vestindo camisa, calça e botas pretas. Por cima, um yukata branco com detalhes em azul, vestido pela metade e preso à cintura com uma faixa roxa e um cinto preto colocado de forma relaxada, mas seguro o suficiente para ser possível carregar uma bokutou com a inscrição “Lago Toya”. Ele corria atrás de um batedor de carteiras e estava completamente possesso.

Na rua à esquerda aparecia um garoto de óculos, vestido com um quimono branco com detalhes em azul, cor que se repetia no hakama que usava e tinha a maior cara de nerd.

Na rua à direita surgia uma garota ruiva de pele pálida e olhos azuis, trajando uma roupa chinesa vermelha e usando um guarda-chuva roxo para se proteger do sol. Estava montada em um grande cachorro branco que avançava com rapidez para também ajudar a pegar o ladrão.

Estava diante do Trio Yorozuya original, sua viagem ao passado dera certo! Ali estavam Sakata Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi e Kagura, acompanhada de Sadaharu. Ginmaru, por enquanto, não pretendia se revelar e continuou sua observação.

O trio cercou o ladrãozinho ordinário e Gintoki ameaçou, apontando para ele a sua espada de madeira:

― Se você não me devolver a carteira, vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu!

― Sem essa, babaca!

O ladrãozinho pé-rapado saiu correndo na direção do jovem viajante do tempo que, num rápido movimento, retirou sua katana da bainha e acertou o cabo no queixo dele. O ladrão caiu duro com a pancada e Ginmaru pegou a carteira e a devolveu a Gintoki.

O Yorozuya o encarou com estranheza. Um olhar de peixe morto encarava outro olhar de peixe morto. Ginmaru fitava os olhos de Gintoki com ansiedade, queria se revelar logo, mas ainda não era o momento.

Não pensou duas vezes e se ajoelhou à moda nipônica, dizendo:

― POR FAVOR, PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA, SAKATA-SAN!!

A partir dali sabia que sua missão no passado deveria ser cumprida. E faria de tudo para ser cumprida, com o objetivo de encontrar seu pai desaparecido em sua linha de tempo.

Sua jornada começava ali, diante dos olhares confusos do Trio Yorozuya. Mas isso já vai ser história para outra fanfic!

**_Fim!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui chegamos ao final de mais uma fanfic. Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Obrigada a quem leu e a gente se vê nas próximas fanfics!


End file.
